Upside Down
by Linsy
Summary: / Nous allons jouer à un jeu. Dans lequel vous allez échanger vos rôles. Vous ne méritez plus d'être la Méchante Reine, Regina. Vous, Emma, en revanche... Vous avez un certain potentiel. / Peut-être que, finalement, le meilleur moyen de vraiment connaître quelqu'un, c'est de prendre sa place. / Swan Queen.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'échange

**_C'est parti pour une nouvelle fanfic !_**

 _ **Tout d'abord, quelques petites infos en vrac :**_  
 _ **\- Cette histoire prend place à la fin de l'épisode 21 de la saison 4 («Mother»). Oubliez le final, il n'a jamais eu lieu dans cette fic.**_  
 _ **\- Si l'histoire vous plait et que je continue à publier, mon rythme de publication est d'un chapitre tous les deux/trois jours. Je n'aime pas faire patienter mes lecteurs indéfiniment.**_  
 _ **\- Beaucoup de personnages en seront toujours à se vouvoyer au début de cette fic. Je me base sur la version française et celle de la saison 4 n'étant pas encore disponible, j'ignore s'il y aura une évolution de ce côté-là. Du coup je reste au vouvoiement pour le moment.**_  
 _ **\- Le titre était supposé être temporaire mais je m'y suis habituée alors je l'ai gardé. Heureusement que l'anglais, ça fait classe.**_  
 _ **\- Si vous repérez une quelconque erreur en rapport avec les événements de la série, dites le moi. J'ai vu et revu tous les épisodes de la saison 4 mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un oubli ou quoi que ce soit. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.**_

 _ **C'est tout pour le moment. Si vous avez des questions laissez-moi une review ou envoyez moi un MP.**_

 _ **Un merci très spécial à Okishina, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de lui emprunter l'idée de l'échange, que j'ai bien entendu traité complètement à ma façon. Mais voilà, l'idée originale vient d'elle.**_  
 _ **Alors merci de tout cœur, tu m'as donné l'inspiration, le bien le plus précieux pour un auteur. Tu es vraiment un amour.**_

 _ **Et enfin merci à Regalilla. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre en avance, merci pour tes encouragements, merci d'être là, merci d'exister. Je t'aime.**_

 _ **Aller, cette fois je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent aux fantastiques Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.  
Pairing : Emma/Regina.  
Rating : K+.**_

* * *

 **Im stuck here in this life i didn't ask for**  
 **There must be something more**  
 **Do we know what we're fighting for ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'échange**

\- Vous étiez un personnage intéressant, avant.

Regina cligna des paupières, émergeant peu à peu de l'inconscience. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, regardant tout autour d'elle pour découvrir l'origine de la voix. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu et pourtant familier, une sorte de jardin au milieu d'une clairière. Étrangement, l'arbre qui lui faisait face, et sous lequel se trouvait un banc de bois, était son pommier, le Honeycrisp. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un autre, bien entendu, mais elle reconnaissait la branche coupée par Emma plusieurs années auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? murmura-t-elle.

Regina remarqua alors un détail insolite. Le vent soufflait, agitant les feuilles du pommier, mais elle ne le sentait pas sur sa peau. Le soleil était à son zénith mais elle ne sentait pas sa chaleur. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne sentait pas non plus le sol sur lequel elle était agenouillée.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-elle.

Une voix lui avait parlé, au moment où elle était sortie de l'inconscience, quelques minutes plus tôt. Et pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Regina se concentra sur ses derniers souvenirs, espérant comprendre de quelle façon elle s'était retrouvée dans cet endroit étrange. Soudain, la voix se fit entendre à nouveau, répétant les mêmes mots d'un ton accusateur :

\- Vous étiez un personnage intéressant, avant.

La jeune femme fit volte-face et découvrit Isaac assis en tailleur sur le banc de bois clair qui était inoccupé un instant plus tôt. L'homme tenait sa plume bien serrée entre ses doigts et un livre aux pages blanches ouvert sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'énerva Regina. Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et comment ça « avant » ?

\- Mais quand vous étiez la Méchante Reine, bien sûr, répondit l'Auteur, ignorant les questions précédentes. Écrire à votre sujet a toujours été un réel plaisir, mais ces derniers temps... Vous vous êtes ramollie, Regina.

\- Écrire mon histoire ne vous donne pas l'autorisation de me juger. Ramenez-moi à Storybrooke. Immédiatement.

Isaac eut un sourire indulgent.

\- Voyons, Regina. Je ne peux pas vous ramener maintenant. Vous devez vous rendre compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire, des répercussions possibles de votre comportement !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Vous êtes devenue une héroïne, expliqua l'Auteur. Vous vous êtes détournée du chemin que vous aviez emprunté il y a si longtemps... Vous pensiez sincèrement que quelques bonnes actions allaient racheter les horreurs dont vous êtes responsable ? Que l'amour d'un fils et celui d'un bandit des bois allaient permettre à votre cœur de se libérer des ténèbres ? Renoncez, Regina. Vous ne vivrez jamais assez longtemps pour racheter vos fautes. Et puis, ce n'est pas dans votre nature.

La jeune femme se releva et s'approcha d'Isaac avec la très nette intention de lui arracher le cœur. Ce dernier brandit aussitôt sa plume comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée.

\- Ne faites pas ça, ordonna-t-il. Ce serait totalement inutile, étant donné que nous ne sommes pas réellement présents dans ce jardin. Mais si vous faites le moindre geste de menace envers moi, j'écris que votre fils meurt dans d'atroces souffrances et vous ne le reverrez plus jamais.

Regina s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la colère. De toute évidence, elle avait sous-estimé l'Auteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle, du ton glacial dont elle avait le secret.

\- Je veux vous faire ouvrir les yeux sur l'absurdité de vos choix, vous aider à redevenir un personnage intéressant ! Si je suis condamné à écrire votre histoire, je veux qu'elle soit passionnante. Je ne veux pas m'ennuyer d'un bout à l'autre.

\- Oh, et comment vous comptez faire ça ? Vous allez effacer Zelena de l'histoire, comme nous l'avions décidé avant que je ne change d'avis ? Est-ce que c'est ce retournement de situation qui vous a agacé à ce point ?

Isaac sourit à nouveau, au grand déplaisir de son interlocutrice, qui ressentait la puissante envie de lui casser toutes les dents.

\- Vous aimeriez que j'efface Zelena, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré toutes vos bonnes intentions, vous êtes toujours la Méchante Reine. Elle est là, quelque part au fond de vous, et vous aimez sincèrement cette partie de votre personnalité. Grâce à elle, vous avez fait face aux moments les plus difficiles, vous avez trouvé la force de faire les choix que personne d'autre n'osait faire. Lorsque vous étiez encore la Méchante Reine, j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour vous. Mais regardez-vous maintenant ! Votre sœur est enceinte de votre prétendu grand amour et vous ne faites rien ? Quelle déception...

Regina serra les poings, se retenant de se jeter sur l'Auteur. Seule la menace de sa plume, prête à écrire un destin tragique à son fils, l'empêchait de se défendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? s'enquit-elle, affichant un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

\- Vous ne m'intéressez plus, expliqua froidement Isaac. Ces temps-ci, la Sauveuse elle-même est plus maléfique que vous. Et cela me donne une idée...

L'homme s'empressa d'écrire quelques mots sur la page posée sur ses genoux. La reine se figea tandis qu'un nuage de fumée mauve envahissait le jardin. Lorsque la magie se dissipa, Regina constata avec surprise qu'Emma venait d'apparaître à son tour, roulée en boule sur le sol. La blonde se releva doucement tout en se frottant le front.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-elle.

\- Bienvenue ! l'interrompit l'Auteur. Nous n'attendions que vous.

La Sauveuse haussa un sourcil et interrogea son amie du regard, totalement perdue.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ici, répondit Regina à la question silencieuse.

Isaac jouait avec sa plume, le sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant visiblement de la confusion de ses prisonnières. Emma jeta un regard circulaire sur le jardin, cherchant inconsciemment un moyen de défense potentiel. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le pommier et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi avait reconnu l'arbre.

\- Et c'est où, « ici » ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je pense que cet endroit n'est pas réel, expliqua Regina.

L'Auteur sourit, apparemment très fier de lui.

\- Il ne l'est pas, confirma-t-il. J'avais besoin d'un face à face avec vous dans un endroit tranquille, là où personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

\- Pourquoi ce face à face ? demanda prudemment Emma.

Isaac tapota distraitement la page ouverte sur ses genoux. Après un instant d'hésitation, il répondit :

\- J'ai eu une idée, est-ce que vous voulez l'entendre ?

\- Allez-y, soupira la reine.

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude de défi, attendant la suite avec impatience, pressée de retourner dans le monde réel pour faire payer son impertinence à l'Auteur.

\- Nous allons jouer à un jeu, expliqua Isaac. Dans lequel vous allez échanger vos rôles. Vous ne méritez plus d'être la Méchante Reine, Regina. Vous, Emma, en revanche... Vous avez un certain potentiel.

La Sauveuse haussa les sourcils.

\- Euh, pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle. Échanger nos rôles ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

L'Auteur l'ignora et se tourna plutôt vers Regina, qui le menaçait du regard.

\- Vous voulez être une héroïne ? lança-t-il rageusement. Soit ! Je vais vous permettre d'en devenir une. Nous verrons bien si c'est ce que vous vouliez, finalement.

Il se mit à écrire à toute allure. Emma s'approcha aussitôt, la magie illuminant ses mains, lorsque la brune s'interposa.

\- Ce serait inutile, soupira-t-elle. Cet endroit n'est pas réel.

\- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer quand même, non ?

\- Il a menacé de tuer Henry. Il lui suffirait de l'écrire et il mourrait. Vous avez une suggestion ?

\- On ne va pas le laisser jouer avec nos vies ! Il doit y avoir un moyen de l'en empêcher.

Regina se pinça la lèvre, ne sachant que faire pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écrire le point final, Isaac releva la tête, l'air soudain très sérieux.

\- Jouez le jeu, ordonna-t-il. Jouez le jeu ou les choses ne reviendront jamais à la normale.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! s'écria Emma, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir.

Du bout de sa plume, l'Auteur avait inscrit le point final. Tandis que le jardin disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée mauve, Isaac murmura :

\- N'oubliez pas. Jouez le jeu.

OooOooOooO

Emma se sentait revenir peu à peu à la conscience. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et tout prit peu à peu forme autour d'elle. Aussitôt, son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Une salle souterraine. Des murs froids. Une couchette, sur laquelle elle était allongée. Zelena, debout à ses côtés, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir, sœurette. Tu faisais de beaux rêves ?

La Sauveuse se redressa d'un bond, s'immobilisant le temps que les murs cessent de tourner. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Robin, assis sur le bas de la couchette. Il lui tenait la main. _Il lui tenait la main_. Emma se dégagea sèchement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne récolta en retour qu'un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

\- Où est l'Auteur ? demanda-t-elle, devinant en partie ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle se souvenait du jardin à l'aspect irréel et d'Isaac, assis sur le banc de bois, en train d'écrire dans le livre de contes. Était-il allé au bout de son idée ? Sentant la panique monter en elle, la Sauveuse pencha la tête en avant pour se regarder. La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds, ce qui la rassura immédiatement. Elle était toujours elle-même. Isaac n'avait peut-être rien changé, finalement ? _Bien sûr_ , rétorqua une voix moqueuse dans sa tête, _c'est pour ça que tu es dans la cellule de Zelena, qu'elle t'a appelé « sœurette », que Robin te tenait la main à ton réveil et que tu portes un tailleur mauve._ Emma grimaça tandis que la panique refaisait surface.

\- Il a disparu, répondit Robin. Il a écrit quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin, il a disparu et tu t'es évanouie. Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'étais inquiet.

Zelena, agacée d'être ignorée, se glissa entre le couple, s'asseyant sur la couchette. Une main posée sur son ventre, elle adressa un sourire aguicheur à son « mari ». Emma ne s'en aperçut même pas, profondément perdue dans ses pensées. Le dernier avertissement de l'Auteur venait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

 _Jouez le jeu ou les choses ne reviendront jamais à la normale._

Était-elle supposée faire semblant d'être Regina ? De toute évidence, Isaac avait soigneusement fait son travail étant donné que Robin et Zelena n'avaient pas semblé remarqués qu'elle était maintenant tout le contraire d'une belle brune aux yeux marron. Alors peut-être qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu, comme l'Auteur l'avait ordonné, du moins tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus sur ce qu'il avait modifié et tant qu'il serait en liberté quelque part avec le pouvoir de changer ce qu'il désirait.

\- Ca va, répondit Emma, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Porter les vêtements de Regina aurait dû être secondaire, étant donné la situation, mais la Sauveuse ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y prêter de l'attention. Tailleur mauve, collants, long manteau noir, bottes. Ce style flamboyant n'était clairement pas le sien, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais tout de même pas autant que le regard amoureux que Robin posait sur elle et qui était tout simplement terrifiant.

\- Il faut que je parle à Regina, réalisa-t-elle à voix haute.

Emma quitta la cellule aussitôt, sans dire au revoir ou donner davantage d'explications. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se sentit un peu perdue, ne connaissant pas vraiment les sous-sols de l'hôpital. Heureusement, un panneau indiquait un escalier et elle s'y engouffra avec soulagement, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Elle avait traversé le hall presque désert et s'apprêtait à passer la porte principale lorsqu'une voix la força à s'arrêter.

\- Emma ! Attends !

La Sauveuse se retourna avec surprise. Robin la rejoignit, un peu essoufflé, et prit sa main. Elle ne le repoussa pas cette fois, préoccupée par autre chose.

\- Comment vous... Comment tu m'as appelée ? murmura-t-elle.

Robin fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai appelée par ton prénom. Quelque chose ne va pas, Emma ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal. Est-ce que l'Auteur a fait quelque chose ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'il a écrit, de pourquoi tu t'es évanouie ?

\- Euh... Non, j'en sais rien. Je vais aller voir Regina, elle pourra certainement m'aider.

\- Tu crois ? Tes compétences magiques dépassent de loin les siennes...

Emma éclata de rire. Elle, plus puissante que Regina ? La blague. _Vous avez été échangées_ , lui rappela sa petite voix intérieure. _Il parlait de la vraie toi, là._ La Sauveuse poussa un grognement, n'ayant plus vraiment envie de rire. La situation n'avait aucun sens. Si Isaac avait bel et bien mis son plan à exécution, alors pourquoi avait-elle conservé son nom et son aspect physique ? Peut-être que Regina en saurait plus.

\- On va au loft ? proposa Robin, ne se décourageant pas devant son absence de réponse.

Emma reporta son attention sur le voleur et relâcha sa main, veillant à y mettre un peu plus de douceur que la fois précédente. Elle fouilla dans les poches du manteau qu'elle portait et y découvrit les clés de la voiture de Regina. Bon, au point où elle en était...

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, super. On y va ?

Emma s'éloigna sans attendre, maudissant les talons hauts des bottes de Regina qui ralentissaient nettement sa progression. Avec un peu de chance, les choses seraient revenues à la normale avant le lendemain matin.

OooOooOooO

\- Ma chérie ? Ma chérie, tu m'entends ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés, et tenta de se retourner pour échapper à la voix désagréable qui lui écorchait les tympans. Alors qu'elle roulait sur le côté, son corps buta contre un obstacle, qui se révéla être un coussin. Elle cligna des paupières, la confusion laissant peu à peu place aux souvenirs. Soudain, elle revit clairement le jardin et les mots d'Isaac revinrent avec force dans son esprit.

\- Ma chérie ? insista la voix.

Regina se redressa dans un sursaut, regardant autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Elle était assise sur le canapé du loft de Mary-Margaret. Celle-ci, agenouillée sur le sol, se releva en voyant qu'elle était réveillée.

\- Ca va, ma chérie ? s'enquit-elle, d'un ton un peu paniqué.

David, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, s'approcha de sa femme et posa une main sur son épaule, l'incitant au calme.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir la reine, soudain angoissée.

Elle repoussa la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle portait un jean. Aussitôt, plusieurs connexions se firent dans son cerveau. Isaac avait parlé d'« échanger les rôles ». Elle se réveillait dans le loft de Mary-Margaret alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'y trouver. Mary-Margaret l'avait appelée « ma chérie » au moment où elle était sortie de l'inconscience. Et elle portait un _jean_. Alors ou bien l'Auteur avait mis son plan à exécution ou bien on lui faisait la blague la plus nulle de tous les temps.

\- Tu t'es évanouie, expliqua David. Tu es restée inconsciente environ un quart d'heure.

\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, décida Blanche. Tu es sûrement en hypoglycémie.

Regina ne répondit pas, trop occupée à s'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Elle portait les vêtements d'Emma, apparemment, mais elle était toujours elle-même. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, étant donné que se réveiller dans le corps d'Emma Swan aurait été affreusement bizarre. Et la situation l'était déjà suffisamment comme ça.

\- Où est Henry ? s'inquiéta soudain la reine.

\- Avec Crochet sur le Jolly Roger, répondit David d'un ton rassurant. Ils voulaient étudier les étoiles pour faire une carte. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Ils en ont parlé tout à l'heure, avant de partir.

Regina secoua la tête et se releva, encore un peu confuse.

\- Je vais le chercher, annonça-t-elle.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes. Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'évanouisses à nouveau. Et puis, Henry est en sécurité avec Killian. Ils seront bientôt de retour, de toute façon.

David se rapprocha de celle qu'il croyait être sa fille et posa les mains sur ses épaules, captant aussitôt toute son attention.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement, gênée par cette soudaine proximité. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa dès que Charmant la relâcha et elle se dirigea vers la porte sans plus attendre, avec la nette intention d'aller chercher son fils. Et si Isaac lui avait fait du mal ? Elle se souvenait très bien de ses menaces. Qu'avait-il dit ensuite ?

 _Jouez le jeu, ou les choses ne reviendront jamais à la normale_.

Regina osa un regard en direction de Mary-Margaret, qui préparait le repas du soir avec application. Elle commençait à saisir toutes les implications du « jeu » imposé par l'Auteur. Alors qu'elle restait debout au milieu de la pièce, indécise et préoccupée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Henry. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait lorsque sa mère se jeta sur lui pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Mais il lui rendit son étreinte avec joie et demanda :

\- Tout va bien, M'man ?

Regina se détacha doucement. Aucun mal n'avait été fait à son fils, ce qui lui enlevait un énorme poids des épaules. Hélas, le soulagement fut de courte durée. Car, dès qu'Henry s'éloigna pour parler à son grand-père, Crochet passa la porte à son tour et marcha droit sur celle qu'il croyait être sa petite-amie. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il lui avait volé un rapide baiser. Puis il se détourna sur un dernier sourire et rejoignit Mary-Margaret derrière le comptoir, lui proposant courtoisement de l'aider à préparer le repas.

\- Ca va pas être pratique, commenta Henry. T'as qu'une main.

Regina, qui regardait la scène, sentit un rire monter dans sa gorge mais mourir avant d'avoir pu s'exprimer. Elle porta la main à ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Crochet venait de l'embrasser, nom d'un chien ! La situation lui apparaissait soudain très clairement, et c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ , de très mauvais augure.

\- Tu peux mettre la table, proposa Blanche à Killian, qui s'empressa d'obéir.

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Regina se précipita pour ouvrir, priant pour qu'il s'agisse d'Emma, avec laquelle une discussion s'imposait. Heureusement, ses prières furent entendues. C'était bien la Sauveuse, très chic dans le tailleur mauve de son amie, ce qui aurait beaucoup amusé la reine si un autre « détail » n'avait pas brusquement attiré son attention.

\- Robin ? murmura-t-elle.

Le voleur lui répondit d'un sourire poli et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Emma, qui adressa un regard suppliant à la brune. Celle-ci recula de plusieurs pas. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle sentait la colère l'envahir à la vision du « couple ». Marianne et Zelena, ça n'avait pas été suffisant ?

\- Oh, bonsoir ! s'exclama joyeusement Blanche en apercevant ses invités. Vous voulez rester pour le dîner ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place mais on pourra toujours se serrer un peu.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Robin. Tu es d'accord, chérie ?

Regina, furieuse, se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler la vérité au visage de son petit-ami, qui faisait maintenant les yeux doux à Emma. Celle-ci accepta l'invitation et se libéra fermement du bras qui la retenait, toute son attention attirée par Crochet, qui l'ignorait superbement.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, murmura la reine à son amie.

L'agacement avait percé dans sa voix. Elle était à deux doigts d'ignorer les ordres et les menaces de l'Auteur et de dire toute la vérité à Robin et aux Charmants. Hélas, elle réalisait bien qu'il lui fallait d'abord en savoir un peu plus sur les changements opérés par Isaac. Il lui fallait un plan. C'est pourquoi elle entraîna Emma un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Par pur esprit de vengeance, elle lui annonça de but en blanc :

\- Votre petit-ami m'a embrassé.

L'attention de la blonde se reporta aussitôt sur elle. La douleur qui traversa son regard atteignit Regina, qui s'en voulut de son manque de subtilité. Mais elle était encore trop en colère pour ne serais-ce que penser à s'excuser.

\- L'Auteur a réussi son coup, murmura Emma.

Elle jeta un regard à ses parents, qui étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre une conversation à voix basse.

\- Il a échangé nos vies, confirma Regina.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'était quoi cet endroit, ce jardin ? Et pourquoi on a échangé de vie mais pas de corps ni de nom ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

La reine soupira, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- L'Auteur pense que je suis un moins bon personnage, expliqua-t-elle. Que je me suis ramollie, pour reprendre ses mots. J'imagine qu'écrire mon histoire est devenu ennuyeux et il a voulu me le faire payer...

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, les yeux fixés sur ses parents – qui ne la voyait plus du tout comme étant leur fille – et son petit-ami – qui ne lui adressait pas un regard.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. On va retrouver l'Auteur et le forcer à refaire l'échange. Et on va dire la vérité aux autres. Je ne vais pas supporter ça...

\- L'Auteur a dit que nous devions jouer le jeu ! Ca ne m'amuse pas plus que vous mais il a le pouvoir de faire absolument tout ce qu'il veut avec nos vies. Il peut tuer toutes les personnes que nous aimons en écrivant une simple ligne... Je doute qu'il veuille nous aider.

\- Alors quoi ? On accepte la situation sans réagir ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Il y a peut-être un autre moyen d'inverser la situation, un moyen magique ? Il me suffirait de jeter un œil dans mon caveau, ou dans la boutique de Gold... Il n'est pas dans un très bon état, de toute façon, je pense qu'il serait facile de lui subtiliser quelque chose. De plus, il n'est pas présent en permanence et Belle sera certainement d'accord pour nous aider, même si nous ne lui donnons pas tous les détails.

\- Regina...

\- Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les formules disponibles dans mes livres de sort mais il y a peut-être une solution, il suffit de chercher, et en attendant j'imagine que nous allons devoir faire semblant... Même si ça ne me plait pas du tout !

\- Regina...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un jean que vous portez ?

Emma affichait une expression interdite, qui se mua peu à peu en un sourire moqueur. Vexée, la brune poussa un grognement et s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur son pantalon.

\- Je me suis réveillée comme ça, se justifia-t-elle. Et puis _vous_ , vous portez _mon_ tailleur.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, comment vous faites pour supporter ça ? Aucune liberté de mouvement, rien à voir avec un bon vieux jean...

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait répliquer lorsque la voix de Blanche interrompit leur conversation.

\- Vous venez manger ? Le repas est prêt.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent. Dès que Mary-Margaret se fut tournée vers David pour lui parler, elles se penchèrent de nouveau l'une vers l'autre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Emma.

\- On dîne, puis on trouve une excuse pour quitter le loft. Je ne veux pas attendre plus que nécessaire pour régler le problème.

\- Moi non plus. Et... Euh... Je suis supposée être vous mais vous n'avez certainement pas envie que j'accepte les avances de Robin et je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Même chose pour Killian. Qui n'aurait jamais dû vous embrasser...

\- Nous ne pouvons rien leur dire pour le moment, mais oui, il n'est pas question que nous les laissions agir comme d'habitude. Ils comprendront dès que nous aurons retrouvé l'Auteur et fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais nous causer ce genre de désagrément.

Regina eut un sourire un peu sadique. L'Auteur allait payer très cher ses menaces et ses manipulations.

\- D'accord, soupira Emma.

Elle se dirigea vers la table et se laissa tomber à sa place habituelle. Robin vint aussitôt s'asseoir à ses côtés et tenta d'engager la conversation, ne recevant que quelques mots en réponse. Mary-Margaret et David s'installèrent en face du « couple » tandis que Regina s'éloignait le plus possible, espérant échapper au regard suggestif que Crochet posait sur elle. _On peut difficilement imaginer situation plus dérangeante_ , pensa-t-elle. Emma, installée un peu plus loin, semblait tout aussi malheureuse qu'elle. La brune reprit sa respiration, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, suivant vaguement les conversations qui avaient lieu tout autour d'elle. Henry, debout, servait le dîner tout en discutant avec son grand-père. L'ambiance était détendue, familiale. Regina leva les yeux sur Robin un bref instant, se demandant s'il se sentait à son aise parmi ces gens qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas tant que ça. Mais le voir regarder Emma avec amour était trop douloureux et elle se détourna, le cœur lourd. Elle tenta de se consoler en se disant qu'un jour, avec du recul, elle pourrait rire de tout ça.

Oui, elle pourrait probablement rire de Blanche qui l'appelait « ma chérie », de Crochet qui l' _embrassait_ – le simple fait d'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il le saurait était hilarant. Elle pourrait rire de Robin, qui n'avait pas été capable de se rendre compte que Zelena était dans le corps de Marianne, pas plus que du fait que Regina était maintenant assise de l'autre côté de la table et qu'il faisait les yeux doux à une autre. Oh, et puis, elle pourrait rire d'Emma et de son tailleur mauve, même si finalement, elle le portait plutôt bien. Mais ça, elle n'allait pas le reconnaître.

Regina se redressa pour manger, ayant retrouvé un peu d'appétit. Oui, la situation était compliquée et douloureuse, mais ce serait bientôt terminé. Elle allait trouver l'Auteur, refaire l'échange et retourner à sa vie. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours le problème que posait Zelena et sa grossesse, mais il serait toujours temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard. Pour le moment, l'Auteur avait la priorité. Regina sourit tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Tout serait très vite réglé, elle en était certaine.

* * *

 ** _Alors ?  
Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez envie que je poursuive cette aventure. J'attends vos petits mots avec beaucoup d'appréhension.  
A très vite j'espère !_**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Chantage

**_Bonsoir.  
Merci à tous pour vos follows/favs/reviews. Vous êtes vraiment des amours et c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous.  
Merci aux Guest, vous êtes adorables. Créez-vous un compte, que je puisse vous répondre et discuter avec vous !_**

 _ **Aller, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Everything will change  
Nothing stays the same  
And nobody here's perfect  
But everyone's to blame**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Chantage**

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, pour Zelena ?

Emma leva les yeux sur sa mère, surprise par sa question et par l'emploi du vouvoiement. Et puis, elle se souvint. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait dîné en se souciant seulement du contenu de son assiette, mais le repas était terminé et la réalité reprenait ses droits. Elle avait un rôle à tenir et aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de dire. Ca s'annonçait bien...

\- Oh, euh, je ne sais pas..., balbutia-t-elle.

La Sauveuse jeta un rapide regard à Regina, espérant qu'elle vole à son secours. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Mary-Margaret.

\- Elle va rester enfermée, expliqua-t-elle. Dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital.

\- Oh. C'est de ça dont vous discutiez, tout à l'heure ?

Emma comprit que sa mère faisait référence à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Regina avant le repas. Leur comportement avait dû sembler quelque peu suspect...

\- Oui, confirma la reine. Entre autres choses. Apparemment, il y a eu un incident dans la cellule de Zelena tout à l'heure...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit David, se demandant s'il allait devoir jouer le Shérif dans une querelle familiale.

\- L'Auteur a disparu, expliqua Robin, qui suivait la conversation avec intérêt. Il a écrit quelque chose et Emma s'est évanouie...

Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils.

\- Regina aussi s'est évanouie, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est pourquoi nous devons retrouver l'Auteur, expliqua la reine. Pour comprendre ce qu'il a fait exactement.

Elle repoussa son assiette et se leva, pressée d'échapper aux regards qui suivaient chacun de ses gestes. Les Charmants étaient-ils toujours des parents aussi... attentifs ?

\- Je viens, décida Crochet.

\- Non, répondit froidement Regina.

Le pirate eut l'air vexé. Sa petite-amie l'avait souvent repoussé par le passé, mais leur relation avait évolué, ces derniers temps. Peut-être pas autant qu'il l'avait cru ?

\- N'en fais pas une vengeance personnelle, conseilla David. L'Auteur a déjà joué avec nos vies une fois et aucun de nous ne voudrait qu'il tente à nouveau de nous manipuler. La dernière fois, un être innocent en a payé le prix.

\- Il ne peut rien faire sans encre, protesta aussitôt Mary-Margaret. A moins que... Robin, vous avez dit qu'il avait écrit quelque chose ?

\- Oui, il avait de l'encre, confirma le voleur.

Regina baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'elle était en partie responsable de la situation. Si elle n'était pas allée trouver Lily pour lui voler un peu de son sang, Isaac n'aurait pas eu le pouvoir de tout modifier à sa guise.

\- Il est dangereux, fit remarquer Emma. Mais nous allons le retrouver et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais manipuler personne.

Regina eut un sourire approbateur. Voilà qui ressemblait davantage à quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu dire.

\- Je viens aussi, décida David en se levant.

Mary-Margaret sembla hésiter à en faire autant mais son attention fut attirée par le berceau dans lequel Neal dormait profondément. Elle devait s'occuper de son bébé. Elle releva la tête vers sa « fille ».

\- Promet moi d'être prudente, supplia-t-elle.

Regina se trémoussa nerveusement, un peu troublée par l'intensité de l'inquiétude qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Blanche.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Puis elle se tourna vers David, qui enfilait déjà sa veste.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que vo... Que tu viennes.

\- Pourquoi ?

Constatant que son amie hésitait, Emma se rapprocha et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

\- Regina et moi formons une bonne équipe, affirma-t-elle. On s'en sortira très bien sans aide. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, nous pourrons toujours vous appeler en renfort.

Le prince sembla peser le pour et le contre.

\- Reste avec Henry, ordonna Regina. Je ne veux pas que l'Auteur s'en prenne à lui.

David prit sa « fille » par les épaules et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Mais ta mère a raison : sois prudente.

\- Je le serai, balbutia la brune.

Emma était partagée entre l'envie de déballer toute la vérité à ses parents – ce serait si facile – de leur coller son poing dans la figure – ne pas reconnaître leur propre fille, quelle honte – et d'éclater de rire – c'était ses nerfs qui lâchaient ou Regina avait vraiment l'air terrifiée par l'attitude de papa protecteur de Charmant ? Rien que pour l'expression de son visage, ça valait presque la peine de supporter toute cette situation.

\- On y va, décida la blonde, retenant un sourire.

Elle prit la veste en cuir rouge qui pendait à la patère et la jeta à son amie, qui la réceptionna habilement avant d'y jeter un regard dégoûté.

\- Hors de question, chuchota-t-elle, comprenant qu'elle était supposée la porter.

\- Aller, insista Emma à voix basse. Vous êtes supposée être moi. Si je dois supporter le tailleur, vous allez devoir supporter la veste.

\- Hors de question, répéta Regina.

A cet instant, une main se posa sur sa taille, la faisant sursauter. Crochet se tenait auprès d'elle, un sourire séducteur sur le visage. Il prit précautionneusement la veste et força sa « petite-amie » à l'enfiler, savourant cette furtive proximité.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, protesta la reine.

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle en voulut à Killian de ne pas remarquer qu'elle se tenait juste devant lui et qu'il faisait les yeux doux à la mauvaise personne. Heureusement, voir Regina porter sa veste fit revenir sa bonne humeur. Elle n'allait jamais lui laisser oublier ça...

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? insista Crochet.

\- Certaine.

La brune se détourna et sortit, faisant son possible pour ignorer le regard moqueur de son amie, qui la suivait de près avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a très envie de faire un commentaire. Heureusement, la Sauveuse se retint de dire quoi que ce soit – ce qui était une bonne idée si elle n'avait pas l'intention de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances – et les deux jeunes femmes descendirent silencieusement dans la rue. Arrivées en bas, elles attendirent Robin, occupé à remercier Mary-Margaret et David de l'avoir invité pour le dîner.

\- Une idée d'où est l'Auteur ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Il sait probablement que nous le recherchons...

\- Dans ce cas, nous ne pourrons pas le retrouver.

\- Bien sûr que si. Retrouver des gens, c'était votre métier, non ?

La Sauveuse resserra les pans du manteau autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid. Puis, sans regarder son amie, elle répliqua :

\- Oui, c'était mon métier... Mais les personnes que je devais retrouver ne possédaient pas de pouvoirs magiques !

\- Vous n'en aviez pas non plus, à ce moment-là.

\- ... C'est vrai.

Regina se tourna vers la porte, ayant capté des bruits de pas. Une minute plus tard, Robin apparaissait sur le seuil. Il se précipita aussitôt sur Emma, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? devina le voleur, l'air un peu vexé.

\- Roland doit avoir besoin de son père, intervint la brune.

Elle regardait son petit-ami avec insistance, de nouveau envahie par le ressentiment. Au moment où elle se sentait prête à pardonner et à passer à autre chose, il fallait que l'Auteur vienne tout gâcher !

\- C'est vrai, soupira Robin. Je vais y aller.

Il se rapprocha d'Emma, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu veux que je passe plus tard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non ! Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous faudra pour retrouver l'Auteur. Alors c'est mieux si... On se voit plutôt à un autre moment.

\- Bon... Tiens-moi au courant.

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se retenant de laisser éclater sa colère. Ce sentiment se transforma en tristesse lorsqu'elle vit son petit-ami se pencher sur Emma. Celle-ci détourna la tête et les lèvres de Robin s'écrasèrent sur sa joue.

\- On y va ! ordonna la reine, ne pouvant supporter cette vision.

Elle prit son amie par le bras, l'arrachant à l'étreinte du voleur, et traversa la rue sans même savoir où elle allait. Robin resta un instant immobile sur le trottoir, les sourcils froncés, puis il fit volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd.

\- Regina ! appela la blonde.

Ne recevant pas de réponses, elle s'arrêta, forçant Regina à en faire de même. Elle se mit à balbutier des excuses, très mal à l'aise :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je... Cette situation est vraiment dingue.

\- Je sais, répondit froidement la brune. Allons trouver l'Auteur. Où est ma voiture ?

\- Là-bas, un peu plus loin... Désolée de l'avoir emprunté, au passage. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous volez une voiture, de toute façon...

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Tout en marchant, elle marmonna :

\- Je n'avais pas le choix...

\- Ma vie et mes vêtements, ce n'était pas assez ?

\- Je ne suis pas responsable !

\- Oui, pour une fois...

La Sauveuse se renfrogna. Elle avait conscience d'avoir fait du mal à Regina, mais elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention... Leur amitié toute récente souffrait encore de la haine du passé et cette histoire d'échange n'arrangeait rien.

\- Mes clés, exigea la brune.

Emma les lui tendit et contourna la voiture pour s'asseoir côté passager. Elle regarda Regina s'installer du coin de l'œil. A peine assise, la reine se débarrassa de la veste rouge et la jeta sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière.

\- Hé ! J'y tiens, à cette veste, moi...

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué.

Emma se tourna vers la vitre, jetant un regard désintéressé à la rue plongée dans la pénombre. Où était passée la Regina qui lui parlait avec gentillesse, qui lui disait qu'elle avait besoin d'elle ? Et ce sans sourciller, sans avoir honte de suggérer qu'elle, Regina Mills, pouvait avoir _besoin_ de son amie ? La veille encore, elle avait été présente pour elle, l'empêchant de succomber aux ténèbres, la soutenant malgré son agressivité et sa froideur. Et voilà qu'elle semblait la blâmer pour cette situation dont elle n'était absolument pas responsable...

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? s'enquit Emma, remarquant que la voiture venait de quitter le centre-ville. La boutique de Gold est de l'autre côté.

\- On va d'abord jeter un œil dans la maison du Sorcier. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, les changements apportés par l'Auteur apparaîtraient dans un livre...

\- Je croyais qu'on devait le retrouver ?

Regina soupira et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux, une main sur le volant, le regard rivé sur la route.

\- Il ne nous dira pas ce qu'il a prévu de faire, expliqua-t-elle. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un moyen de lutter contre lui. Il a déjà menacé de s'en prendre à Henry et il recommencera. Nous devons avoir quelque chose à lui opposer.

\- Vous avez raison...

Emma se laissa peser contre le dossier de son siège, regardant les silhouettes sombres des arbres défiler derrière la vitre. Bientôt, elle vit apparaître les contours de la maison du Sorcier. Une minute plus tard, Regina se garait devant la grille.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? appela-t-elle.

La blonde était déjà sortie et s'apprêtait à claquer la portière. Elle interrompit son geste et regarda son amie, qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais vous dire... Merci. D'avoir repoussé Robin.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser m'embrasser ! Même si, apparemment, vous, vous n'avez pas repoussé Killian...

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à son tour dans la nuit froide. Elle se rapprocha d'Emma, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la voiture, un air blessé sur le visage.

\- J'étais surprise, se justifia la reine. Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais laissé le pirate m'embrasser de mon plein gré ?

\- Vous le détestez, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la maison du Sorcier, frissonnant et regrettant un peu de s'être débarrassée de la veste.

\- Disons que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, reconnut-elle. Et maintenant, si on se concentrait sur des choses plus urgentes ?

Emma acquiesça. Elle fit appel à ses pouvoirs pour faire tomber le sortilège de protection qu'elle avait jeté sur le manoir puis se dirigea vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans protester.

\- Vous avez progressé, fit remarquer Regina.

\- Inutile de vous moquer.

\- Je ne me moquais pas.

La brune se glissa à l'intérieur, prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque secrète. Emma lui emboîta le pas, un peu troublée. Elle était davantage habituée aux remarques blessantes et aux regards exaspérés. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre d'avoir enfin obtenu cette amitié qu'elle avait tant désirée.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, vous m'écoutez ?

La blonde sursauta. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient devant le pan de mur qui dissimulait la bibliothèque.

\- Euh, non, pardon.

Emma reprit sa respiration, les yeux rivés au sol. Regina avait le don de la faire se sentir comme une enfant prise en faute, et ce régulièrement.

\- Je disais qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose ici qui appartient à l'Auteur et qui pourrait nous permettre de le retrouver. Alors ouvrez l'œil.

\- Je serais attentive.

\- Ah, vraiment...

La reine prit un air incrédule et enclencha le mécanisme qui fit basculer le mur, révélant la pièce secrète. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et se précipita aussitôt sur les rangées de livres, les ouvrant au hasard, faisant tourner les pages à toute allure. Restée seule dans le couloir, Emma marmonna pour elle-même pendant une bonne minute avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la bibliothèque.

\- On va en avoir pour toute la nuit, fit-elle remarquer.

Les étagères débordaient d'ouvrages répliqués en une multitude d'exemplaires.

\- Alors autant commencer maintenant, répondit froidement Regina.

Emma prit un air peiné mais obéit, faisant une pile de livres sur la table la plus proche. Le silence régna un long moment, seulement rompu par le bruit des pages qui retombaient. La Sauveuse étouffa un bâillement – la journée avait été longue et riche en émotions – et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un sac à dos abandonné sous une table. Alors qu'elle se levait pour s'en approcher, Emma évita de justesse un livre lancé à toute allure à travers la pièce.

Regina soupira, perdant peu à peu sa patience. Puis elle aperçut son amie, agenouillée sur le sol, une main tendue pour attraper quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir de là où elle était.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle, abandonnant instantanément ses recherches – qui de toute façon ne menaient à rien.

\- Le sac à dos d'Henry, répondit Emma.

Elle le brandit fièrement et le posa sur la table, le retournant pour le vider. Après avoir repoussé une barre chocolatée Apollo et une pochette contenant les cours de son fils, la blonde mit la main sur le livre de contes. Elle le tendit à Regina en souriant.

\- En quoi est-ce que c'est supposé nous aider ? demanda la brune, l'air blasé.

\- Si l'Auteur a échangé nos vies, alors ça a certainement influencé l'histoire...

Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait réussi à capter l'intérêt de son amie. Celle-ci se rapprocha, laissant ses doigts courir sur la couverture. Puis, d'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit le livre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle contemplait l'illustration qui lui faisait face et qui de toute évidence représentait la Méchante Reine. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne personne...

\- C'est moi ? murmura Emma, qui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'image.

Regina serra les poings. Elle se sentait dépossédée de son identité, un sentiment vraiment frustrant.

 _Vous ne méritez plus d'être la Méchante Reine, Regina. Vous, Emma, en revanche... Vous avez un certain potentiel._

\- C'est ce que l'Auteur voulait, répondit Regina. Il estimait que je ne méritais plus ce rôle. Que vous feriez une meilleure Méchante Reine que moi.

\- Alors... Vous êtes la Sauveuse, maintenant ?

\- Ca me paraît logique.

Emma secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'illustration. Elle contempla le dessin sur lequel elle apparaissait les cheveux noués en un chignon compliqué, le corps recouvert d'une robe noire très serrée au niveau de la taille, un imposant collier reposant sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux clairs, maquillés, lui donnaient un regard un peu dément.

\- C'est complètement dingue...

Regina soupira, sans répondre. Elle allait se détourner lorsqu'elle aperçut une page qui dépassait du livre. Devinant de quoi il s'agissait, elle la saisit entre ses doigts et tira d'un coup sec.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Emma.

Elle quitta l'illustration des yeux et se concentra sur la découverte de son amie, qu'elle reconnut bien vite.

\- La porte ! s'exclama-t-elle. L'endroit dans lequel l'Auteur était enfermé !

\- Peut-être que ce serait une menace suffisante pour le forcer à refaire l'échange ?

\- Vous savez comment l'enfermer là-dedans ? s'étonna la Sauveuse.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Si nous trouvons la clé, nous pourrons rouvrir la porte, mais il y a toujours le risque que nous soyons aspirées à l'intérieur...

Emma s'appuya contre la table, démoralisée.

\- Alors ce n'est pas une solution...

\- Disons seulement si nous ne trouvons rien d'autre.

Regina repoussa le livre de contes et glissa la main dans le sac à dos pour en ressortir la clé, qu'elle rangea dans la poche de son jean – et dire qu'elle portait un jean...

\- On pourrait peut-être refaire l'échange nous-mêmes ? proposa Emma.

\- Je sais que vous vous débrouillez de mieux en mieux en magie mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez capable d'accomplir ce genre de prouesse, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- On pourrait se servir de la baguette de la Fée Noire ? Comme lorsque Peter Pan et Henry ont échangés de corps...

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais oui..., murmura-t-elle. Si l'Auteur s'était contenté d'échanger nos corps, il aurait suffit que nous nous servions de la baguette... Voilà pourquoi nous sommes toujours nous-mêmes.

\- Comment il pouvait savoir que nous savions pour la baguette ?

\- Il a écrit notre histoire. Il sait tout.

Emma posa ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se redressa.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Il faut qu'on retrouve l'Auteur...

\- Je crois que ça ne va pas être utile.

La Sauveuse tourna la tête vers Regina, qui se tenait quelques pas plus loin, le regard fixé sur l'autre côté de la pièce. Isaac, installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, observait les deux jeunes femmes avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Alors, vous aimez mon petit jeu ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux d'Emma s'arrêtèrent sur la plume que l'Auteur tenait à la main. Elle se concentra pour tenter de la faire magiquement venir à elle, en vain.

\- Vous n'y arriverez pas, Mademoiselle Swan, prévint la reine. Cet objet possède sa propre magie.

\- Moi au moins, j'essaye quelque chose !

Isaac émit un petit ricanement.

\- Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre moi, déclara-t-il avec assurance. Vous voyez ceci ?

Il sortit une page repliée du livre fermé sur ses genoux.

\- Cette histoire raconte la mort de votre fils, Henry, poursuivit-il calmement. Il ne manque que le point final, et il ne me faudrait qu'une seconde pour l'écrire. Si vous voulez éviter ce tragique évènement, je vous conseille de m'écouter attentivement.

Regina s'assit sur le rebord de la table, son regard orageux posé sur l'Auteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous avez parlé de la possibilité que les choses reviennent à la normale, se rappela Emma. Avant que le jardin ne disparaisse.

Isaac croisa les jambes tout en faisant tourner la plume entre ses doigts, l'encrier dans l'autre main.

\- Tout ceci est un jeu, expliqua-t-il, apparemment très fier de lui. C'est un test. Si vous le réussissez, alors je pourrais envisager de refaire l'échange...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous, misérable cafard, avez le droit de nous tester ? s'énerva Regina. On vous a confié un travail, pourquoi vous ne vous contentez pas de le faire ? Vous éprouvez le besoin de jouer avec les vies des autres parce que votre existence est totalement dépourvue d'intérêt, j'imagine ?

\- Regina, appela Emma à voix basse. C'est peut-être pas le moment, là...

Le sourire de l'Auteur s'élargit encore.

\- Ah, vous aviez tant de potentiel, Regina... Vous étiez un personnage tout à fait exceptionnel. Mais vous vous êtes détournée de la bonne voie et aujourd'hui, vous ne méritez plus votre titre.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ce titre m'a coûté ? s'emporta la reine. Les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse !

\- Si vous ne passez du côté des héros que pour un objectif égoïste alors vous n'avez pas tant changé que cela, fit remarquer Isaac.

\- Vous avez peut-être écrit son histoire, intervint Emma, mais vous n'avez clairement aucune idée de qui est Regina, ni de tous les sacrifices qu'elle a dû faire.

L'Auteur éclata de rire tandis que la brune se tournait vers son amie, lui adressant un regard indéchiffrable. La voir prendre sa défense la touchait toujours au plus profond de son cœur, et même si elle ne savait pas comment le lui montrer, elle était sincèrement émue par sa loyauté.

\- Vous devriez pourtant savoir à qui vous avez affaire, répliqua Isaac, en retrouvant son sérieux. Si vous n'avez pas pu grandir auprès de vos parents, si vous avez passé toute votre vie à vous sentir comme une orpheline, c'est à cause de Regina. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à vous tuer ou vous trahir, vous vous en rendez compte ?

\- J'ai confiance en elle, affirma Emma. Elle a changé. Aujourd'hui elle peut enfin obtenir sa fin heureuse et vous devriez l'y aider et non vous mettre en travers de son chemin ! N'a-t-elle pas assez souffert ?

Regina détourna le regard, se sentant rougir. Dire qu'un peu plus tôt, elle s'en prenait à son amie, la blâmant pour des choses dont elle n'était pas responsable. Elle passait sa colère sur elle, sachant qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, profitant du fait que son amitié comptait aux yeux de la blonde. Emma n'était pas stupide et avait conscience de ses défauts mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre sa défense, quand bien même l'Auteur avait raison sur toute la ligne.

\- Elle a souffert, reconnut Isaac. Et les personnes qui l'ont fait souffrir doivent en payer le prix ! La Méchante Reine n'aurait pas hésité un instant, elle !

\- Vous pensez vraiment que la vengeance peut lui apporter le bonheur qu'elle mérite ? s'énerva Emma. Moi je pense que vous faites ça pour vous-même, pour vous amuser ! Mais il s'agit d'une _personne_ et non pas d'un personnage et vous n'avez aucun droit de jouer comme vous le faites...

\- Votre dévouement est admirable, commenta l'Auteur. Mais c'est à mon tour de parler.

Regina se rapprocha de son amie et la prit par le bras, essayant d'attirer son attention, faisant fi de son air buté.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle prit un ton plus doux et tenta :

\- Emma ?

La blonde se tourna lentement, les poings serrés, les yeux encore plein de colère. Son expression s'adoucit lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage inquiet de Regina.

\- Vous avez travaillé trop dur pour voir votre bonheur détruit, murmura-t-elle.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Robin la rende heureuse, fit remarquer Isaac, ce qui lui valut aussitôt un regard assassin de la reine. Ah ! Je vois que j'ai votre attention. Je vous rappelle que j'ai le pouvoir de faire souffrir toutes les personnes que vous aimez, alors vous feriez peut-être bien de m'écouter.

Regina s'aperçut qu'elle serrait le bras d'Emma de toutes ses forces et se détacha brusquement, gênée.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-elle à l'Auteur. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? En quoi consiste ce test dont vous avez parlé ?

\- Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je vous révèle toutes mes intentions ? Il va falloir vous contenter du strict minimum... Vous devez _jouer le jeu_. Si vous parlez de l'échange à qui que ce soit, je me verrais dans l'obligation de mettre le point final à cette histoire – l'Auteur brandit la page repliée – et votre fils mourra.

\- Henry n'a rien fait ! protesta Emma. Laissez-le en dehors de cette histoire !

\- Je ne peux pas compter sur vous pour obéir, fit remarquer Isaac. Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Contentez-vous de tenir votre nouveau rôle, et pas de tricherie !

Regina posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Combien de temps ce petit jeu va-t-il durer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle vous réussirez ce test, répondit mystérieusement l'Auteur. Vous me détestez maintenant, mais à long terme, vous serez reconnaissante, vous verrez.

L'homme bondit hors de son fauteuil et s'inclina moqueusement. Puis il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et sortit une nouvelle page du livre, inscrivant quelque chose à toute allure.

\- Bonne chance ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Lorsque la magie se dissipa, Emma poussa un long soupir de découragement et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, complètement épuisée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Pour le moment, rien du tout, décida Regina.

Elle repoussa une pile de livres en équilibre sur la table et traversa la pièce, ramassant les volumes qu'elle avait jetés au sol un peu plus tôt.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Emma.

La reine se tourna vers son amie, ressentant un sursaut de surprise à la voir vêtue de son tailleur. Elle allait avoir du mal à s'habituer à cette vision. Et pourtant, il le faudrait bien, apparemment...

\- On est au beau milieu de la nuit, fit remarquer Regina. Nous réfléchirons mieux après quelques heures de sommeil.

\- Je suis fatiguée, reconnut Emma. Mais je suppose que je ne peux pas tout simplement aller dormir dans mon lit au loft...

\- En effet. Je n'avais pas prévu que cette situation s'éternise... Mais j'imagine que nous allons devoir jouer le jeu, si nous voulons qu'Henry reste en vie.

\- J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix...

Emma se redressa pour aller prêter main-forte à son amie. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle récupéra le sac à dos d'Henry et se glissa dans le couloir dévoilé par le pan de mur amovible, attendant que Regina passe à son tour pour repousser le battant. Elles parcoururent les couloirs plongés dans la pénombre et débouchèrent bientôt à l'extérieur, sous le ciel étoilé. La brune frissonna violemment et se rapprocha vivement de la voiture, pressée d'échapper au vent glacial.

\- Vous auriez dû garder la veste, lança moqueusement Emma.

Elle ne récolta en retour qu'un grognement menaçant. Alors qu'elle s'installait côté passager, la blonde remarqua que son amie tremblait, et elle devina que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du froid.

\- Cette situation ne va pas durer éternellement, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

\- Mais elle risque de détruire beaucoup de choses, murmura Regina. A commencer par nos relations amoureuses respectives.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Killian, il n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras, répondit Emma sans réfléchir.

Regina démarra la voiture, s'engageant dans l'allée qui quittait le manoir. Elle fixa la route sans répondre pendant de longues minutes, avant de finalement reconnaître :

\- Eh bien moi je m'inquiète pour Robin. Nous venons seulement de nous retrouver et il était de toute évidence passé à autre chose... Il ne suffirait pas de beaucoup pour qu'il abandonne.

\- Il serait vraiment stupide de renoncer à vous.

Emma se pinça la lèvre, s'en voulant un peu de son honnêteté. Robin était un sujet sensible et elle le savait. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait tout gâché...

\- Je me le demande, marmonna Regina, si bas que son amie ne l'entendit pas.

Le reste du trajet se déroula silencieusement, jusqu'au moment où la reine se gara devant le loft. Tout en soupirant, elle tendit la main pour récupérer la veste sur la banquette arrière. Le regard d'Emma la suivit, brillant d'une lueur de malice.

\- Une remarque, une seule, Mademoiselle Swan, et vous me le paierez très cher.

\- Compris.

Emma sortit dans la rue, refermant soigneusement sa portière derrière elle. Regina la rejoignit devant la porte de l'immeuble et lui tendit les clés, en isolant une pour la lui montrer.

\- C'est la clé de la porte d'entrée, expliqua-t-elle. Ne touchez à rien si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire.

\- Pour qui vous me prenez ?

La brune haussa un sourcil.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a déjà pénétré dans ma maison et dans mon bureau par effraction, répliqua-t-elle, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- C'était dans votre cave et c'était pour la bonne cause ! Il s'agissait d'une affaire de meurtre, tout de même !

\- Kathryn n'est pas morte, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, souriant à son tour. Regina se montrait toujours sèche et cassante par moments, mais leur relation avait tout de même beaucoup évolué depuis l'époque où elles se détestaient.

\- Si vous le dites. Bon... A demain, alors.

\- A demain, Mademoiselle Swan.

La Sauveuse récupéra le sac à dos d'Henry et le donna à son amie. Puis elle contourna la voiture et se laissa tomber derrière le volant, le regard fixé sur la rue. Elle attendit que Regina disparaisse derrière la porte de l'immeuble avant de démarrer et de prendre le chemin de la maison du maire. Quoi que l'esprit tordu de l'Auteur leur réservait, cela devrait attendre le lendemain.

* * *

 _ **Ce chapitre était long, un peu plus de 5000 mots. Pour les prochains je ferais en fonction de ce que j'ai à dire, mais ça ne sera jamais en dessous de 3000 mots. C'est juste à titre d'information.**_  
 _ **Donnez moi votre avis sur cette suite, souvenez-vous que les reviews comptent énormément pour les auteurs (en tout cas elles comptent pour moi). On se retrouve dans deux jours pour le prochain chapitre. A très vite !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Jouer le jeu

**_Bonsoir à tous !  
C'est parti pour un chapitre plutôt calme et léger. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis par review, sinon j'ai l'impression que personne ne prend la peine de lire et que je me donne du mal pour rien. On se retrouve en bas !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

 **If all I heard was your promise  
And all you felt was my touch  
If all we had was each other  
We'd have enough**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Jouer le jeu**

Regina prit une grande inspiration. Debout devant la porte du loft, elle hésitait à entrer, inconfortable à l'idée de passer la nuit dans l'appartement de David et Mary-Margaret. Mais elle avait besoin de sommeil et elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors elle se secoua et saisit la poignée de la porte, la faisant tourner lentement. La pièce principale était éclairée par une lumière douce et réconfortante, diffusée par une petite lampe posée sur une commode, juste à côté de l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, le petit Neal était profondément endormi dans son berceau, le poing serré sur la patte d'un lapin en peluche. Plus loin encore se trouvait le rideau dissimulant la chambre de Blanche et Charmant et de laquelle s'échappait le bruit de deux respirations régulières.

Regina déposa le sac d'Henry dans l'entrée avant de monter prudemment les marches menant à l'étage. Le loft lui avait toujours semblé chaleureux et accueillant, sensation qu'elle peinait à reproduire chez elle. Sa propre maison était toujours trop ordonnée car personne ne dérangeait jamais rien, car personne n'y vivait réellement. Elle-même passait beaucoup plus de temps au bureau et dans son caveau que dans son immense maison trop vide. Le loft était, au contraire, légèrement surpeuplé. Ce fut la réflexion que se fit Regina en manquant de tomber, son pied ayant buté contre le matelas sur lequel son fils dormait. Henry était étendu de tout son long, enroulé dans une couverture, le bras sous l'oreiller.

La reine sourit en contemplant l'adolescent, une bouffée de tendresse l'envahissant. Puis elle se détourna et s'assit lourdement sur le lit, vaincue par la fatigue. Elle resta un instant immobile avant de se débarrasser de ses bottes et de la veste en cuir rouge, qu'elle déposa un peu plus loin sur le couvre-lit coloré. Alors qu'elle se relevait pour retirer son jean, Regina jeta un regard à son fils, qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Au moins, Henry la voyait toujours comme étant sa mère, même si ce n'était pas la « bonne » mère. Cette relation-là, au moins, survivrait aux manipulations de l'Auteur. Si seulement elle pouvait en dire autant de son histoire avec Robin... Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, Regina jeta le jean par-dessus la veste et s'allongea.

En glissant la main sous l'oreiller, elle découvrit un large tee-shirt blanc et devina qu'Emma s'en servait habituellement de pyjama. Elle avait soudain tout à fait conscience de porter les vêtements d'Emma, d'être dans la chambre d'Emma, d'être dans le lit d'Emma. Les évènements des dernières heures tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne parvienne à calmer l'angoisse qui montait peu à peu en elle. Des images lui revenaient : le regard de Robin qui l'avait traversé sans vraiment la voir, la tendresse paternelle dans les yeux de David et qui lui avait un peu rappelé son propre père, l'illustration qui montrait Emma en Méchante Reine, le sourire moqueur de l'Auteur... Finalement, l'épuisement eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit, les jambes repliées sous le couvre-lit, mal à l'aise dans son pull trop chaud, respirant l'odeur de lessive qui imprégnait les draps.

OooOooOooO

Emma poussa la porte de la maison du maire, pénétrant dans le hall plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle resta un instant immobile en haut de la volée de marches, les yeux rivés sur l'immense fenêtre située à mi-chemin sur les escaliers. Elle pouvait voir le croissant de lune et les étoiles et cette vision familière l'apaisait. Sa vie avait été mise sans dessus dessous au cours des dernières heures et elle commençait seulement à se rendre compte à quel point. La situation était vraiment étrange, mais finalement l'était-elle plus que le fait d'affronter un dragon, briser une malédiction, grimper sur un haricot magique ou faire un voyage dans le temps ? Si elle avait réussi à faire tout cela, elle pourrait faire face au jeu tordu de l'Auteur.

Emma poussa un soupir et entreprit de monter les escaliers, le cœur battant un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire. Le vide alentour l'effrayait, la replongeant dans les souvenirs d'une époque où elle ne vivait avec personne, une époque avant Henry, avant ses parents. Arrivée à l'étage, la Sauveuse s'immobilisa. Elle hésita à redescendre pour aller dormir sur le canapé, soucieuse de ne rien déranger, mais la curiosité fut plus forte et elle se surprit à ouvrir la porte qui lui faisait face, découvrant qu'elle donnait sur une salle de bain. Elle poursuivit ses recherches, s'arrêtant un instant sur le seuil de la chambre d'Henry, facilement reconnaissable. Lit simple, étagères débordant de livres et de bandes-dessinées, vêtements abandonnés sur le sol.

Emma sourit pour elle-même et se détourna, faisant quelques pas dans le couloir. Elle poussa une nouvelle porte et comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. La pièce était spacieuse, décorée avec goût, et semblait plus « habitée » que le reste de la maison, chambre d'Henry exceptée. La Sauveuse s'approcha avec curiosité du colossal miroir à pied qui lui faisait face et grimaça en découvrant son reflet. Même ainsi vêtue du tailleur mauve de Regina, elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville en matière d'élégance. Elle n'avait pas sa grâce naturelle, qui coupait le souffle à quiconque la voyait. Emma se détourna, reportant son attention sur la pièce. Elle retira les bottes, les posa au pied du lit et s'approcha d'une double porte. La lumière s'alluma d'elle-même au moment où la jeune femme entrait dans ce qui se révéla être le dressing.

\- Eh ben, y'en a qui se refusent rien...

Emma soupira en se retrouvant à nouveau face à un miroir et se concentra plutôt sur la multitude de vêtements suspendus dans la penderie ou soigneusement pliés sur les étagères. Tout était très chic, très coûteux et en très bon état. Manteaux, vestes, tailleurs et jupes se succédaient, dans les tons sombres ou colorés. La Sauveuse fit le tour du dressing, jetant un œil aux vêtements repliés, hésitant à ouvrir les tiroirs par simple curiosité. Elle oublia cette idée en découvrant un pyjama en soie, bleu et doux sous ses doigts. Regina ne lui en voudrait certainement pas pour ce petit emprunt, non ? Elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans le tailleur mauve, de toute façon...

Ayant pris sa décision, Emma retourna dans la chambre et retira son manteau et la veste qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit, remarquant les quatre oreillers – qui avait besoin de quatre oreillers, franchement ? – et la qualité de la couverture et des draps. La fatigue la rattrapait mais elle était trop occupée à tout dévorer du regard pour s'en rendre compte. Quel effet cela faisait-il de vivre dans un tel luxe en permanence ? Regina devait y être tout à fait habituée, depuis le temps. Peut-être même trouvait-elle la pièce trop petite, après avoir vécu dans un château ?

Emma se releva le temps de retirer les collants et le tailleur et se sentit rougir en découvrant ses sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait pas spécialement pensé au fait qu'elle ne portait pas seulement les vêtements de Regina mais aussi ses _sous-vêtements_. Ce détail, ajouté au fait qu'elle s'apprêtait à dormir dans le lit de son amie, acheva de perturber la Sauveuse. L'Auteur allait payer très cher pour l'avoir mise dans une situation aussi gênante ! Sentant la colère refaire surface, Emma fit les cent pas dans la pièce, essayant de se calmer. Elle s'arrêta finalement le temps d'enfiler le pyjama en soie et se dit aussitôt qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais dormir dans son vieux tee-shirt blanc trop large.

Préoccupée et épuisée, la jeune femme se glissa dans le lit, qui était infiniment plus confortable que celui qu'elle avait au loft. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir, plongée dans ses pensées. Combien de temps cette situation allait-elle durer ? L'Auteur s'était montré très vague à ce sujet. Il avait dit « tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle vous réussirez ce test » sans préciser de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Emma soupira et se tourna sur le côté, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Le parfum de Regina était imprégné sur les draps, une fragrance légère mais inoubliable, agréablement familière. La Sauveuse prit une profonde inspiration, se détendant progressivement, laissant le sommeil la rattraper et noyer son angoisse. L'Auteur attendrait le lendemain. Pour le moment, elle n'aspirait qu'à l'oubli.

OooOooOooO

\- M'man ! T'es réveillée ?

Regina poussa un grognement et bascula sur le côté, aux frontières de la conscience. Une vive lumière l'agressait, filtrant à travers ses paupières, ce qui la surprit. Avait-elle oublié de fermer les volets ?

\- M'man ? insista Henry.

Il repoussa son matelas d'un coup de pied et s'approcha de sa mère pour la secouer doucement par l'épaule. Regina entrouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard errer sur la pièce, les souvenirs lui revenant aussitôt. Elle se redressa brusquement et grimaça, la tête lourde d'avoir trop peu dormi.

\- T'es rentrée tard ? devina Henry.

\- Oui, très tard...

\- Vous avez retrouvé l'Auteur ?

\- Non. On a fait des recherches dans la maison du Sorcier, mais ça n'a rien donné. Au fait, tu avais oublié ton sac à dos là-bas, sous une table. Je l'ai ramené, il est dans l'entrée.

\- Ah super, je m'inquiétais, justement ! Je pensais qu'il était peut-être resté sur le Jolly Roger.

Regina se laissa peser contre l'oreiller et regarda son fils en prenant un air sévère.

\- Alors comme ça tu vas naviguer avec Crochet ? La nuit ?

\- Bah oui. Tu étais d'accord !

\- Mmh...

Henry jeta un regard soupçonneux à sa mère avant de récupérer des vêtements dans la panière posée sur la commode et de descendre à la salle de bain. Restée seule dans la chambre, Regina repoussa les couvertures et se leva, retirant son pull dans le même mouvement. Si seulement elle pouvait se téléporter dans son dressing, se changer et revenir ! Hélas, Mary-Margaret et David ne manqueraient pas de trouver tout cela très suspect, l'Auteur s'énerverait et il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Regina se résigna donc à enfiler un jean, remettant celui qu'elle portait la veille. Puis elle se rapprocha de l'armoire et jeta un œil à l'intérieur, sans oser déranger quoi que ce soit. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut un chemisier rouge suspendu à un cintre et l'examina d'un œil critique. Elle avait vu Emma le porter quelques fois. Il ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Ma chérie ? appela Mary-Margaret depuis les escaliers. Je peux monter ?

Regina s'empressa de retirer son tee-shirt et d'enfiler le chemisier.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, suffisamment fort pour être entendue.

Un instant plus tard, Blanche pénétrait dans la pièce, une tasse à la main. Elle la tendit à sa « fille » en souriant.

\- Ton père a fait du café, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pensé que tu en voudrais un peu.

\- Bonne idée. Merci.

Un silence un peu tendu s'installa. La reine se racla bruyamment la gorge et baissa les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ecoute, Regina, commença Mary-Margaret.

Elle s'interrompit le temps de prendre sa « fille » par le bras, la couvant d'un regard affectueux.

\- Je pense que nous devrions en parler, reprit-elle.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Eh bien... Je sais que tout était très tendu entre nous ces derniers temps. Et hier, tu as dit que tu ne nous en voulais plus avant de disparaître toute la soirée sans nous tenir au courant ou nous laisser t'aider. Je dis « nous » parce que David pense la même chose que moi.

\- Oh.

Regina porta une main à son front, sentant la migraine monter. Ce n'était pas à elle d'avoir cette conversation avec Blanche, tout cela ne la regardait pas le moins du monde. Qu'aurait dit Emma ? Elle ne la connaissait pas suffisamment bien pour le savoir. Bon, il fallait improviser...

\- Je suis seulement... indépendante. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide et vous étiez mieux ici avec le bébé...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons un autre enfant que nous ne pouvons plus prendre soin de toi, répondit doucement Mary-Margaret.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais. En fait, je ne sous-entendais rien du tout. Seulement... Je ne sais pas, je...

Regina s'interrompit, incapable de trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire.

\- Je sais, soupira Blanche. Nous allons devoir regagner ta confiance, je comprends.

La reine acquiesça silencieusement, refusant de relancer la conversation. Heureusement, sa « mère » n'insista pas et lui proposa plutôt de l'accompagner en bas pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Elles descendirent ensemble au salon et Regina s'assit sur une chaise, n'osant rien faire qui pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire. Deux minutes plus tard, Mary-Margaret déposait une assiette devant elle, lui ordonnant de manger.

\- Ca va, M'man ? demanda Henry, remarquant l'expression lasse de sa mère.

Il se tenait avachi sur le canapé, une bande-dessinée dans les mains, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Oui, oui, mentit Regina. Et toi ?

\- Super. Dis, tu te souviens que tu dois me déposer chez Maman aujourd'hui ? C'est son week-end.

\- Euh, oui, bien sûr. Pas de problèmes. Ce soir, d'accord ?

\- Quand je sors de l'école ? Maman voudra peut-être venir me chercher.

\- Je verrais ça avec elle.

Henry acquiesça, plongé dans sa lecture, et Regina se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, découragée d'avance par la journée qui s'annonçait. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Pardon, s'excusa David. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il tenait Neal au creux de ses bras, la main serrée sur la couverture qui entourait le bébé.

\- Alors, vous avez retrouvé l'Auteur ? demanda-t-il, tout en s'asseyant face à sa « fille ».

\- Non, mais nous n'abandonnons pas pour autant.

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Regina se pinça la lèvre, espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée trop sèche. Elle se sentait soudain pleine de compassion pour Emma : avoir les Charmants sur le dos en permanence ? Quelle plaie !

\- Bon, bah je vais au bureau, annonça David en se relevant.

Il embrassa le bébé sur le front avant de le déposer dans son berceau puis se tourna vers sa femme pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Je te dépose à l'école ? proposa Regina à son fils.

\- Je m'en occupe ! s'écria Blanche. On va au même endroit, c'est plus pratique.

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Henry se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Granny, prête à remplir ses devoirs de baby-sitter. David la remercia chaleureusement puis il prit sa veste sur la patère et sortit. Dès que son mari eut passé la porte, Mary-Margaret se lança dans des explications détaillées sur la façon dont Granny devait s'occuper de Neal, jusqu'à ce que son petit-fils la rappelle à l'ordre, désignant la pendule de la main.

\- D'accord, on y va, soupira Blanche.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et embrassa sa « fille » sur le coin de la tête en passant devant elle, sans remarquer son expression mi-choquée mi-dégoûtée. Deux minutes plus tard, le calme revenait sur le petit appartement. Granny chatouillait Neal, lui arrachant de petits éclats de rire. Elle se tourna vers Regina, lui adressant un sourire complice.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un petit frère aussi mignon, commenta-t-elle.

\- Mmh, oui, j'imagine.

Un peu perturbée par la débauche de bons sentiments dont elle faisait les frais, la reine se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, soulagée de se retrouver enfin seule. A cet instant, une sonnerie s'échappa de la poche de son jean, lui arrachant un sursaut. Crochet tentait de la joindre sur le portable d'Emma – ce qui était tout à fait logique, à bien y réfléchir. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de couper le son pour ne plus être dérangée. Qu'avait-dit l'Auteur, déjà ?

 _Vous voulez être une héroïne ? Soit ! Je vais vous permettre d'en devenir une. Nous verrons bien si c'est ce que vous vouliez, finalement._

Une héroïne ? Pourquoi pas. Mais la fille chérie des Charmants ? C'était une autre histoire. Regina poussa un soupir de découragement. C'était le premier jour et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus...

OooOooOooO

Emma se retourna dans son sommeil, emportant la couverture avec elle. Alors qu'elle allait s'abandonner à l'inconscience, la sensation que quelque chose clochait s'empara d'elle, la réveillant totalement. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et parcourut la pièce du regard. Oui, effectivement, quelque chose clochait.

\- Eh non, c'était pas un cauchemar, soupira-t-elle.

La Sauveuse se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Ah, quel confort ! Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : ne plus jamais sortir de ce lit. Hélas, elle n'était pas chez elle. La jeune femme se leva donc à regret, posant les pieds sur le sol recouvert d'une moquette épaisse. Encore un peu ensommeillée, elle traversa la chambre d'un pas lourd et pénétra dans le dressing.

\- Aucune chance de trouver un jean là-dedans, grogna Emma.

Tout en cherchant une tenue, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de parler toute seule, du moins pas depuis qu'elle vivait au loft. Mais la solitude était une vieille amie qu'elle retrouvait avec un mélange de peur et de soulagement. S'entendre parler la rassurait, lui donnant l'illusion qu'elle n'était pas totalement seule. En même temps, elle se surprenait à apprécier cette inhabituelle tranquillité. Dans l'appartement de ses parents, elle était constamment sollicitée, et même si elle aimait passer du temps avec sa famille, il arrivait que ses vieilles habitudes reprennent le dessus, lui donnant la sensation qu'elle étouffait.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, Emma poursuivit ses recherches, isolant un pantalon noir très chic accompagné d'une ceinture argentée tout aussi chic. Il y avait une multitude de tailleurs mais elle refusa d'y toucher, préférant la liberté de mouvement que lui offrait le pantalon. Elle sélectionna ensuite un chemisier bleu et sourit en le reconnaissant. Henry avait emprunté ce chemisier à sa mère adoptive pour le prêter à sa mère biologique quelques années plus tôt, peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke. La blonde l'avait rendu à Regina dès qu'elle avait reçu les cartons contenant ses affaires, n'en ayant plus besoin.

La Sauveuse, toujours souriante, posa le chemisier sur une commode, à côté du pantalon choisi un peu plus tôt. Puis elle se pencha pour jeter un œil aux chaussures, désespérée de constater qu'elles comportaient toutes des talons plus ou moins hauts. En ouvrant un tiroir, Emma découvrit des sous-vêtements soigneusement pliés et s'empressa de récupérer un ensemble noir, le plus simple possible. Puis elle se redressa, les joues un peu rouge, et revint dans la chambre avec sa tenue dans les bras. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, prenant aussitôt la direction de la salle de bain qu'elle avait repéré la veille. Cette fois-ci, elle prit le temps de tout observer, notant les innombrables produits de beauté – comme si Regina en avait besoin – et les parfums coûteux.

Emma retira le pyjama en soie et, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur ambiante, se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Elle avait prévu de n'y passer que quelques minutes mais changea d'avis une fois sous l'eau chaude. Après tout, personne n'allait venir frapper à la porte pour réclamer son tour, ici. Une demi-heure plus tard, la Sauveuse ressortit, le parfum d'un shampooing à la cerise flottant tout autour d'elle. Elle se sentait propre, légère et beaucoup moins tendue qu'à son réveil. Profitant de son état d'esprit plus optimiste, Emma s'habilla rapidement et emprunta un peu de maquillage à Regina, qu'elle trouva dans une petite trousse posée sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle s'assura de tout remettre parfaitement en place avant de quitter la pièce.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans la chambre pour refaire le lit, Emma entendit une sonnerie de téléphone. Elle se précipita sur le manteau noir et plongea la main dans une poche, en ressortant le portable de Regina. C'était justement son nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- Allô ? lança-t-elle en décrochant.

\- Je suis au bureau. Vous pouvez être là dans combien de temps ?

\- Quelques minutes.

\- Très bien. A tout de suite, Mademoiselle Swan.

Regina raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Emma remit le téléphone dans la poche du manteau, tira les couvertures sur le lit et s'assit le temps d'enfiler les bottes. Au moment de partir, elle s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir, contemplant son reflet d'un œil critique. Bon, au moins, elle portait un pantalon...

OooOooOooO

Regina étudiait les documents de la ville, prenant des notes sur ce qui devait être fait dans un avenir proche, espérant sincèrement qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa vie à ce moment-là. Alors qu'elle se sentait plonger peu à peu dans le désespoir, une clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Emma Swan beaucoup plus élégante que d'ordinaire.

\- Comment vous êtes entrée ? s'étonna la Sauveuse, qui tenait le trousseau de clé à la main.

\- A votre avis ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, la magie... Il va vraiment falloir que vous m'appreniez à disparaître comme ça, en un clin d'oeil. Je pourrais être plus crédible dans mon « rôle ».

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Regina referma le dossier qu'elle étudiait dans un claquement sec, éprouvant un élan de mauvaise humeur.

\- L'Auteur n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, marmonna-t-elle. Tous les petits détails y sont, c'est comme si vous viviez ma vie depuis le début.

\- Des détails ? répéta Emma. Comme le fait que tous les vêtements de votre dressing soient à ma taille, par exemple ?

\- Oui, exactement. Et comme le fait que votre écriture et votre signature soient sur tous les documents de la ville...

La Sauveuse se laissa tomber sur une chaise, de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle observa attentivement son amie, notant le chemisier rouge et la veste grise sans fermeture qui venait de son armoire mais qu'elle-même n'avait que rarement portée. Regina avait trouvé un moyen de rester fidèle à son propre style... Sauf en ce qui concernait le jean, bien sûr.

\- Ca allait, ce matin ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Disons que ce n'était pas de tout repos. Et de votre côté ?

\- Je veux bien vous croire. De mon côté tout allait bien.

\- Crochet a essayé de vous joindre.

\- Vous avez répondu ?

Emma soupira discrètement. Elle avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle continue à fréquenter son petit-ami.

\- Non, répondit Regina. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ?

\- Bonne question...

La Sauveuse se laissa peser contre le dossier de la chaise. Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'elle s'était précipitée au bureau du maire sans prendre le temps de boire ou de manger quelque chose.

\- Récapitulons, soupira Regina. Nos vies ont été échangées pour une durée indéterminée par un espèce de nabot armé d'une plume qui a le pouvoir de tout modifier à sa guise. Nous devons trouver un moyen de lui retirer ce pouvoir.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a une solution magique, quelque part dans vos livres de sort ? Ou dans la boutique de Gold ? Sinon, il nous reste toujours la possibilité d'enfermer l'Auteur dans la page...

\- Nous le ferons si nous ne trouvons pas mieux.

\- Il faudrait que nous puissions lui opposer un pouvoir tout aussi puissant. Peut-être qu'à nous deux...

\- Non, l'interrompit Regina. Nous ne pouvons pas agir directement, pas tant que l'Auteur menacera Henry.

La reine se perdit dans ses réflexions un instant, les mains croisées sous son menton.

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour s'opposer à l'Auteur nous aide ? résuma Emma.

\- Oui, exactement... Mais qui ?

Le regard de Regina s'illumina.

\- L'Auteur a été engagé par quelqu'un pour effectuer ce travail, pour raconter nos histoires ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et si cette personne lui retirait sa fonction ? Il n'aurait plus le moindre pouvoir !

\- Et qui est cette personne ? Le Sorcier ?

\- Nous ne pouvons que faire des théories, malheureusement...

Emma se redressa vivement, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Donnez-moi mon téléphone, ordonna-t-elle. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

Regina fronça les sourcils mais obéit, plongeant la main dans la poche de son jean pour en ressortir le portable de son amie. Elle le lui tendit par-dessus le bureau, l'interrogeant du regard. Sans donner la moindre explication, Emma s'empressa de récupérer son bien. Elle aperçut aussitôt l'appel manqué de son petit-ami mais l'ignora, ouvrant plutôt sa boîte de réception. Elle se lança aussitôt dans la rédaction d'un message.

\- A qui est-ce que vous écrivez ? s'enquit la reine, agacée.

\- August.

\- Vous voulez demander de l'aide à l'homme que j'ai kidnappé lorsqu'il était encore enfant et emmené à Gold pour qu'il le torture ? Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, sans cesser de taper son message.

\- Il peut nous aider, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il avait des informations à propos de l'Auteur, il en sait plus que nous.

Regina hocha la tête sans répondre tout en laissant son regard errer sur la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que cette situation perdure, quand bien même désobéir à l'Auteur pouvait se révéler dangereux. Il allait falloir faire preuve de prudence. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur le soutient d'Emma. Elle n'était pas seule.

\- Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans une heure, annonça la Sauveuse.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Nous devons régler ce problème au plus vite !

\- Je ne réglerai aucun problème le ventre vide. Alors, envie de m'accompagner chez Granny prendre un bon petit-déjeuner ?

Regina haussa un sourcil, l'expression de son visage oscillant entre la surprise et la consternation.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas très bien saisi la gravité de la situation, répondit-elle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en danger immédiat. Et je pense que nous devrions agir de la façon la plus normale possible. L'Auteur va probablement surveiller nos faits et gestes et il doit impérativement croire que nous jouons le jeu.

La reine pesa le pour et le contre, réfléchissant aux arguments de son amie.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour aller déjeuner chez Granny, rétorqua-t-elle finalement.

\- Et si je croise Robin ? Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire !

\- Raison de plus pour rester ici.

Emma se leva et s'appuya contre le bureau, un sourire compatissant sur le visage.

\- Regina, dit-elle doucement. Nous allons trouver un moyen de forcer l'Auteur à refaire l'échange, nous allons tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. Mais ça va prendre un certain temps, c'est impossible à éviter. Nous n'avons aucune idée de la façon dont nous allons procéder alors autant commencer dès maintenant à nous préparer pour la suite. Mes parents risquent de se montrer très insistants s'ils se rendent compte que nous leur cachons quelque chose. Nous allons devoir agir le plus naturellement possible.

Regina tourna la tête, évitant le regard de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait suivre, elle ne voulait pas se résigner à l'idée de vivre une vie différente, même à court terme.

\- Je ne peux pas être vous, répondit-elle. Vos parents vont forcément se rendre compte de quelque chose, sans parler de votre petit-ami.

\- C'est notre devoir de faire en sorte d'être crédibles. Il en va de la vie d'Henry.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas ! s'énerva la reine.

Elle se releva vivement et s'approcha de la fenêtre, regardant dehors en tentant de se calmer. N'y parvenant pas, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, s'efforçant de se détendre. Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras et elle fit volte-face, surprise.

\- Ma promesse tient toujours, déclara calmement Emma. Vous méritez d'obtenir votre fin heureuse et vous l'aurez. Tout ce qui se passe maintenant, c'est seulement un contretemps.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, Mademoiselle Swan.

La Sauveuse sourit, rassurée par le ton doux que son amie avait employé pour lui répondre.

\- Vous pouvez me lâcher le bras, maintenant, ajouta Regina.

Emma obtempéra en rougissant.

\- Bon, et ce déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle, pressée de passer à autre chose.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

Regina inspira profondément. L'idée d'être forcée à se plier aux exigences de l'Auteur l'agaçait prodigieusement. Refoulant sa colère, elle se força à sourire.

\- Vous allez devoir m'en dire un peu plus à votre sujet, expliqua-t-elle. De façon à ce que je puisse « jouer le jeu » sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Oui, je suppose que c'est une bonne idée... Vous réalisez que vous allez devoir vous confier aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je sais.

Regina traversa la pièce pour récupérer le téléphone portable abandonné sur le bureau. Elle le glissa dans la poche de son jean et marcha droit vers la sortie, sachant que son amie la suivait. Tout en arpentant les couloirs de la mairie, la reine songea qu'elle avait de la chance. La situation était désagréable, certes, mais elle aurait pu l'être encore davantage si l'Auteur avait choisi d'échanger sa vie avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'aurait-elle fait, par exemple, en se réveillant mariée à David Nolan, mère d'un bébé de quelques mois et obligée de prétendre être Mary-Margaret ? Jamais elle n'aurait pu le supporter. L'existence d'Emma, au moins, n'était pas totalement dénuée d'intérêt. Regina s'était parfois demandé que ce son amie pouvait ressentir, à quoi sa vie pouvait ressembler en dehors de ce qu'elle savait d'elle.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais de le découvrir.

* * *

 ** _On se retrouve dans deux jours pour la suite, A très vite !_**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Investigations

**_Bonjour à tous ! Je poste plus tôt parce que j'ai pris un peu d'avance et que j'aurais probablement mieux à faire ce soir. Enjoy !_**

 _ **Bref. Cette fic me fait regretter de ne pas avoir de talent pour le montage photo ou le dessin. Si quelqu'un se sent de faire un fanart, qu'il ne se gêne pas !**_

 _ **Je vais prendre une minute pour remercier les merveilleuses personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Sachez que j'apprécie réellement vos petits mots ! Vous êtes tous parfaits.**_

 _ **Un merci spécial aux adorables Guest ! Vous êtes géniaux. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas de compte ? Venez, entrez dans la lumière ( ça sonne un peu bizarre en fait ) ! Whatever. Je vous aime !**_

 _ **Instant Pub : Vous connaissez Regalilla ? Cette auteur de génie dont je parle en permanence et à laquelle je fais des déclarations d'amour régulièrement ? Mais oui, vous savez forcément qui elle est. Il se trouve que cette fabuleuse personne vient de commencer une nouvelle fic du nom de**_ **Meet You Covertly** _ **. Un Swan Queen qui va être absolument parfait, comme d'habitude. Je vous encourage vivement à aller jeter un œil et laisser une review, parce que les reviews, c'est très important. Je compte sur vous !**_

 _ **Maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre ! J'avais l'intention de partir sur des confidences mais ça va plutôt être pour le prochain chap, finalement. Disons qu'Emma et Regina sont toutes les deux de grosses handicapées de l'amitié (n'allez pas me dire le contraire) alors on va y aller à leur rythme, ce sont mes personnages qui décident. ( dur dur d'être auteur, Isaac et moi on va fonder un club )**_

 _ **Aller, j'arrête de dire des conneries et on se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **I know you care  
I know it's always been there  
But there is trouble ahead I can feel it  
You are just saving yourself when you hide it**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Investigations**

\- Dites... Est-ce que les gens vous regardent toujours de cette façon ?

Regina leva le nez de son assiette et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Plusieurs habitués du café Granny, dont Leroy et Ruby, lui adressèrent un signe de la main ou un sourire avenant. Il y avait des avantages à être la Sauveuse, apparemment. Agacée, la reine retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

\- Comme si j'allais leur jeter une malédiction, vous voulez dire ? se moqua-t-elle.

Emma ricana tout en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Puis elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de la banquette et lança d'une voix forte :

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

La plupart des personnes présentes se détournèrent, gênées. Leroy mit un peu plus du temps mais il finit par se pencher sur ses œufs au bacon, sans répondre.

\- Vous savez que je n'aurais probablement pas réagi de cette façon ? s'enquit Regina, qui souriait malgré tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Vous, vous savez que je suis différente, que j'ai changé. Vous étiez là au Pays Imaginaire, vous étiez là lorsque j'ai affronté Zelena et utilisé la magie blanche. Les autres, eux, ont toujours des doutes à mon sujet. De gros doutes.

\- Alors vous êtes obligée de faire profil bas ? Ce n'est vraiment pas votre genre.

Regina soupira bruyamment et repoussa son assiette presque vide.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça m'est insupportable, reconnut-elle. Devoir gagner le respect et la confiance de toutes ces personnes dont je me fiche complètement... Mais je le fais pour Henry. J'essaye d'être quelqu'un de bien, pour lui.

\- Mais vous _êtes_ quelqu'un de bien. Je le sais, Henry le sait, mes parents le savent et tous les autres devraient le savoir aussi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis pour eux. Mais vous n'avez pas à supporter leurs regards méprisants.

\- J'imagine que c'est à vous de l'endurer, maintenant.

Emma acquiesça et s'étira, étendant les bras sur la banquette.

\- On va devoir parler comportement, constata Regina. Plus encore que notre façon de parler, notre gestuelle peut révéler la vérité à propos de l'échange. Vous allez devoir agir d'une façon un peu plus... Distinguée.

La Sauveuse leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle prenait une posture raide, le dos droit, les jambes croisées.

\- C'est mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mmh... Disons qu'il y a encore du travail.

\- Vous allez en avoir aussi. Je vous rappelle que vous allez devoir tenir votre rôle continuellement puisque vous allez vivre au loft avec mes parents.

Regina grimaça à cette pensée.

\- A ce propos... Comment suis-je supposée agir avec Mary-Margaret et David ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

\- Je comprends. Alors, euh... Vous connaissez David. Il est fidèle à lui-même, très protecteur et très respectueux. Il ne nous forcera jamais à lui parler s'il sent que vous n'avez pas la tête à ça. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ma mère, par contre.

\- Je sais bien. Mais cela ne me dit comment _vous_ , vous agissez avec eux.

Emma haussa les épaules tout en réfléchissant, s'interrogeant pour la première fois sur son comportement envers ses parents.

\- Nous sommes proches, répondit-elle finalement. Avec les années, nous avons commencé à agir comme une véritable famille. Avant de vivre au loft, j'étais très indépendante et incapable de m'ouvrir aux autres, mais ça a changé au contact de ma mère. Elle devine facilement ce que je ressens, ce qui peut se révéler parfois gênant. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera dans la situation actuelle.

\- Ce que je sais des relations mère/fille ne risque pas de m'être très utile, soupira Regina.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez vous permettre d'être un peu distante avec mes parents. Je viens seulement de leur pardonner, pour Lily, pour Maléfique. Alors ils devraient imputer votre comportement à toute cette histoire.

\- Tant mieux.

Emma jeta un œil à la pendule du restaurant et se releva d'un bond.

\- C'est l'heure ! s'exclama-t-elle. August doit déjà être au bureau.

\- Espérons qu'il pourra nous aider.

Regina se leva tandis que son amie filait demander à Ruby de mettre leurs consommations sur sa note. Elle ramassa la veste abandonnée sur la banquette et sortit attendre devant le café Granny. Deux minutes plus tard, Emma la rejoignit, s'efforçant d'adopter une démarche qui ressemblait davantage au rôle qu'elle devait tenir.

\- Pas mal, reconnut Regina. Mais ce sera encore mieux avec un tailleur.

\- Je préfère les pantalons.

\- Il y a des robes dans votre penderie, en quoi est-ce si différent d'un tailleur ?

Emma haussa les épaules et chercha sa voiture du regard, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était venue avec celle de son amie. Tout en traversant la rue, elle rétorqua :

\- Et vous me voyez souvent en robe ?

\- Non. C'est dommage, d'ailleurs, je suis certaine que ça vous irait bien.

La Sauveuse fit volte-face en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que Regina Mills venait de lui faire une sorte de compliment ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dans ce cas. Et vous, vous vous sentez d'humeur à porter une veste en cuir ?

\- Ne rêvez pas trop.

\- Oh, aller ! Ce serait plus crédible.

Emma s'approcha de la voiture et ouvrit la portière, le sourire aux lèvres. Avant de se glisser derrière le volant, elle adressa un regard malicieux à son amie, qui plissait les yeux, prenant un air menaçant. Constatant que Regina ne bougeait pas, la Sauveuse fit descendre la vitre et lança :

\- Alors, vous venez, _Mademoiselle_ Mills ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire étirant ses lèvres malgré elle. Tout en s'asseyant côté passager, elle marmonna :

\- Au moins il y en a une que la situation amuse...

OooOooOooO

Regina poussa un soupir de découragement, le regard rivé sur le téléphone de son amie, qui affichait six appels manqués de Killian. Le pirate tentait de la joindre toutes les demi-heures depuis son réveil, s'acharnant même s'il ne recevait pas de réponse.

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Robin ? demanda-t-elle à Emma, qui marchait devant elle dans les escaliers de la mairie.

La blonde se retourna sans cesser d'avancer, une moue compatissante sur le visage.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Ah... C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire pour Robin et pour Crochet.

\- Oui, je sais bien...

Emma tira nerveusement sur son chemisier et prit la direction du bureau du maire, devant lequel August attendait, appuyé contre le mur. Il leva la tête en entendant les talons claquer sur le sol et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Regina, qui s'efforça de le lui retourner.

\- Alors, besoin de mon aide ? lança-t-il.

La reine acquiesça et pénétra dans le bureau, suivie par les deux autres. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fatiguée d'avance à l'idée de devoir jouer le jeu.

\- Mon père m'attend à l'atelier alors je vais devoir faire court, prévint August, qui s'assit à son tour.

\- Pas de problèmes, répondit Regina. Alors, est-ce que vo... Est-ce que tu as des informations à propos de l'Auteur ? Est-ce que tu connais un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire ?

\- Je ne sais rien, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous renseigner : l'Apprenti. C'est l'homme qui a donné son pouvoir à l'Auteur. C'est lui qui m'a parlé du livre de contes, un jour, quand j'étais à Phuket. Tout ce que je savais, je le savais grâce à lui.

\- S'il était à Storybrooke, tu pourrais le retrouver ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, reconnut l'écrivain. Mais je peux vous montrer à quoi il ressemble.

August plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit une feuille pliée en quatre. Il la déplia soigneusement et la tendit à Regina, qui examina le dessin en réfléchissant intensément.

\- Merci, dit-elle finalement. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous allons retrouver cet homme...

\- On va faire des photocopies de ce portrait, décida Emma. On l'affichera ensuite partout dans la ville, comme ça si quelqu'un a vu l'Apprenti, il pourra nous dire où le trouver.

\- Bonne idée, approuva August.

Il se releva et tendit la main, la posant sur l'épaule de son « amie ».

\- Je dois y aller, annonça-t-il. Mais j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. On pourra peut-être aller faire un tour ? J'ai toujours ma moto.

Emma masqua un petit éclat de rire dans une toux factice, récoltant en retour un regard assassin de Regina. Celle-ci se tourna ensuite vers August, se forçant à sourire amicalement.

\- Je vais avoir beaucoup à faire, dans les jours à venir, répondit-elle. Alors je crains que ça ne soit pas possible avant un bout de temps.

\- Pas de problèmes. Je vais vous laisser travailler, toutes les deux... Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être au bureau du Shérif ?

\- C'est la journée de David, expliqua la Sauveuse.

\- Oh. D'accord. Bon, cette fois j'y vais. A la prochaine !

August traversa la pièce d'un pas léger et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Dès que les bruits de ses pas se furent éloignés, Emma se mit à rire franchement, les mains appuyées sur le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez si drôle, Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, peut-être le fait de vous imaginer partir faire un tour en moto avec August ? répliqua moqueusement la blonde.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Jamais de la vie, affirma-t-elle. Bon, et si nous parlions de quelque chose de plus important, comme d'un moyen de lutter contre l'Auteur ?

\- En attendant de savoir si l'Apprenti est une piste fiable, nous devrions peut-être jeter un œil à vos livres de sort, dans votre caveau ?

La reine se releva et glissa les mains dans les poches de son jean, sachant que son amie faisait souvent ce geste. Elle devait commencer à s'habituer à l'imiter.

\- Allons-y, soupira-t-elle.

OooOooOooO

Regina poussa un grognement de rage et envoya valser un énorme volume à travers la pièce.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y avait rien dans celui-ci non plus ? devina Emma.

Elle-même était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre dont elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots. Il faut dire qu'elle ne parlait pas elfique et que la plupart des formules du manuscrit étaient rédigées dans cette langue.

\- Non, confirma la brune. Rien du tout, c'est une perte de temps !

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose à la bibliothèque ? Ou dans la boutique de Gold ?

\- Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Belle. Elle a beaucoup de connaissances au sujet de la magie, même si c'est seulement théorique. Et, surtout, elle connaît par cœur la boutique de Gold. Si quelque chose là-bas peut nous aider, elle saura de quoi il s'agit.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas lui dire la vérité, rappela la Sauveuse. Il va falloir trouver un moyen détourné de lui demander des informations. Compliqué mais faisable. C'est d'accord.

Emma reposa le livre qu'elle tenait à la main et se dirigea vers la sortie du caveau.

\- Vous conduisez, déclara Regina.

Elle tendit les clés à son amie et la précéda dans les escaliers. Avec un peu de chance, Belle aurait une solution...

OooOooOooO

Regina regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre, sachant qu'elle ne disposait que de peu de temps avant d'atteindre le centre-ville. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et il était plus que temps qu'elle aborde sérieusement un sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Pour Robin et Crochet, que faisons-nous ?

Emma se raidit, une main posée sur le volant, le regard fixé sur la route.

\- J'y ai pensé, répondit-elle. Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire serait de dire à Killian que vous avez besoin de faire une pause, d'avoir du temps pour vous. De façon à ce qu'il vous laisse de l'espace, le temps que nous réglons le problème.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras ?

\- Il va lutter, c'est certain. Mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Je pourrais rester distante. Il finirait par comprendre tout seul que sa présence n'est plus désirée.

La Sauveuse se pinça la lèvre et resserra sa prise sur le volant.

\- Vous pourriez, confirma-t-elle. Mais si vous lui dites qu'il s'agit seulement d'une pause alors Killian ne le vivra pas comme si c'était une rupture définitive. Il y aura toujours un espoir pour l'avenir.

\- Très bien. Comment j'explique ce soudain besoin de distance ?

\- Dites lui que je ne suis pas prête à m'engager dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Que j'ai besoin de temps, que j'ai besoin d'être sûre que c'est ce que je veux vraiment.

Emma prit une grande inspiration. Elle réalisait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir triste mais en fait, elle était soulagée. L'Auteur lui avait donné sans le savoir la possibilité de dire la vérité à Killian sans avoir à la lui dire, sans avoir à affronter la douleur et la supplication dans son regard. Elle avait enfin prononcé à haute voix les mots qui se bloquaient dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à son petit-ami, ces mots qui ne franchissaient jamais ses lèvres mais prenaient de plus en plus de place dans sa tête, pesaient de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.

\- Je le ferais, promit Regina.

Emma sourit doucement, sentant une partie de son angoisse s'envoler.

\- Merci, répondit-elle. Et pour Robin, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

La brune sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et tenta de se reprendre pour afficher une expression sereine.

\- Prenez un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir, conseilla Emma.

Elle se gara devant la boutique de Gold et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Et si nous étions supposées jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ? s'inquiéta Regina. Et si mettre fin à votre relation avec Killian ne plaisait pas à l'Auteur ?

\- Quels autres choix avons-nous ? Je ne vais pas vous prêter mon petit-ami.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Mais la question mérite d'être posée. La vie d'Henry est toujours en danger.

\- Imaginons que, dans l'objectif d'obéir à l'Auteur et donc de rester crédibles, nous décidions de ne rien changer à nos habitudes.

\- Merci mais non merci. Je vous laisse votre petit-ami manchot et alcoolique.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je peux terminer ?

\- Allez-y, soupira Regina.

\- Bon. Imaginons que nous procédions de cette façon. Killian et Robin se rendraient compte aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas. Nous serions plus crédibles en restant à distance. En nous éloignant, de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas s'apercevoir de tout ce qui est brusquement différent dans notre comportement, nos habitudes et nos souvenirs.

\- Je suis d'accord. Espérons seulement que l'Auteur partage notre point de vue.

Regina poussa la portière et sortit de la voiture, pressée de penser à autre chose. Elle croisa le regard d'un passant qui lui fit un signe de la main depuis le trottoir d'en face.

\- Je n'avais jamais réalisé que vous étiez si populaire, dit-elle à Emma, tout en répondant d'un hochement de tête vaguement poli.

La blonde haussa les épaules et claqua sa portière.

\- Dire que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais quand j'ai brisé la malédiction, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Vos admirateurs seraient choqués, Mademoiselle Swan.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice. Puis Regina se dirigea vers la porte de la boutique et tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

\- Belle n'est peut-être pas là, s'inquiéta la Sauveuse.

\- On va quand même jeter un coup d'œil.

La brune força magiquement la serrure et poussa la porte, faisant retentir de carillon de l'entrée. Une exclamation étouffée se fit entendre, venant de l'arrière-boutique. Emma fronça les sourcils et se glissa dans la pièce, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à se procurer un revolver. Elle fit signe à Regina de ne pas parler puis se colla contre le rideau et tendit l'oreille. Deux respirations distinctes étaient perceptibles. Prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs, la Sauveuse poussa le rideau et se figea. Belle se tenait au milieu de la pièce, la dague du Ténébreux entre les mains, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Rumplestiltskin était agenouillé sur le sol, immobilisé par le pouvoir de la dague. Son regard était différent, plus effrayant, plus bestial.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'exclama Regina en entrant à son tour.

\- C'est son cœur, murmura Belle, la voix tremblante. Il est devenu totalement noir.

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

\- Alors, là, on a un problème, commenta-t-elle.

La reine poussa un long soupir de découragement. Avec les derniers évènements, elle avait complètement oublié son vieil ennemi.

\- Nous allons l'enfermer, décida-t-elle. Tant que la dague sera entre de bonnes mains, nous n'aurons rien à craindre du Ténébreux.

\- Non, protesta Belle. Nous pouvons sûrement faire quelque chose, le ramener...

\- Non, refusa Regina. Il a perdu sa capacité à aimer ! L'homme est mort, il ne reste que le monstre.

Belle fondit en larmes, les mains serrées sur la dague, le corps agité de sanglots douloureux. Rumplestiltskin siffla entre ses dents et tenta de se redresser, aussitôt arrêté par un ordre de sa femme :

\- Ne bouge pas !

Emma contemplait la scène avec inquiétude. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment compliquées à Storybrooke...

\- Nous pourrions peut-être lui faire passer la limite de la ville ? proposa-t-elle. Dans un monde sans magie, il n'aurait plus de pouvoirs.

Le Ténébreux la transperça du regard, son visage se tordant sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Je n'irais nulle part, affirma-t-il.

Emma sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle réalisait soudain que l'être en face d'elle avait été détruit par ses mauvais choix, rongé par le pouvoir, jusqu'à ne devenir que cet homme qui n'en était plus un, esclave de la magie. Même ainsi à genoux sur le sol, Gold restait terriblement menaçant. Sa voix rauque et son regard dément ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression.

\- Non, murmura Belle.

Elle essuya ses larmes et reprit un peu plus fort :

\- Le Ténébreux serait dangereux même dans un monde sans magie. Regina a raison... Il vaut mieux l'enfermer, tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé une solution pour ramener Rumple.

La reine retint un commentaire désobligeant, consciente qu'elle devait tenir son rôle et qu'Emma n'aurait certainement pas fait méchamment remarquer qu'il était un peu trop tard pour espérer sauver Rumplestiltskin. Elle se contenta donc d'attendre que Belle détourne le regard pour faire apparaître un nuage de fumée qui emporta toutes les personnes présentes dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital.

OooOooOooO

Emma eut un mouvement de recul, surprise de voir apparaître un mur devant elle, là où il n'y avait rien un instant plus tôt. Des volutes de fumée mauve se dissipèrent peu à peu et elle jeta un regard circulaire, comprenant bien vite où elle se trouvait.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle à Regina. C'est plus pratique comme ça.

La brune sourit et s'approcha de la cellule qui lui faisait face et qui était voisine à celle de Zelena. Elle ouvrit la porte et annonça :

\- Ici, ce sera parfait !

Belle resserra sa prise sur la dague et ordonna à son mari de pénétrer dans la pièce. Rumplestiltskin obéit, contraint et forcé.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'Auteur veut que vous redeveniez la Méchante Reine, déclara Emma, suffisamment bas pour que seule son amie l'entende.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Regardez ce que Gold est devenu ! Si vous recommenciez à vouloir vous venger, non seulement vous détruiriez tout ce que vous avez accompli ces dernières années mais en plus votre cœur s'assombrirait. Vous pourriez en mourir !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne replongerai pas dans mes mauvaises habitudes. J'ai la ferme intention de vous rendre la vie impossible pour encore de nombreuses années.

La Sauveuse sourit, ayant tout à fait perçu la tendresse contenue dans cette dernière phrase. Elle se tourna vers Regina, qui fixait calmement la cellule, à l'intérieur de laquelle Belle tentait de parler à son mari, sans obtenir de réponse. Se sentant observée, la brune jeta un regard en coin à son amie, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Emma sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir tandis qu'elle contemplait la reine, réalisant soudain à quel point elle tenait à leur amitié et à quel point elle avait peur de la perdre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas tentée de reprendre ces mauvaises habitudes ? demanda-t-elle, un peu de la détresse qu'elle ressentait filtrant dans sa voix.

\- Parfois, si, reconnut Regina. Mais alors je me souviens de toutes les bonnes choses que ma rédemption m'a apportées : une relation plus solide et sincère avec Henry, cette étrange complicité que j'ai parfois avec Blanche, l'amour de Robin même si tout est différent maintenant... Et votre amitié, aussi, bien sûr.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligée de le dire.

\- Je ne m'y sens pas obligée. A vrai dire, c'est grâce à cette amitié que je vois vraiment tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru.

Emma baissa les yeux en souriant, touchée par cette simple affirmation. A cet instant, une voix familière s'éleva de la cellule voisine, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. L'ayant reconnu également, Regina se tourna vers Robin, surprise et peinée de le trouver ici.

\- Emma ! s'exclama le voleur, un air un peu coupable sur le visage. Je suis venu voir si Zelena n'avait besoin de rien... Pour le bébé.

La Sauveuse fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard en coin à son amie, remarquant aussitôt la détresse dans ses yeux et le tremblement de ses lèvres. Se tournant de nouveau face à son « petit-ami », elle répondit sèchement :

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

\- J'allais le faire, mais je savais que tu étais très occupée à cause de l'Auteur. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Non.

Robin se rapprocha de la jeune femme blonde et lui prit la main, une supplication dans le regard. Regina, qui détournait les yeux avec un mélange de gêne et de tristesse, décida d'affronter cette vision plutôt que de l'éviter. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que, au-delà de la colère qu'elle ressentait, elle disposait maintenant d'un point de vue extérieur qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir sur sa relation avec Robin. Les mots de l'Auteur lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Votre sœur est enceinte de votre prétendu grand amour et vous ne faites rien ?_

 _Elle a souffert. Et les personnes qui l'ont fait souffrir doivent en payer le prix !_

 _On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Robin la rende heureuse._

Regina prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle réalisait pourquoi elle était si furieuse envers l'Auteur. Parce qu'il l'avait manipulée, bien sûr, mais plus encore parce qu'il avait _raison_. Emma avait ramené Marianne du passé – Zelena, même si elle ne l'avait pas su à ce moment-là – mais elle n'était pas à l'origine de tout le malheur qui en avait découlé. Cet évènement n'avait fait que révéler une fragilité bien réelle dans la relation que Regina entretenait avec Robin, dans les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers elle. Il avait eu des circonstances atténuantes, pendant un temps. Mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Zelena était _enceinte_.

Regina porta une main à son cœur, se concentrant sur les battements réguliers, essayant de toutes ses forces de refouler l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Combien de temps avait-il fallu à Robin pour l'oublier ? Ca avait été l'affaire de quelques semaines ! Elle avait eu tort de croire qu'elle était responsable de son propre malheur et que pardonner suffirait. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de pardonner. Comment l'aurait-elle pu, lorsqu'elle était hantée par la vision du couple heureux que Robin avait formé avec Marianne, avec Zelena, tandis qu'elle était toujours à Storybrooke, luttant et se raccrochant à leur bonheur passé ? N'y tenant plus, Regina tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Emma tourna la tête à cet instant et eut le temps de voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amie. Elle dégagea sèchement sa main, que Robin tenait serré dans la sienne, et se lança à la poursuite de Regina. Que devrait-elle se faire pardonner, cette fois-ci ?

* * *

 ** _Donnez-moi votre avis et on se retrouve dans deux jours pour la suite !_**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Une famille

**_Bonjour les amis !  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce chapitre. Mes personnages continuent à faire leur vie sans que je n'y puisse rien, c'est à la fois fascinant et frustrant. On verra si ça vous plaira !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre.  
Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire savoir qu'ils sont là et qu'ils aiment._**

 _ **On se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Une famille**

\- Regina ! Attendez !

Emma n'eut que le temps de saisir son amie par le bras que déjà un nuage de fumée d'origine magique les entourait, les transportant dans le bureau du maire. Constatant qu'elle avait été suivie, la brune se dégagea sèchement et se détourna, espérant cacher ses yeux noyés de larmes.

\- Sortez ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non ! Regina, je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas... Je sais que me voir avec Robin doit être difficile pour vous mais dites moi seulement ce que vous voulez que je fasse et je le ferais.

\- Je veux seulement que vous sortiez. Laissez-moi seule.

\- Non, répéta la Sauveuse. Je ne vous laisserez pas seule dans cet état. Je veux seulement vous aider ! Nous sommes amies, vous vous souvenez ?

La reine se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, luttant pour ne pas céder à sa tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque la voit dans cet état, et encore moins Emma Swan.

\- Sortez, ordonna-t-elle à nouveau.

La blonde secoua la tête, sans répondre, et s'assit à son tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal, murmura-t-elle, une expression coupable sur le visage.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Maintenant, laissez-moi.

\- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce qui ne va pas.

Regina leva les yeux sur son amie – de toute façon, il était trop tard pour lui cacher ses larmes – et fronça les sourcils, surprise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en souciez, Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Parce que je vous apprécie.

La brune eut un petit ricanement désabusé, qui s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'elle capta l'air sérieux de son amie.

\- Vous ne devriez pas, répondit-elle. L'Auteur avait raison à mon sujet.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi. L'Auteur avait tort. Je vois tout le bon qu'il y a en vous, je le vois vraiment.

Regina essuya ses joues humides et prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, murmura-t-elle. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais jamais prétendre à une fin heureuse. Je ne la mérite tout simplement pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, vous la méritez.

Emma tendit la main vers son amie mais interrompit son geste, soudain pleine d'hésitation. Puis elle vit les yeux brillants de Regina et oublia toute la réserve dont elle faisait preuve habituellement. Sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, elle combla la distance qui la séparait de la brune et l'entoura de ses bras. A son grand étonnement, son élan d'affection lui fut aussitôt retourné. Pour la première fois, Regina cessa de lutter et accepta seulement le soutient qu'on lui offrait, à ce moment où elle en avait tellement besoin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence confortable qu'aucune des deux ne pensa à rompre.

Emma se détendit peu à peu et se mit à faire des cercles dans le dos de son amie à l'aide de sa main, espérant que ce contact lui permettrait de se calmer. Elle craignit un instant que Regina ne se détache, mais celle-ci n'en fit rien, poussant au contraire un discret soupir de contentement. Elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, brusquement, pourquoi elle se sentait si bien alors qu'elle était si malheureuse un instant plus tôt. Se pouvait-il que cette sérénité toute nouvelle lui soit seulement procurée par Emma, par son étreinte à la fois douce et ferme, chaleureuse et réconfortante ?

Regina reprit sa respiration, lentement, ravie de sentir l'angoisse redescendre et disparaitre peu à peu. Les doutes se dissipaient, remplacés par la sensation d'être en sécurité et à sa place, dans les bras d'une amie. C'était étrange, très étrange même, lorsqu'on savait à quel point les contacts physiques avaient toujours été compliqués pour elle. Mais avec Emma, c'était différent. Avoir la tête dans son cou, les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait le visage, respirer son odeur familière, tout cela paraissait... Normal. Et ça n'avait aucun sens, car elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches auparavant.

Troublée, Regina se détacha, un petit sourire gêné se dessinant sur ses lèvres. La Sauveuse évita son regard, ses joues se teintant peu à peu de rouge.

\- Merci, murmura la brune.

\- Euh. Y'a pas de quoi. Et si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas, maintenant ?

La reine soupira et se laissa peser contre le dossier du canapé, le corps encore un peu tremblant.

\- L'Auteur avait raison, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai envie de me venger. Je ne supporte pas de voir Zelena enceinte, de savoir qu'elle porte l'enfant de Robin, qu'ils ont vécu ensemble ces derniers mois... Il serait tellement plus facile de vous en vouloir à vous, mais la vérité, c'est que j'en veux à Robin. Je lui en veux de m'avoir oublié si facilement, de m'avoir remplacé, d'avoir défendu « Marianne » quand je lui ai dit la vérité à propos de Zelena...

\- Je comprends.

\- Vraiment ?

Emma acquiesça. Elle regardait son amie, hésitant à prendre sa main dans la sienne pour lui transmettre encore physiquement son soutient. Elle se retint de faire le moindre geste, estimant qu'elle avait déjà poussé l'audace suffisamment loin en prenant Regina dans ses bras.

\- Oui, répondit-elle plutôt. Moi aussi, à votre place, je souffrirais et j'aurais envie de me venger. C'est tout à fait compréhensible et tout à fait normal.

Regina soupira et se redressa, les yeux enfin secs, envisageant les choses plus calmement.

\- La vengeance ne m'apportera rien de bon, répondit-elle. Mais pardonner à Robin non plus. Les choses sont allées trop loin.

\- Mais vous l'aimez.

\- Oui, je l'aime. Mais je ne me vais pas me réfugier derrière mes sentiments pour m'excuser ma faiblesse. Car lui pardonner maintenant serait de la faiblesse. Vous m'avez demandé de dire à Crochet que vous aviez besoin de temps et je crois que c'est exactement ce que vous allez devoir dire à Robin.

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle.

Regina se releva, contente d'avoir réussi à prendre une décision, même si ladite décision lui coûtait.

\- Je vais téléphoner à Belle, annonça-t-elle. Histoire de savoir si tout s'est bien passé avec Rumplestiltskin. Vous devriez aller chercher Henry à l'école, c'est votre week-end.

\- Oh. Ah, oui, logique. J'y vais, dans ce cas.

Emma se leva à son tour et s'éloigna en direction de la porte, s'arrêtant une minute sur le seuil pour jeter un regard en arrière. Son amie se tenait dos à elle, le téléphone collé contre l'oreille, une main glissée dans la poche de son jean. La Sauveuse sourit à cette vision et se détourna, prenant le chemin de la sortie.

OooOooOooO

Lorsque Regina poussa la porte du loft, fatiguée par la journée difficile qu'elle venait de passer, elle constata avec agacement que Crochet l'attendait. Il se tenait sagement à table avec les Charmants, complimentant les talents culinaires de Mary-Margaret. Celle-ci releva la tête en entendant la porte se refermer et se précipita aussitôt sur sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de se dégager sèchement, attendant impatiemment que Blanche se lasse de la serrer à l'en étouffer. Décidément, les Charmants se sentaient pleins d'affection à son égard, aujourd'hui...

\- Et si tu laissais notre fille respirer ? lança David, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Mary-Margaret recula, au grand soulagement de son ancienne ennemie, qui se força à afficher une expression plus amicale.

\- Je rentre tard, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Nous étions inquiets ! l'accusa sa « mère ». Que s'est-il passé ?

Regina expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Gold tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, juste en face de Crochet. Elle ignora la main que le pirate lui tendait et fit mine de s'intéresser à l'assiette que David venait de poser devant elle en songeant qu'il était agréable, pour une fois, que quelqu'un cuisine pour elle.

\- Belle doit être terriblement malheureuse, s'affligea Blanche.

\- Elle avait l'air de tenir le coup, rétorqua la reine, tout en portant sa fourchette à ses lèvres.

Après avoir avalé sa bouchée et prit une gorgée d'eau, elle ajouta :

\- Elle pense qu'elle va pouvoir ramener Rumple. Mais, honnêtement, j'en doute.

\- Elle a raison de continuer à y croire, répondit David. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

\- L'espoir peut faire beaucoup de mal, fit remarquer Regina.

\- Tout ce qui compte, c'est d'être sûr que ça en vaut la peine, conclut Mary-Margaret.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un calme relatif, seulement rompu au moment où Neal se réveilla et se mit à geindre. Etant en train de débarrasser la table, Blanche fit signe à sa « fille » de s'occuper du bébé. Cette dernière obtempéra de son mieux, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Zelena et au bébé qui allait voir le jour dans quelques mois. Heureusement, David décida de prendre le relai et prit Neal dans ses bras. Puis il poussa doucement sa « fille » en direction de Crochet. Celui-ci entraîna aussitôt Regina vers la porte.

\- Il faut qu'on discute, expliqua-t-il.

La reine se laissa faire, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas y couper, et ayant par ailleurs une promesse à tenir. Une fois dehors devant l'immeuble, elle fit quelques pas dans la rue, resserrant sur elle les pans de la veste d'Emma.

\- On marche ? proposa Killian.

Sa « petite-amie » acquiesça et s'éloigna sans l'attendre, le forçant à lui courir après. L'ayant rejointe, il la saisit par le bras et la força à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'agacement filtrant dans sa voix. Tu m'évites, je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- J'ai seulement besoin d'être un peu seule.

\- Sans moi, tu veux dire ?

Regina baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots.

\- J'ai besoin qu'on fasse une pause, annonça-t-elle finalement. Je veux être sûre que je prends la bonne décision en étant avec toi. J'ai... J'ai besoin de temps.

\- De temps ? répéta Crochet. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a suffisamment attendu ?

\- Peut-être que _toi_ , tu as suffisamment attendu, mais moi j'ai besoin de plus de temps. Je suis désolée.

Regina tira nerveusement sur la manche de sa veste. Cette situation était encore plus étrange et dérangeante que le câlin que Blanche lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. Cette sensation s'accentua lorsque Killian s'approcha, posant sa main sur la joue de sa « petite-amie ».

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il. Toi et moi, on a déjà fait tellement de chemin ensemble... Je n'abandonnerai pas.

\- Il n'est pas question d'abandonner. Seulement de me laisser un peu d'espace pour réfléchir et prendre la bonne décision.

\- Je savais à quoi m'attendre avec toi, Regina, reconnut le pirate en souriant tristement. Mais ces derniers temps, j'avais vraiment espéré que nous avions franchi un nouveau cap. Je sais que tu as toujours des doutes, mais tu dois me croire, ils n'ont pas de raison d'être. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu les personnes que tu as aimé auparavant que tu me perdras moi aussi. Je survivrai et je resterai à tes côtés. Je suis sûr que tu prendras la bonne décision.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle était supposée dire. Espérant faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, Killian se pencha pour l'embrasser, se faisant repousser presque aussitôt. Emma n'aurait sûrement pas réagi de cette façon mais Regina ne se sentait pas capable de supporter d'échanger un baiser avec cet homme qu'elle détestait.

\- Laisse-moi du temps, insista-t-elle.

Puis, ignorant la douleur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Crochet, elle fit demi-tour et repartit d'un bon pas vers le loft.

\- Regina ! cria Killian, sans pour autant la poursuivre. Je n'abandonnerai pas !

La reine leva les yeux au ciel sans cesser d'avancer, résistant à l'envie de faire demi-tour pour éborgner le pirate avec son propre crochet – au moins, là, le message serait clair ! Une fois arrivée devant la porte du loft, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, espérant qu'elle avait bien tenu son rôle et que son « petit-ami » avait cru à ses arguments.

OooOooOooO

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Emma tourna la tête vers son fils et lui adressa un sourire nerveux. Ah, si seulement elle pouvait se contenter de hausser les épaules et de lui dire de commander une pizza !

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle.

Alors qu'elle envisageait de s'éloigner discrètement de la cuisine le temps de passer un coup de téléphone à Regina, Henry vola à son secours en ouvrant la porte du frigidaire et en annonçant joyeusement :

\- Il y a des restes de l'autre jour ! C'était super bon, c'était quoi déjà ?

\- Euuuuh... Je m'en souviens pas.

\- Tout va bien, Maman ?

Emma acquiesça, s'efforçant de dissimuler l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.

\- Oui, oui, je suis juste très fatiguée.

\- C'est normal, tu as pas dû dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière, puisque tu cherchais l'Auteur avec Maman.

\- Oui. Exactement.

La Sauveuse prit le plat contenant les restes des mains de son fils, ordonnant à celui-ci de la laisser cuisiner en paix. Le garçon haussa les épaules et s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « toujours de mauvaise humeur quand tu dors pas assez... ». Dès qu'Henry eut passé la porte, Emma poussa un long soupir et se laissa peser contre le comptoir. Elle réalisait soudain que, désormais, Regina était la seule personne avec laquelle elle pouvait toujours être elle-même. Toutes ses autres relations étaient devenues une source de stress, ce qui la rendait maladroite et d'autant plus susceptible de révéler la vérité en faisant ou disant quelque chose de stupide.

Refoulant son angoisse, Emma fit le tour de la cuisine et jeta un œil dans chaque placard, essayant de se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. Elle finit par dénicher une casserole et entreprit de faire réchauffer les restes, contente que son fils ne soit pas là pour lui rajouter une pression supplémentaire. Elle savait cuisiner, du moins les choses simples, mais n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de le faire depuis qu'elle vivait au loft, ses parents ayant tendance à oublier qu'elle aussi était adulte. Hélas, Regina dépassait de loin ses compétences dans ce domaine. Et si Henry s'apercevait de quelque chose ? Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Les enjeux étaient trop importants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la casserole. Emma s'empressa de mettre la table puis elle appela son fils en hurlant, espérant qu'il l'entendrait. La maison était immense, elle n'en avait même pas encore fait le tour. Peut-être ce soir ou demain...

\- Ca sent bon ! s'exclama joyeusement Henry.

Il était arrivé dans la salle à manger et affichait maintenant un grand sourire. Sa mère le lui retourna bien volontiers et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Puis elle servit rapidement et s'installa à son tour, pressée de goûter à ce que Regina avait cuisiné – elle n'avait toujours aucune idée du nom du plat, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, du moins tant que son fils ne lui redemanderait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est délicieux, la complimenta l'adolescent.

Emma était bien de son avis. Le repas passa dans un silence confortable tandis qu'ils se concentraient tous les deux sur le contenu de leurs assiettes. Après s'être resservi deux fois, Henry se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, repu.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas comment c'était à l'école ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Si, si, j'allais y venir.

Le garçon sourit et se lança dans un compte rendu détaillé de sa journée. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, il se releva pour débarrasser la table, aussitôt aidé par sa mère, qui n'avait fait que de rares commentaires tandis qu'il parlait, ayant décidé que moins elle en dirait, mieux ce serait. Finalement, Henry remonta dans sa chambre, non sans avoir demandé à sa mère de venir lui souhaiter une bonne nuit au moment d'aller dormir. Emma attendit que son fils ait terminé de monter les escaliers pour se lancer à la découverte des pièces du bas. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de pleinement satisfaire sa curiosité quand la sonnerie de porte d'entrée retentit. Surprise, la Sauveuse retourna dans le hall et ouvrit à son visiteur.

\- Robin ! s'exclama-t-elle, en le découvrant sur le seuil.

\- Bonsoir. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? Je crois que nous devrions parler.

\- Oh, euh... Oui, bien sûr. Entre.

Emma referma la porte derrière son « petit-ami », réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'elle allait dire. Pour le moment, l'essentiel, c'était de gagner du temps.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Roland ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est resté au campement avec Will et Petit Jean.

\- Oh. D'accord.

La jeune femme voulut glisser la main dans la poche de son pantalon, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y en avait pas. Elle maudit silencieusement Regina et ses vêtements qui étaient tout sauf pratiques.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? s'enquit-elle.

Robin se dirigea vers le salon comme s'il était un habitué des lieux – c'était probablement le cas – et se passa une main dans le cou dans un geste nerveux.

\- Oh, euh, ça peut attendre, répondit-il. Comment va Regina ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, tout à l'heure ?

\- Elle va très bien, mentit Emma. Elle croyait avoir trouvé une piste pour retrouver l'Auteur mais finalement, ça n'a mené à rien.

\- Oh. Tant mieux si elle va bien, alors.

 _Elle ne va pas bien_ , pensa la Sauveuse. _Elle va mal et c'est à cause de toi._

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? insista-t-elle, prenant un ton plus sec.

Robin lui était franchement antipathique depuis quelques temps. A dire vrai, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Regina, mais que tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il la rende heureuse. Maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas, elle pouvait s'autoriser à le haïr sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre petit problème de conscience.

\- C'est à propos de Zelena, reconnut finalement le voleur. Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible, je comprends tout à fait. Et je sais que tu aimerais que personne n'aille lui rendre visite mais elle porte mon enfant...

\- Inutile de me le rappeler, rétorqua froidement Emma.

Elle se félicita silencieusement pour son imitation du ton que prenait habituellement Regina lorsqu'elle était en colère – et qu'elle avait utilisé pour s'adresser à elle tellement souvent...

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Robin, c'est que j'aimerais aller la voir. Pas elle en particulier mais le bébé.

\- Ce bébé n'est même pas né. Il est encore minuscule, il ne peut même pas donner des coups de pied ou quoi que ce soit... Pourquoi tu veux aller voir Zelena ? La véritable raison.

Emma s'assit sur le canapé, réellement curieuse de connaître la réponse. Elle savait toujours quand quelqu'un lui mentait et sentait bien que son « petit-ami » n'était pas totalement honnête en ce moment même.

\- Je me soucie d'elle, reconnut honteusement Robin. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et j'ai du mal à croire que tout était faux, qu'elle m'a manipulé...

\- C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas, de se rendre compte qu'on aime une personne et qu'en fait on se trompe à son sujet, qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine ?

Le voleur écarquilla les yeux, comprenant très bien le sous-entendu. La Sauveuse se pinça la lèvre, craignant d'y être allée un peu trop fort. Mais elle venait de se souvenir de l'expression du visage de Regina lorsqu'elles avaient discuté dans son bureau, quelques heures auparavant. Et l'idée que Robin était responsable de son malheur lui donnait envie de le voir souffrir à son tour.

\- Emma... Est-ce que tu parles de moi ?

Apparemment choqué et peiné, le voleur s'avança et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa « petite-amie », qui lui adressa un regard dissuasif. Qu'il tente de l'amadouer en l'embrassant et il se prendrait son poing dans la figure ! En fait elle n'attendait que ça.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Ecoute... Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais notre histoire est toujours possible.

Emma prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de se fabriquer une expression qui ressemblait davantage à Regina. Puis elle répondit sèchement, pesant ses mots :

\- Non, elle ne l'est plus. Si tu voulais que cette histoire reste possible, il ne fallait pas m'oublier et il ne fallait pas faire un enfant avec ma sœur.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était Marianne ! Comment aurais-tu réagi si ton premier amour était revenu d'entre les morts ? Si tu avais été séparée de moi et que la vie t'avait donné une nouvelle chance avec ce premier amour ?

La Sauveuse releva la tête, sachant parfaitement quoi répondre à cette question. Elle-même avait été confrontée à cette situation. Elle avait retrouvé Neal juste après s'être rapprochée de Killian mais elle n'était pas revenue vers son premier amour, pour une multitude de raisons mais aussi parce qu'elle sentait que, en quelque sorte, elle devait quelque chose à Killian. Elle n'avait fait que l'embrasser et avait ensuite prétendu que ça ne signifiait rien mais à ce moment-là elle avait débuté quelque chose et elle le savait parfaitement.

\- Je n'aurais pas agi comme tu l'as fait, assura-t-elle. Tu étais dans une situation difficile, c'est vrai. Mais cela ne t'excuses rien.

Emma se leva du canapé, sentant que la colère qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait vu Regina pleurer s'estompait peu à peu. Elle fit signe à Robin de sortir et le voleur obéit, apparemment sous le choc. Il avait presque atteint la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il fit volte-face et annonça :

\- Je veux vraiment être avec toi.

\- C'est trop tard.

Le voleur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa « petite-amie » le coupa aussitôt :

\- Pars, s'il te plait. Rien de ce que tu diras ne changera le fait que tu m'as fait du mal.

Robin baissa les yeux, l'air coupable, et sortit sans rien ajouter. Une fois seule dans le hall, Emma s'appuya contre le mur, laissant son regard errer sur la pièce sans vraiment la voir. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il ainsi sur Regina ? Qu'il s'agisse de l'Auteur ou de Robin, tout le monde semblait déterminé à lui gâcher sa fin heureuse. Mais elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui faire de mal. C'était à ça que servaient les amis, non ?

OooOooOooO

En s'éveillant après une longue nuit d'un sommeil réparateur, Regina eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Mary-Margaret dans sa chambre – bon, d'accord, la chambre d'Emma, mais c'était du pareil au même désormais.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement Blanche, lorsqu'elle constata que sa « fille » était réveillée.

Puis elle sourit et se détourna pour poser une pile de linge dans l'armoire qui lui faisait face.

\- Bonjour, répondit prudemment Regina, qui contemplait la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Emma avait-elle vraiment besoin que sa mère s'occupe de lui plier son linge ? N'était-elle pas un peu vieille pour ça ? Captant le regard brillant d'enthousiasme de Mary-Margaret, la reine comprit que son amie n'avait probablement pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter tout cet amour maternel envahissant. Elle la plaignait, en vérité. Enfin, au point où elle en était, il valait mieux qu'elle commence à se plaindre elle-même.

\- Merci pour les habits propres, s'entendit-elle dire. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir un peu d'intimité maintenant.

Blanche prit un air mi-vexé, mi-compréhensif et s'empressa de quitter la pièce, descendant les escaliers après un dernier regard en arrière. Restée seule, Regina repoussa la couverture et se leva, respirant le parfum qui flottait dans l'air et qui lui était agréablement familier. Elle le retrouvait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans le loft, elle le retrouvait sur les vêtements d'Henry lorsqu'il revenait d'un week-end chez ses grands-parents, et elle l'avait retrouvé dans le creux du cou d'Emma, la veille, lorsqu'elle l'avait tenue dans ses bras. La reine se sentit rougir à ce souvenir, consciente que l'instant avait été empreint d'une intensité inhabituelle, et qu'il laissait derrière lui un sentiment sur lequel elle peinait à mettre des mots.

Avec le recul, Regina s'en voulait de s'être montrée si faible devant son amie, dévoilant sa détresse, se laissant réconforter. Elle ne pouvait nier que le moment avait été étrangement agréable et réellement utile, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer sous ce jour vulnérable, en particulier devant Emma. C'était arrivé trop souvent déjà, car la blonde avait – elle le savait parfaitement – le pouvoir de l'atteindre, de ses mots, de ses actes. Que ce soit en mal, comme lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'elle était responsable de la mort d'Archie, ou en bien, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait enlacée, la veille, dans son bureau.

Regina s'éclaircit la gorge et se concentra sur le contenu de l'armoire, sans parvenir à chasser une inquiétude sous-jacente qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Emma prenait déjà beaucoup trop de place dans sa vie quotidienne, et cette histoire d'échange n'arrangeait rien. Et si la Sauveuse devenait aussi étouffante et exaspérante que Mary-Margaret ? La reine sourit à cette pensée, sachant parfaitement que c'était impossible. Quand Blanche l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle avait eu envie de la repousser, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avec Emma. En fait, elle n'avait ressentie cette sensation de quiétude que dans les bras d'une seule autre personne et c'était son fils, Henry. Car ces étreintes étaient la preuve d'une grande confiance et d'un attachement sincère.

Regina se prit la tête entre les mains, agacée de constater que ses pensées revenaient sans cesse se fixer sur la même chose. Bon, s'il fallait vraiment faire face... Emma Swan lui avait fait un câlin. Et après ? C'était le genre de choses qui se faisaient entre amies, surtout dans des circonstances pareilles – la partie « échange » étant en bonus. Alors pourquoi étais-ce si dérangeant, si persistant dans sa mémoire ? Probablement parce que la reine n'avait jamais été douée pour l'amitié. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce moment gênant durant lequel Kathryn l'avait prise dans ses bras, quelques années plus tôt. Elle s'était sentie stupide, incapable de réagir à une étreinte amicale comme n'importe quelle personne normale.

Regina s'assit devant l'armoire tout en fouillant dans les habits de son amie, évitant de déranger le linge plié avec soin par une Mary-Margaret qui prenait son rôle de mère un peu trop au sérieux. Tout en cherchant activement une tenue, la reine laissait son esprit vagabonder, pressée de pouvoir passer à autre chose, cherchant un moyen de démêler le nœud d'émotions qui l'habitait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une lutte silencieuse, elle en conclut que la folie ambiante dans laquelle elle vivait depuis la veille avait fini par l'atteindre au niveau émotionnel. Après tout, qui ne serait pas perturbé de se réveiller dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Rassurée, Regina se redressa tout en se promettant de ne plus jamais penser à l'étreinte qu'elle avait partagée avec Emma. Elle sélectionna un jean noir, un tee-shirt de la même couleur et un pull beige et torsadé. Elle partit ensuite vers la commode et ouvrit les deux tiroirs du haut, y trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir choisi des sous-vêtements au hasard, pressée d'avoir laissé cette étape derrière elle, la reine referma les tiroirs et jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue qu'elle portait. Après sa discussion avec Crochet, la veille, elle avait habilement évité les interrogations des Charmants et était montée à l'étage profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité. Sans trop y réfléchir, elle s'était glissée dans le tee-shirt blanc qu'elle avait trouvé sous l'oreiller et avait découvert un bas de pyjama à carreaux qu'elle avait également enfilé.

Elle se regardait maintenant avec un petit sourire moqueur et un peu triste. Une partie d'elle trouvait la situation amusante – Mary-Margaret n'y était pas pour rien, avec son attitude de Maman surprotectrice et envahissante – mais une autre partie, la plus forte, souffrait réellement de ces changements. Elle n'aspirait qu'à retrouver sa vie, sa maison, ses vêtements et son petit-ami. Hélas, rien ne serait plus comme avant, et c'était déjà ainsi lorsqu'elle était encore elle-même. C'était ainsi depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Zelena était enceinte, à ce moment où ses rêves et ses espoirs avaient été détruits sous ses yeux de la pire façon possible. Alors il n'y avait rien de mal à puiser un peu de réconfort dans les bras d'une amie, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina se frappa le front du plat de la main, furieuse après elle-même. Et voilà, elle y avait _encore_ pensé. Ah, fichue Emma Swan ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle agisse de la manière la plus inattendue ? Les autres étaient si prévoyants, si facilement contrôlables... Mais Emma était différente. Emma l'invitait chez Granny et la poursuivait pour lui demander de rester. Emma prenait le temps de lui remonter le moral et de boire avec elle – ce moment d'amitié avait été interrompu, hélas. Emma prenait des risques pour lui venir en aide, tentait de la protéger, se souciait de ce lui arrivait. Regina fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qui la perturbait tellement. Cette sensation qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras d'Emma, cette impression d'être protégée et en sécurité...

Emma était davantage qu'une simple amie. Elle était sa famille. Elle était sa famille au même titre qu'Henry. Tous les trois, ils étaient une famille. Après s'être battue pendant si longtemps pour obtenir la première place dans le cœur de son fils, voilà que Regina réalisait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps accepté de le partager avec son autre mère, cette femme qui occupait le même statut qu'elle. Pas étonnant que leur relation soit si étrange, entre les liens du passé et ceux qu'Henry avait créés de par sa simple existence. La reine soupira, debout en haut des escaliers, ressassant encore et encore ce dont elle venait de prendre conscience. Elle s'assit sur la première marche et laissa son regard errer sur la pièce principale, regardant David donner le biberon à Neal et se sentant stupidement émue par cette vision. Ce qu'il y avait ici, dans ce loft, c'était une famille. Et elle en faisait partie. Grâce à Henry, grâce à Emma.

Soudain, Mary-Margaret apparut en bas des escaliers, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle adressa un signe de la main à sa « fille » et lui lança joyeusement :

\- Tu viens, ma chérie ? Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, contente de constater que son brusque élan d'affection pour les Charmants venait de prendre un coup. Blanche était adorable – un peu trop, en fait – mais elle ne cessait de l'exaspérer. David était un père remarquable, au détail près qu'il avait abandonné sa fille tout juste née dans une armoire magique. Emma était compréhensive et loyale mais aussi immature et capable d'être aussi horripilante que sa mère à certains moments. Non, de toute évidence, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire partie de cette famille. Alors pourquoi étais-ce si agréable de s'imaginer qu'elle y avait vraiment sa place ?

* * *

 ** _Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre Regina a fait un petit bout de chemin. Je ne sais pas ce que je pense de ce chapitre, pour être honnête. Alors j'attends vos avis pour savoir si c'était bien ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, le temps que je l'écrive, donc techniquement d'ici deux jours. A très vite !_**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Règlement de comptes

**_Bonjour à tous !  
Je sais, je suis toujours dans les délais mais pas vraiment en avance non plus. Je me demandais justement si mon rythme de publication vous convenait ou si je ne devrais pas attendre un peu plus entre chaque chapitre, histoire que ça ne soit pas « trop », vous savez. Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous préférez._**

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Is it worth the wait  
All this killing time  
Are you strong enough to stand  
Protecting both your heart and mine**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Règlement de comptes**

Emma allait pousser la porte du bureau du maire lorsqu'une sonnerie s'échappa de la poche de son manteau, la faisant sursauter. Elle lâcha le trousseau de clé, qui resta suspendu en dessous de la poignée, et sortit son téléphone, décrochant tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Regina ?

\- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

La Sauveuse haussa les épaules tout en déposant son sac à main – enfin, celui de Regina – sur le bureau.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est votre téléphone, pas le mien.

\- Où êtes-vous ? demanda la brune, ignorant la dernière remarque.

\- Dans votre bureau, à la mairie. Je suis passée récupérer des livres dans la boutique de Gold, en me fiant aux conseils de Belle. On va avoir pas mal de tri à faire, puisque je n'ai pas pu être très claire dans mes explications.

\- Très bien, je vois que vous avez la situation sous contrôle. Je viendrais dès que possible.

\- Maintenant, c'est pas possible ?

Un soupir se fit entendre.

\- Non, pour le moment vos parents me font subir un interrogatoire, expliqua Regina. J'ai esquivé leurs questions, dans la mesure du possible, et je me suis éclipsée pour vous appeler. Un peu d'aide serait bienvenue.

\- Un interrogatoire ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est Crochet. Il a insisté pour me parler hier soir et j'ai trouvé le moment bien choisi pour lui faire part de mon envie de prendre mes distances.

\- Oh, murmura Emma. Comment... Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Il a dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Ce qui explique probablement le fait que Moe French soit venu me livrer des roses pendant le petit-déjeuner.

\- Ce qui explique l'interrogatoire.

\- Exactement. Je vais devoir redescendre et donner des détails de votre vie privée à vos parents en prétendant que je suis vous. Une idée pour que j'échappe à cette situation affreusement embarrassante ?

La Sauveuse contourna le bureau et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de Regina, réfléchissant intensément.

\- Je crois que vous n'allez pas pouvoir y couper, répondit-elle finalement. Tenez-vous en au strict minimum et ça devrait aller.

\- Si vous le dites.

Après un instant de silence, la brune ajouta :

\- Vous savez, je commence à vous admirer.

\- M'admirer ?

\- N'allez pas vous faire des idées. Je constate seulement que vos parents sont étouffants et que les supporter à longueur de temps est... Eh bien, admirable.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai cru que vous alliez me faire un compliment et en fait vous vouliez seulement critiquer mes parents.

Emma s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et fit tourner un stylo entre ses doigts en attendant une réponse.

\- Blanche est d'une mièvrerie écœurante, se justifia Regina, après un instant d'hésitation.

\- J'avais l'impression que vous vous entendiez mieux. Que vous étiez amies.

\- Ma relation avec Blanche s'est améliorée mais aujourd'hui elle me voit comme étant sa fille, ce qui change tout.

\- Je sais qu'elle est un peu envahissante mais essayez de la comprendre. Elle et moi avons été séparées pendant des années, pour des raisons que vous connaissez. Ma mère essaye seulement de rattraper le temps perdu et de se faire pardonner.

Regina soupira à nouveau dans le téléphone.

\- Nous avons tous quelque chose à nous faire pardonner, dit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Rien. Je dois y aller, je vous retrouve au bureau dès que je le pourrais.

La reine raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Emma soupira à son tour et rangea le téléphone dans le manteau noir, qu'elle étendit ensuite sur le dossier de sa chaise. Puis elle se lança dans l'étude des quelques livres qu'elle avait ramenés de la boutique de Gold, espérant que Belle ne tarderait pas à lui ramener le reste, comme elle l'avait promis lorsqu'elle était allée lui rendre visite un peu plus tôt. Hélas, les pensées d'Emma ne cessaient de dériver, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur son travail. Elle finit par renoncer et se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Le ciel gris la renvoya à ses réflexions sans la distraire et elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans une angoisse grandissante.

Elle pensa à Killian, à cette relation qui s'était terminée sans même qu'elle n'ait été présente pour y mettre fin. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, de toute façon. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de dire à son petit-ami qu'elle avait des doutes, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments. Killian avait été si gentil, si patient... Elle s'était sentie obligée de lui donner une chance, d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui. Elle ne le regrettait pas, ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait seulement besoin de temps. Ses histoires d'amour s'étaient toutes mal terminées, parfois vraiment très mal, et elle ne voulait pas voir celle-ci échouer également. Elle savait à quel point le bonheur était fragile, il suffisait de voir Robin et Regina...

En parlant de Regina... Que pouvait-elle bien penser de sa relation avec Killian ? Elle devait trouver leurs problèmes de couple tout à fait ridicules en comparaison des siens. Emma se sentit stupide, soudain. De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Elle avait l'amour de ses parents, l'amour de son fils, l'amour de Killian. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde en ville, elle avait des amis, elle avait de quoi se sentir aimée et entourée. Qu'en était-il de Regina, toute seule dans sa grande maison trop vide ? Elle paraissait froide, bien souvent, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments. Emma prit une profonde inspiration, sentant l'émotion l'envahir. Depuis la veille, depuis cet instant où elle avait vu son amie pleurer et l'avait enlacée, elle ne cessait de sentir le désir de la protéger, d'être présente pour elle.

Perturbée, Emma secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et retourna à ses recherches, en attendant que Regina la rejoigne.

OooOooOooO

En arrivant devant la porte de son bureau, Regina découvrit que le trousseau de clé était resté sur la serrure. Elle le récupéra et pénétra dans la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, repérant bien vite Emma. Celle-ci était assise en tailleur sur le sol, entourée d'un océan de livres.

\- Regina ! s'exclama la blonde en la voyant.

\- Je sais, il est presque midi. L'interrogatoire était interminable.

La reine se laissa tomber sur le sol et tendit un café à emporter à son amie, qui la remercia et en prit aussitôt une gorgée.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'était aussi embarrassant que prévu. J'ai donné les mêmes excuses à vos parents qu'à Crochet, à savoir que j'avais besoin de temps pour être sûre de moi, mais Blanche a insisté pour comprendre exactement ce qui avait motivé ma décision. David, lui, n'a pas beaucoup parlé, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante. Quand le sujet aurait pu être bouclé, j'ai annoncé que j'allais vous rejoindre au bureau et Blanche s'est mise à faire des hypothèses sur mes raisons de vouloir me plonger dans le travail le week-end, le tout relié à ma rupture avec Crochet. Bref, votre mère, vous savez comment elle est...

\- Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'elle me manque ?

Regina émit un petit ricanement moqueur tout en s'asseyant en tailleur, une main serrée sur son café.

\- Profitez de votre nouvelle vie, plutôt que de regretter l'ancienne, conseilla-t-elle.

\- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose.

\- Non, vous ne pourriez pas. J'ai hérité d'une voiture _jaune_ que vous avez _volée_ il y a plusieurs années, de vos parents bienveillants à l'excès, de votre petit-ami manchot et de votre curieuse adoration pour les vestes en cuir. Difficile de « profiter » de toutes ces choses que je déteste.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez hérité d'une voiture en parfait état de marche, de parents aimants et d'une collection de vestes en cuir toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Quant au petit-ami... Il ne l'est plus vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, il ne l'est plus. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous retrouverez votre copain manchot dès que nous disposerons d'un moyen de pression sur l'Auteur. Si on retournait à nos recherches, maintenant ?

La blonde acquiesça et désigna une pile d'un geste de la main.

\- Il y a beaucoup de formules dans ces livres, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pensé que vous les comprendriez mieux que moi.

\- Vous avez raison.

Regina saisit un ouvrage au hasard et l'ouvrit. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le silence s'installa, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes réfléchissaient, prenaient des notes et soupiraient en constatant qu'aucune solution miracle n'apparaissait au fil des pages.

\- Où est Henry ? demanda la reine, se souvenant soudain qu'on était samedi et qu'il n'était pas à l'école.

\- A la salle de jeux vidéo, la rassura Emma. Et il m'a dit qu'il passerait voir ses grands-parents juste après.

\- D'accord. Il ne se doute de rien, pour l'échange ?

La blonde haussa les épaules, sans quitter des yeux le livre qu'elle étudiait.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle. Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement et relut ses notes, espérant que quelque chose lui ait échappé. Elle avait isolé différentes formules mais aucune ne semblait pouvoir être appliquée dans la situation actuelle. Certains sortilèges nécessitaient des ingrédients dont elle ne disposait pas, mais peut-être qu'en piochant dans la réserve personnelle de Gold...

\- Bon ! s'exclama Emma. Ca ne mène à rien. Je vais aller mettre des photocopies du portrait de l'Apprenti un peu partout dans la ville. Vous voulez venir ?

\- Il vaut mieux que je reste ici pour continuer les recherches. Sinon nous n'aurons pas fini avant le mois prochain.

\- D'accord. Je me dépêche et je reviens avec de quoi manger. A plus tard !

La Sauveuse se releva et sortit après un dernier sourire encourageant. Restée seule, Regina poussa un soupir de lassitude et se plongea dans un énième livre de formules.

OooOooOooO

Appuyée contre le comptoir, chez Granny, Emma attendait impatiemment sa commande. Histoire de passer le temps en attendant d'être servie, elle se tourna pour jeter un regard circulaire sur la salle. Elle remarqua d'abord la tablée joyeuse des sept nains, qui prenaient un repas un peu tardif tous ensemble. Elle faillit saluer Leroy d'un signe de la main mais se retint à temps, se souvenant du rôle qu'elle était supposée jouer. En poursuivant son inspection visuelle, elle découvrit de nouveaux visages connus, comme la princesse Aurore et sa petite famille et, encore un peu plus loin, Kathryn et son mari qui discutaient gaiement. Soudain, un couple qu'elle ne connaissait pas quitta la table qu'il occupait, lui permettant d'apercevoir une autre « connaissance ».

Emma sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Killian était là. Il était avachi sur la banquette la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée, les épaules basses, occupé à verser le contenu de sa flasque dans son café. La Sauveuse faillit se détourner, craignant de voir son ex petit-ami malheureux par sa faute. Mais, se sentant observé, le pirate releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Emma se figea, surprise par l'animosité qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Regardait-il toujours Regina de cette façon ? Faisait-il partie de ces personnes qui lui faisaient constamment sentir leur mépris ? Killian aurait dû comprendre, pourtant. Lui aussi ne s'était mêlé aux héros que tardivement.

\- Votre commande, Madame Swan ! annonça une voix.

Emma fit volte-face et saisit les poches qu'Ashley lui tendait, la remerciant d'un signe de tête distrait. Au moment de passer la porte, elle se tourna un instant, le regard fixé sur son ex petit-ami, se retenant de faire demi-tour pour lui dire toute la vérité. Sachant qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, elle soupira et sortit, pressée d'aller retrouver la seule personne auprès de laquelle elle pouvait être elle-même.

OooOooOooO

Regina repoussa une pile de livres d'un mouvement brusque, sentant sa mauvaise humeur s'aggraver de minute en minute. Ne pouvant plus lire une ligne tant elle en avait assez, la reine se leva et s'assit à sur la chaise de son bureau, prétendant un instant que rien n'avait changé. Hélas, la sensation inhabituelle du jean sur ses jambes l'empêcha de croire à cette illusion. La fureur qu'elle ressentait se transforma en lassitude et elle se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, le regard rivé sur cette pièce qu'elle aimait mais qui ne lui appartenait plus. Au moins, cette fois, ce n'était pas Blanche qui lui avait volé son bureau et son rôle de maire. Mais ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans son désespoir, Regina pensa à Robin. Elle n'avait pas osé demander de ses nouvelles à Emma, craignant qu'elle lui réponde qu'elle n'en avait pas eu. Soudain, la reine réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de passer par son amie pour obtenir cette information. Elle glissa la main dans la poche du manteau, toujours posé sur le dossier de la chaise, et en ressortit son téléphone. Il affichait trois appels manqués de Robin et une notification l'avertissant qu'elle avait un nouveau message vocal. Les mains un peu tremblantes, Regina composa le numéro de sa messagerie et attendit. Un grésillement, une voix préenregistrée, et puis...

 _Emma. C'est moi, c'est Robin. Je voulais passer te voir plutôt que de t'appeler mais j'avais peur que tu me mettes à la porte encore une fois... Tu as vraiment été dure avec moi hier et je sais que d'une certaine façon je le méritais mais je te demande, non je te supplie d'essayer de comprendre la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Je n'ai jamais agi avec l'intention de te faire du mal, même si c'est arrivé et je suis désolé pour ça, sincèrement désolé. Il faut qu'on aille de l'avant maintenant, qu'on s'adapte à la situation. On peut encore s'en sortir, tout est encore possible, si tu veux bien que je revienne, si tu veux toujours de moi... J'arrête pas de penser à ce que tu as dit hier, que tu t'étais trompée à mon sujet, que j'en valais pas la peine... J'espère que tu vas changer d'avis et te rendre compte que tu peux me pardonner et que tout soit comme avant. S'il te plait, penses-y. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion d'en parler en face très bientôt. En attendant, prends le temps de réfléchir. J'attendrai de tes nouvelles._

La voix préenregistrée se fit entendre à nouveau et Regina s'empressa de sélectionner l'option « réécouter ». Elle colla le téléphone contre son oreille tout en s'efforçant de contenir les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Alors qu'elle se passait le message pour la sixième fois, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Emma entra, une poche de chez Granny dans chaque main, et se dirigea vers son amie en souriant. Le regard qu'elle récolta en retour lui fit perdre son expression réjouie, qui se mua aussitôt en une inquiétude palpable.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda la Sauveuse, en déposant les poches sur le bureau.

Regina lui tendit le téléphone sans répondre, un air sévère sur le visage. Elle étudia attentivement les réactions de son amie tandis que celle-ci écoutait le message à son tour, remarquant sa gêne et sa colère.

\- Vous avez rompu avec Robin, accusa la reine, lorsque la blonde reposa le téléphone. C'est bien ça ?

\- J'allais vous en parler, justement...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, Mademoiselle Swan ? explosa Regina. D'abord vous ramenez Marianne du passé, puis vous trouvez le moyen de vous excuser et de vous faire pardonner, puis vous gâchez tout en ruinant ma relation avec Robin _encore une fois_ ?

Emma prit un air coupable. Elle posa le téléphone sur la table et se tordit les mains, cherchant les mots justes pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Je voulais seulement vous protéger, répondit-elle finalement. Robin est venu me voir hier, il voulait parler de Zelena, et j'étais énervée, je lui en voulais de vous avoir fait du mal...

\- Tout allait bien avec Robin avant que vous ne rameniez sa femme du passé ! s'énerva Regina. Cette femme qui s'est révélée être ma _sœur_! Vous avez tout gâché, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de tout gâcher !

\- Hier, vous disiez que vous en vouliez à Robin même s'il était plus facile de m'en vouloir à moi. Vous vous souvenez avoir dit ça ? Vous vous souvenez à quel point vous alliez mal à cause de lui ? J'ai ramené Marianne du passé, c'est vrai. Mais c'est Robin qui l'a choisi elle plutôt que vous et qui lui a fait un enfant et qui s'attend maintenant à ce que vous pardonniez, comme si c'était facile, comme si vous lui deviez de l'aimer même lorsqu'il vous fait du mal.

Regina se détourna, le visage tordu par la colère et la douleur. Elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard de son amie, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, n'était plus capable que de souffrir.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous ne pouviez pas faire, reprit doucement Emma. Vous auriez cédé devant ses promesses vides de sens et son regard amoureux et vous l'auriez regretté. Quand vous avez quitté Killian, c'était pareil, vous avez fait ce que moi je ne pouvais pas faire.

\- Ne confondez pas ma vie avec la vôtre, répondit froidement Regina, qui fit de nouveau face à la Sauveuse. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens. Ce n'était pas à vous de faire ce que vous avez fait, surtout sans me consulter ! Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas contentée de lui dire que vous aviez besoin de temps, comme je l'ai fait avec Crochet, comme nous en avions convenu ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j'ai besoin de votre amitié, de votre protection, de votre _pitié_ ?

\- Regina...

\- Taisez-vous. Vous croyez être une héroïne, n'est-ce pas ? Vous croyez que vous faites le bien autour de vous ? Aujourd'hui vous prétendez être mon amie mais vous n'avez fait que me rendre la vie impossible, dès notre toute première rencontre ! Vous avez voulu me voler mon fils, vous avez brisé ma malédiction, vous avez ramené Marianne du passé et je suis sûre que dans le fond, toute cette situation vous semble juste !

Emma secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées, un air buté sur le visage.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec conviction. Il n'y a rien de juste dans la manière dont les choses se sont passées entre nous tout comme il n'y a rien de juste dans ce que Robin vous a fait subir tout comme il n'y a rien de juste dans ce que vous venez de me dire. Je ne me prends pas pour une héroïne, c'est une étiquette qu'on m'a collé sans me le demander et vous le savez très bien. J'ai fait des erreurs et je le sais, mais vous êtes bien placée pour le comprendre.

\- Dites-moi, Mademoiselle Swan. Pourquoi devrais-je pardonner vos erreurs et pas celles de Robin ?

\- Mais parce qu'il est supposé vous _aimer_ ! Et lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on ne laisse pas tomber. On se bat, même quand ça fait mal, même quand ça semble voué à l'échec. J'étais là après le départ de Robin, quand vous vous accrochiez encore à lui malgré tout. Et pendant ce temps, que faisait-il ?

\- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Que je n'en fait pas des cauchemars la nuit ? Mais ça ne change rien, Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire ce que vous avez fait et vous n'avez aucun droit de juger ma relation avec Robin.

Regina reprit son souffle, le visage rougi par la colère, les poings serrés.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire confiance, assena-t-elle. Débrouillez-vous avec ma vie, elle vous appartient maintenant, faites en ce que vous voulez ! J'abandonne. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? J'abandonne mon histoire avec Robin, j'abandonne notre ridicule tentative de lutte contre l'Auteur, j'abandonne l'idée d'être votre amie et celle d'être une héroïne. Quoi que je fasse pour mériter ma fin heureuse, tout le monde semble déterminé à me la gâcher. Je ne me battrais plus. J'abandonne.

\- Non, Regina, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas redevenir la Méchante Reine...

\- Vous oubliez un détail, Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis la Sauveuse maintenant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, l'Auteur avait raison. Vous avez du potentiel pour prendre ma place.

Emma prit une expression choquée et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour se défendre, pour se justifier, pour rattraper les choses. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car Regina se servait déjà de sa magie pour disparaître. Le temps que la blonde contourne le bureau, il ne restait plus qu'une fumée mauve qui se dissipait peu à peu dans l'air. Désespérée à l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à son amie alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, Emma se laissa tomber sur la chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. En quittant Robin, elle avait cru faire ce qu'il fallait, prendre la bonne décision. Au fond, elle en était d'ailleurs toujours persuadée. Et pourtant, à cause de ça, Regina venait de mettre fin à leur amitié et ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal.

OooOooOooO

En apparaissant devant la porte du loft, Regina se souvint qu'elle avait laissé la coccinelle jaune garée sur le parking de la mairie. Elle hésita à y retourner mais renonça, encore trop en colère pour ça. Au-delà de la fureur, elle ressentait surtout un désespoir immense, qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle avait atteint ses limites, avec les évènements des derniers jours. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de se battre.

\- Ma chérie ?

Regina sursauta. Elle avait fermé les yeux le temps de se préparer une expression plus sereine mais avant même qu'elle n'en ait le temps, voilà que Mary-Margaret ouvrait la porte et la regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Blanche, en s'approchant lentement. J'allais sortir faire des courses mais je peux rester si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Tout va bien, mentit la reine. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Tu peux y aller.

\- Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Viens là.

Mary-Margaret s'approcha de sa « fille » et lui ouvrit les bras. Après un instant d'hésitation, Regina haussa mentalement les épaules et accepta l'étreinte, sachant qu'elle avait encore un rôle à tenir, même si elle avait envie de tout abandonner. Combien de fois avait-elle eu envie de changer de vie ? Avec la malédiction, elle avait eu l'occasion d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de tout recommencer. Elle avait adopté Henry, elle avait découvert le bonheur d'être mère. Mais Emma Swan était arrivée et elle avait tout gâché. Et voilà que plusieurs années plus tard, elle se retrouvait emprisonnée dans les bras de Blanche-Neige, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à pleurer sur tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Tout ça à cause d'Emma Swan.

\- Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, décida Mary-Margaret.

Elle entraîna sa « fille » à l'intérieur et grimaça en se souvenant que Crochet était présent. Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt et s'était attardé en espérant avoir l'occasion de voir Regina. Celle-ci essuya vivement ses larmes en apercevant son « petit-ami » et adressa un regard suppliant à David, qui comprit le message et poussa gentiment le pirate en direction de la sortie. Au moment de passer la porte, Killian jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Regina, qui se détourna avec un désintérêt flagrant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Blanche, une fois Crochet parti.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

David, comprenant que sa « fille » n'était pas disposée à se livrer pour le moment, se rapprocha de sa femme pour poser une main sur son épaule, l'incitant silencieusement à laisser de l'espace à Regina. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur une chaise, retrouvant peu à peu son tempérament habituel, malgré un reste de rancœur et de tristesse. Elle se concentra sur la contemplation de ses mains croisées sur la table, espérant que les Charmants cessent de la fixer. Elle détestait être vue lorsqu'elle était vulnérable.

\- Il y a du nouveau, pour l'Auteur ? s'enquit David, dans une tentative pour lui changer les idées.

\- Non, rien du tout.

\- Nous ne savons même pas s'il a vraiment fait quelque chose, fit remarquer Mary-Margaret. Tu pourrais prendre ton week-end pour te reposer. Rien ne presse.

\- Oui, murmura Regina. Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle leva les yeux sur ses anciens ennemis, soudain très calme. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'allonger et dormir, ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus penser à Robin et aux paroles pleines de vérité qu'Emma lui avait lancé au visage. Ne plus éprouver de colère et de regrets, se contenter de rester ici, à prétendre qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'était peut-être ce qu'elle allait faire. Juste ce week-end.

* * *

 ** _Ne me détestez pas. Enfin, si vous y arrivez.  
On se retrouve d'ici deux/trois jours pour la suite. Donnez-votre avis ! A très vite._**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Votre plus cher désir

**_Bonsoir, vous êtes toujours là ?  
Ce chapitre sera plus doux que le précédent. Beaucoup plus doux.  
On se retrouve en bas._**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fine and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy  
Why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity  
Why are you my clarity**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Votre plus cher désir**

\- Tu veux venir au bureau, aujourd'hui ?

Regina releva la tête vers David. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, un livre à la main, ravie de se plonger dans une histoire pour penser à autre chose. Revenir à la réalité l'agaça, malgré le ton doux de son « père » et elle répondit un peu sèchement :

\- Non, merci.

Puis elle replongea dans sa lecture. Charmant, loin de se décourager, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa une main dans son dos. Regina ne réagit pas, s'étant habituée, au bout de quelques jours, à toute l'affection que sa nouvelle famille ne pouvait apparemment pas réprimer. Heureusement, Blanche n'était pas là pour en rajouter, étant partie pour le travail quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? tenta David.

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Tu n'es pas venue au bureau de toute la semaine dernière. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

Regina soupira et reposa son livre, non sans y avoir glissé un marque-page pour pouvoir le reprendre ensuite. Elle se tourna vers son « père » et sentit sa colère retomber devant l'éclat de ses yeux, qui lui rappela instantanément son véritable père, la seule personne au monde à l'avoir toujours soutenue.

\- J'avais envie d'être un peu tranquille, expliqua-t-elle.

 _Et je ne connais rien au travail de Shérif_ , ajouta-t-elle en pensées.

\- Je comprends, répondit doucement David. Vivre à Storybrooke peut parfois être épuisant.

\- C'est certain, confirma Regina. Toujours un monstre à combattre ou une conspiration à déjouer...

\- Ou un pirate à éviter, se moqua Charmant.

La reine eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Crochet ne cessait de lui téléphoner – quand bien même elle ne répondait jamais – et de passer au loft à l'improviste, en inventant des excuses toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Et alors il lui servait son regard le plus pitoyable jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux, sans paraître se rendre compte qu'elle souhaitait le voir partir. Heureusement, Regina avait très vite compris que David était de son côté et n'hésiterait pas à faire comprendre à Killian qu'il était temps de s'en aller, malgré son amitié pour le pirate. Être surprotégée avait des avantages, finalement.

\- Bon, soupira le prince. Il n'y a pas beaucoup à faire, en ce moment, et je peux m'en occuper tout seul. Mais n'hésite pas à passer si tu veux te changer les idées.

\- J'y penserai.

Regina reprit son livre et fit semblant de se concentrer en attendant d'entendre la porte claquer, l'informant que David était enfin sorti. La jeune femme se releva aussitôt et entreprit de faire la vaisselle, ayant besoin de s'activer pour ne pas trop réfléchir. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle restait au loft, s'efforçant de tenir son rôle malgré son désir de solitude, supportant l'affection étouffante de Blanche et la sollicitude de Charmant. C'était agaçant et, en même temps, étrangement réconfortant. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui parler, lui demander si elle allait bien, avoir de petites attentions envers elle. Même si tout était faux, même si personne ne savait qui elle était réellement, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait parfois de se sentir entourée.

Regina soupira lorsque le visage d'Emma apparut dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la blonde depuis leur dispute. Une fois sa colère retombée, elle avait commencé à regretter de s'être emportée, mais elle était trop fière pour aller lui présenter ses excuses. Elle attendait donc un quelconque signe d'Emma, un coup de téléphone ou une visite au loft, tout en trouvant son propre comportement tout à fait ridicule. Hélas, en vivant cette vie, il lui était impossible d'oublier son amie. Elle était toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Parfois, sa colère refaisait surface, lorsque certains mots lui revenaient à l'esprit. Regina regrettait tout de même d'être partie sans laisser le temps à Emma de s'excuser.

La reine soupira et prit un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle dans un mouvement machinal. Elle rangea un peu au hasard tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. D'une certaine façon, elle avait espéré que jouer le jeu pour de vrai, sans chercher de solution pour lutter contre l'Auteur, lui aurait permis de réussir ce mystérieux « test » et de retourner à sa vie. Mais rien ne se passait et elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle allait devoir essayer autre chose. Peut-être qu'Emma aurait une idée ? Peut-être avait-elle eu des nouvelles de l'Auteur ? Elle le lui aurait dit, tout de même, non ? Ah, tout serait plus simple si seulement elle se décidait à lui téléphoner ! Regina secoua la tête, se sentant stupide.

Elle détestait Emma. Elle détestait avoir la vision de l'expression choquée de son visage à la fin de leur dispute. Elle détestait savoir qu'il y avait eu certaines vérités dans ses mots. Elle détestait ne plus pouvoir la considérer comme étant son amie. Elle détestait être trop fière pour essayer de recoller les morceaux elle-même. Elle détestait être si désespérée après seulement quelques jours sans la voir. Elle détestait qu'Emma ait trahie sa confiance juste au moment où elle avait réalisé qu'elle la considérait comme sa famille. Elle détestait se sentir si pitoyablement sentimentale à propos de tout ça. Elle avait passé trop de temps avec les Charmants, très certainement.

Des coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter Regina, qui reposa le torchon qu'elle tenait et se précipita pour ouvrir. C'était Belle, venue jouer les baby-sitters, à la fois pour rendre service et pour oublier que sa vie amoureuse avait pris un tour dramatique.

\- Comment va le petit bout de chou ? s'enquit la bibliothécaire, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

\- Comme d'habitude.

Regina s'assit sur sa chaise – depuis quand étais-ce la sienne, au juste ? – et croisa les bras sur la table tandis que Belle se penchait sur le berceau pour soulever le bébé dans ses bras.

\- J'ai croisé Killian, annonça soudain la jeune femme.

La brune releva la tête en prenant une expression blasée.

\- Ah oui ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Nous sommes amis, et nous traversons tous les deux des moments difficiles, alors nous essayons de nous voir de temps en temps pour discuter. Mais je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, crois moi. Je voulais simplement savoir si toi, tu allais bien.

\- A vrai dire, j'étouffe un peu. Je vais sortir prendre l'air.

Regina se releva et s'approcha de la porte, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud à l'extérieur. En soupirant, elle saisit la fameuse veste en cuir rouge et l'enfila, pressée de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et une conversation à propos de Crochet et des problèmes sentimentaux. Hélas, Belle la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'esquiver.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de lui. Ecoute, je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches, toutes les deux, mais il se pourrait que tu aies besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être Emma ? Vous êtes amies, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina dégagea son bras, le plus doucement possible. Cette conversation-là était encore plus pénible que la précédente.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. J'y penserai.

Belle acquiesça et se détourna après un dernier sourire, reportant son attention sur le bébé qu'elle tenait toujours serré contre elle. La brune profita de cette diversion pour sortir, se dépêchant de rejoindre la rue. Une fois dehors, elle prit une grande inspiration et dû reconnaître que le rat de bibliothèque avait raison : elle avait besoin de parler à Emma.

OooOooOooO

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle essayait de déchiffrer un rapport qu'elle venait de recevoir par fax, se félicitant d'avoir passé du temps avec Mary-Margaret à l'époque où celle-ci occupait le poste de maire. Cela lui avait permis de connaître quelques notions de base du métier qu'elle devait maintenant exercer. Malgré tout, la semaine précédente avait été difficile, surtout pour le travail. Dans l'ensemble, elle s'en était bien sortie. Les affaires de la ville auraient probablement du retard, mais Regina avait laissé derrière elle une liste détaillée de ce qu'il y avait à faire, et même si Emma avait parfois hésité dans ses réponses lors des coups de téléphone qu'elle avait reçus au bureau, elle avait l'impression d'avoir bien tenu son rôle. Mais toute cette situation était en train de devenir vraiment pesante.

En vérité, elle se sentait seule. Henry avait passé une partie du week-end à l'extérieur, à la salle de jeux vidéo puis en promenade sur la plage avec ses grands-parents, puis sur le Jolly Roger avec Killian. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison de Regina avait semblé insupportable à Emma, lui rappelant trop de souvenirs d'une époque où elle ne connaissait que la solitude. Elle s'était plongée dans les livres prêtés par Belle, s'énervant contre elle-même lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas une formule, résistant à l'envie de pleurer tant elle était furieuse. Le samedi soir, elle avait emmené Henry dîner chez Granny, ne se sentant pas capable de lui faire un repas correct sans se trahir. Le lendemain, David était passé récupérer son petit-fils et la jeune femme s'était à nouveau retrouvée seule.

Elle avait erré dans la maison, s'était entraînée à cuisiner en découvrant des livres de recettes dans la bibliothèque du salon, avait passé beaucoup de temps sous la douche car cela lui permettait habituellement de faire le vide dans sa tête, avait poursuivi ses recherches pour trouver un moyen de lutter contre l'Auteur. Mais tout ce temps, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Regina, encore et encore. Elle s'était repassé chaque mot de leur dispute, elle avait écouté le message vocal de Robin à plusieurs reprises et elle s'était même lancée dans l'écriture d'une stupide lettre d'excuses qu'elle avait abandonnée avant la fin. Tout au long de la semaine, elle avait hésité à agir, sachant qu'il lui suffirait de faire un tour au loft en invoquant une excuse quelconque, mais elle n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage.

Emma se sentait coupable. Et cela ne remontait pas à sa rupture avec Robin mais à bien avant cela. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que Regina lui avait dit, elle avait bel et bien essayé de lui reprendre son fils, elle avait même failli carrément le lui enlever et partir avec lui à Boston, ce qu'Henry avait heureusement refusé. Et aujourd'hui elle prenait pleinement conscience de ce à quoi la vie de Regina ressemblait au quotidien. Elle n'avait que son travail, son fils qui passait plus de temps chez sa mère biologique qu'avec elle et son petit-ami qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de la tromper avec sa sœur. Emma se sentait responsable d'une grande partie des problèmes de son amie et elle trouvait juste d'en payer le prix en vivant sa vie, en prenant pleinement conscience de toutes ces vérités.

Mais, même si elle se sentait mériter ce qui lui arrivait, Emma commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle ne pouvait être elle-même que lorsqu'elle était seule et la compagnie des autres lui manquait, en particulier celle de ses parents. La veille, elle avait croisé Mary-Margaret en allant s'acheter un café chez Granny mais s'était éclipsée dès que sa mère lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne travaillait plus avec Regina au sujet de l'Auteur. _Parce que j'ai trahi sa confiance_ , avait-elle pensé, sur le chemin du bureau. _Parce que je ne mérite pas plus d'être pardonnée que Robin ne le mérite. Même si c'est probablement lui qui sera excusé, à la fin._ Toute cette histoire la rendait furieuse mais cette émotion disparaissait derrière une autre encore plus puissante, qu'elle mit un temps ridiculement long à identifier. C'était tout simple, pourtant : Regina lui manquait.

Si seulement elle avait eu son soutient, alors son quotidien ne lui aurait plus semblé aussi pesant. Si seulement elle avait eu sa confiance, alors elle n'aurait plus eu l'impression de ne rien valoir. Si seulement elle avait eu son amitié, alors elle aurait cessé de se sentir si désespérément seule. Cela lui fit se demander si Regina ressentait les choses de la même façon en ce qui la concernait. Peut-être pas dans le cas présent, étant donné qu'elle lui en voulait suffisamment pour ne pas avoir ne serais-ce que passé un coup de téléphone en plus d'une semaine. Mais lorsqu'elle était elle-même, lorsqu'elle vivait sa propre vie, qu'est-ce que Regina pouvait bien penser de leur relation ? Quelle valeur cette amitié avait-elle à ses yeux ?

Emma soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, refusant de faire des hypothèses à ce sujet. A quoi bon, puisque de toute façon elles n'étaient plus amies ? Elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de lutter, cette fois-ci, de s'obstiner pour que Regina lui fasse confiance à nouveau. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de le lui demander, pas quand elle avait agi aussi stupidement. Quand bien même elle avait eu raison de quitter Robin. Car oui, elle pensait toujours qu'elle avait eu raison. Sentant ses pensées dériver vers une autre rupture, qui la concernait d'un peu plus près, la Sauveuse s'empressa de reprendre les papiers qu'elle étudiait un peu plus tôt, dans une tentative pour penser à autre chose.

Au cours de la semaine passée, elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Killian, tout à fait par hasard. Ce matin-là, elle faisait une promenade en solitaire sur le port, son café de chez Granny à la main, retardant le moment où elle devrait aller s'enfermer dans le bureau du maire. Elle avait aperçu Crochet debout sur le pont du Jolly Roger, contemplant l'océan en silence. Emma avait été en mesure de deviner sa peine, même de là où elle était. Robin avait mérité sa rupture, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Killian. Non, Killian méritait d'être aimé davantage. Il méritait bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Cette constatation l'avait emplie d'un sentiment étrange, un mélange de tristesse et d'acceptation. Depuis, elle avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas affronter la vérité. Mais la solitude la ramenait invariablement à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie.

Alors qu'elle se replongeait dans les papiers de la ville, sans parvenir à se distraire, Emma entendit plusieurs petits coups frappés contre la porte. Elle se redressa vivement et essuya ses mains sur son tailleur dans un geste nerveux. Car, oui, elle portait un tailleur. Le matin-même, elle avait longuement hésité dans le dressing, regardant les vêtements sans arriver à se décider. Et puis, elle l'avait aperçu. Ce tailleur gris qui lui avait aussitôt évoqué l'image de Regina telle qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, ce soir où Henry était revenu dans sa vie, le soir de son anniversaire, quand sa solitude s'était achevée. Ce tailleur lui rappelant de bons souvenirs, Emma avait décidé qu'elle n'en mourrait pas si elle devait le porter. A vrai dire, elle s'habituait aux vêtements de Regina, même si ses jeans lui manquaient quelques fois, sans parler de ses vestes en cuir.

En parlant de Regina, de jean et de veste en cuir...

\- Mademoiselle Swan, la salua la reine, debout sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle semblait hésiter à pénétrer dans la pièce, dans ce bureau qui pourtant lui appartenait.

\- Vous êtes venue, murmura Emma.

Elle réalisa que son ton était un peu trop empreint de sentimentalisme et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

\- J'ai pensé à ce que vous avez dit, répondit Regina.

\- Je suis désolée. Je le suis vraiment. Pour tout.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Vous aviez raison.

Emma grimaça en sentant la culpabilité remonter en elle, l'envahir peu à peu. Ce sentiment lui collait à la peau, ça en devenait insupportable.

\- J'aurais pu vous en parler, répliqua-t-elle. J'aurais dû vous en parler. Je n'arrête pas de vous blesser...

Regina haussa les épaules dans un geste fataliste. Elle traversa la pièce d'une démarche plus lourde que d'habitude et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Là, elle resserra sur elle les pans de la veste en cuir rouge, sans sembler remarquer son geste. Emma, debout face à elle, se rassit lentement.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

\- Je sais, répondit doucement la reine.

\- Mais vous êtes toujours en colère.

\- Oui.

Regina semblait plus lasse qu'en colère, mais elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, se contentant de croiser les jambes et d'observer son amie en silence. Celle-ci se trémoussa nerveusement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de son regard.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir continuer à étudier les formules des livres de Belle sans votre aide ? demanda la Sauveuse.

\- J'imagine que je pourrais participer un peu. En vous donnant des ordres, par exemple.

\- Ne profitez pas trop de la situation, Mademoiselle Mills.

Regina sourit, son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

\- Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, répondit-elle.

\- C'est vrai.

Emma baissa les yeux, son sentiment de culpabilité soudain parfaitement visible sur son visage. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur la sienne, par-dessus le bureau.

\- Arrêtez de vous torturer, ordonna gentiment Regina. Je sais ce que vous avez essayé de faire et je sais que vous n'aviez pas de mauvaises intentions. Se soutenir et se défendre les uns les autres, c'est ce que l'on fait avec ses amis. Avec sa famille.

\- Sa famille ? répéta la Sauveuse.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir son amie rougir, un spectacle rare et qui valait vraiment le détour. La brune recula légèrement et en profita pour récupérer sa main, qu'elle glissa sous sa jambe.

\- Nous sommes toutes les deux les mères d'Henry, répondit-elle. Alors, ça fait un peu de nous une famille, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

Emma eut un sourire éblouissant, débordant d'une joie sincère. Paradoxalement, elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'idée qu'elle avait involontairement blessé Regina. Elle ne méritait pas son amitié, elle ne méritait pas sa gentillesse.

\- L'autre jour, vous avez dit que nous avions tous quelque chose à nous faire pardonner, se souvint la Sauveuse.

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Vous aviez raison. Et j'aurais dû vous laisser décider de ce que vous vouliez pardonner ou non, car après tout, vous êtes là aujourd'hui après tout ce que vous avez subi par ma faute. Et ça signifie vraiment quelque chose pour moi. Alors si moi je mérite d'être pardonnée... Peut-être que Robin le mérite aussi. Peut-être que j'avais tort.

\- Au contraire, Mademoiselle Swan.

Regina se redressa et reprit, l'air soudain très sérieuse :

\- Vous vous souvenez avoir dit que Robin est supposé m'aimer et que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on ne le laisse pas tomber ? Robin ne s'est pas battu pour moi. Il m'a oublié et il est passé à autre chose tellement rapidement qu'il me semble plutôt évident que ses sentiments pour moi n'étaient pas réels. Ce soir-là, chez Granny, lorsque Marianne et Robin se sont retrouvés, vous avez été la première à me suivre, à vous soucier de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je sais que vous vous sentiez coupable et, pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était votre seule motivation. Je l'ai cru jusqu'au jour où vous avez dit vouloir devenir mon amie, car ce jour-là j'ai senti votre sincérité. Vous, en tant qu'amie, avez eu davantage de considération pour moi que Robin n'en a eu en tant que prétendu grand amour. Vous essayez toujours de vous rattraper lorsque vous me blessez – ce que vous ne faites jamais volontairement, de toute façon – et ce n'est pas le cas de Robin, qui s'attend simplement à ce que je lui pardonne. Alors, oui, Emma, vous méritez d'être pardonnée. Et lui ne le mérite pas.

Emma se sentit rougir et elle baissa les yeux, à la fois heureuse et gênée. Elle s'était demandé ce que Regina pensait de leur amitié ? Maintenant, elle avait sa réponse.

\- Regina...

\- Attention, Mademoiselle Swan. Ne me faites pas regretter ce que je viens de vous dire.

\- Je voulais seulement vous remercier.

La reine eut un sourire plein de gentillesse qui donna aussitôt à son amie l'envie de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le moment semblait à la fois tout indiqué pour un câlin – ne venait-elle pas d'entendre ce qui était pour elle la plus belle déclaration d'amitié du monde ? – mais en même temps, il s'agissait toujours de Regina, et elle ressentait certainement toujours une certaine colère à son égard.

\- Vous avez fait n'importe quoi avec ce rapport, soupira la brune, qui jetait un coup d'œil aux papiers étalés sur le bureau.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, si c'était comme ça, elle ne l'aurait pas, son câlin !

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux, se défendit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

\- Il y a encore du travail, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes aperçue, mais je ne me destinais pas vraiment à devenir maire. D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe, au bureau du Shérif ?

Regina saisit un stylo et entreprit de corriger les erreurs que son amie avait faites sur le rapport.

\- Je n'y suis pas allée, reconnut-elle.

\- Mes parents n'ont rien dit ?

La brune soupira et se plaignit de Mary-Margaret, qui n'avait cessé de la questionner sur son attitude au cours de la semaine passée, puis elle embraya sur Henry, qui s'était amusé à lui parler dans un langage codé et avait semblé surpris qu'elle ne comprenne rien – Emma interrompit son amie le temps de lui dire où était rangé le livre de code, rédigé par leur fils pendant la période « Opération Cobra ». Regina poursuivit sur sa lancée, ayant noté une multitude de détails dont elle avait eu envie de parler, qu'elle avait eu envie de partager avec Emma. Celle-ci la regardait silencieusement, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'elle avait perdu ses parents et son petit-ami, ne se souciant que de ce qu'elle possédait encore, et qui était le plus précieux des trésors : l'amitié de Regina.

OooOooOooO

En quittant le bureau du maire, en fin de journée, Regina se sentait incroyablement bien. Elle avait passé toute la matinée avec Emma, lui racontant ses déboires de la semaine passée, se plaignant des Charmants, écrivant des notes encore plus détaillées sur ce qui devait être fait à la mairie dans les jours à venir. Aux alentours de midi, la Sauveuse était sortie acheter des hamburgers chez Granny – « parce que vous êtes partie avant de manger, la dernière fois », d'après elle – revenant avec non pas deux mais quatre poches. Regina avait protesté contre la nourriture grasse et les saletés que ça allait laisser dans son bureau mais elle avait fini par céder devant l'enthousiasme de la blonde et l'avait laissé dévorer ses frites tout en poursuivant ses recherches, dans les livres qu'Emma avait eu la présence d'esprit de ramener avec elle.

La pile avait grandement diminué, preuve que la Sauveuse avait passé beaucoup de temps à chercher une solution pour inverser la situation. L'après-midi s'était déroulé dans le calme et même si aucune formule n'avait semblé correspondre, aucune des deux femmes n'avait cherché à s'en plaindre, toutes deux secrètement heureuses de s'être retrouvées et de pouvoir être elles-mêmes l'espace de quelques heures. Ayant envie de profiter du sentiment que rien n'avait changé encore un peu plus longtemps, Regina se matérialisa dans son caveau. Elle prit un moment pour simplement apprécier d'être dans ce lieu familier puis elle jeta un coup d'œil aux ingrédients dont elle disposait, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas essayer de créer de nouvelles formules d'elle-même.

Alors qu'elle allait retourner au loft, repoussant cette idée à plus tard, Regina releva la tête et aperçut un objet posé sur un coffre un peu plus loin. Il s'agissait d'un parchemin enroulé sur lui-même, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et dont elle aurait juré qu'il n'était pas là à son arrivée. Piquée par la curiosité, la reine s'approcha et déplia lentement le parchemin. Un morceau d'une feuille blanche et épaisse lui resta entre les mains, comportant un petit mot à son intention.

 _Ma chère Regina,_

 _Je me permets de vous faire ce présent, dont j'ai la certitude qu'il vous plaira. Le sortilège écrit sur ce parchemin va vous permettre, l'espace d'un bref instant, de voir apparaître une vision de votre plus cher désir._  
 _N'êtes-vous pas curieuse de le découvrir ?_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_  
 _Isaac._

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et décida de brûler le parchemin. Mais, au moment de le faire, elle hésita, les lèvres pincées, la main levée. Et si ce sortilège était une étape importante de ce test dont l'Auteur avait parlé ? Les recherches pour trouver un moyen de lutter contre ses machinations ne menaient à rien et obéir était peut-être la seule chose à faire pour que les choses reviennent à la normale. Devait-elle prévenir Emma ? Mais, qu'est-ce que « son plus cher désir » était supposé être ? Il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle n'implique personne d'autre. Il était temps de tenter quelque chose. Aussi pénible que ce fut de le reconnaître, Regina craignait de provoquer la colère de l'Auteur. Celui-ci disposait d'un tel pouvoir... Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le contrarier.

La reine s'assit sur le coffre et ouvrit le parchemin, lisant la formule à la lueur des bougies qui éclairaient le caveau. Elle déchiffra chaque mot avec facilité et haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Le sortilège lui avait été destiné à elle seule, si bien qu'il lui suffisait de prononcer les mots qui le composaient à voix haute pour que la magie agisse. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce genre bien particulier de sortilèges, à l'époque où Rumplestiltskin lui enseignait à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle se releva donc lentement et prononça distinctement la formule, à la fois pressée d'en finir avec ce jeu stupide et curieuse de savoir ce que l'Auteur lui réservait. Un frisson d'adrénaline la parcourut : une sensation qui lui avait manqué...

Regina releva la tête, quittant le parchemin des yeux, et regarda autour d'elle. Il lui avait semblé ressentir comme un frémissement dans l'air, et pourtant, aucune magie ne paraissait être à l'œuvre à cet instant précis. Alors qu'elle allait réessayer, craignant d'avoir par mégarde oublié un mot, la reine entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier. Elle s'empressa de replier le parchemin et le reposa sur le coffre. Son regard fit le tour du caveau, s'attendant à voir apparaître une quelconque manifestation de magie. Un instant plus tard, les bruits de pas cessèrent et Emma apparut au seuil de la pièce.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? s'étonna Regina. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

La blonde sourit, d'un sourire un peu différent de celui qu'elle lui réservait habituellement. Puis elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur de pierre, sans rien dire. A cet instant, la reine remarqua un détail vraiment insolite. La Emma qui lui faisait face n'était pas celle qu'elle avait connu ces derniers temps, celle qui portait son tailleur gris cet après-midi même. Cette Emma-là était telle qu'elle la connaissait avant, avec son jean, son tee-shirt blanc et son éternelle veste en cuir rouge. Ce qui était rigoureusement impossible, étant donné que Regina portait ladite veste à ce moment précis.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

La Sauveuse sourit à nouveau, s'amusant apparemment du trouble de son amie.

\- Inutile de paniquer, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est que moi.

Regina déglutit, sans parvenir à chasser la boule qui semblait s'être formée dans sa gorge. Emma posait sur elle un regard suggestif qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui que Crochet ne cessait de lui adresser. Une théorie prenait forme dans l'esprit de la brune, qui se sentit le besoin de trouver une preuve qu'elle n'était pas tout simplement en train de perdre la tête.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu veux, tout au fond de toi.

Regina se pinça la lèvre, incapable de trouver quelque chose de cohérent à répondre. Emma venait de la tutoyer. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela avant. Et elle avait dit... Non. Elle n'allait _pas_ penser au contenu de sa phrase.

\- Parfois, le plus simple moyen de faire face à un désir que l'on refrène, c'est d'y céder, déclara calmement la Sauveuse.

Elle se détacha du mur dans un mouvement gracieux et se rapprocha lentement de son amie, qui retint sa respiration. Une sorte de sonnette d'alarme semblait s'être déclenchée dans son cerveau, l'avertissant d'un danger immédiat. Elle comprit ce qu'elle risquait lorsque le regard d'Emma vint se fixer sur ses lèvres, un intérêt avide se lisant aussitôt dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne refrène aucun désir, s'entendit répondre Regina.

A son grand soulagement, la Sauveuse s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Tu mens, s'amusa-t-elle.

Son regard remonta jusqu'à ses yeux tandis qu'elle plissait les lèvres dans une moue à la fois boudeuse et sensuelle.

\- A moins que ce ne soit la vérité, ajouta-t-elle. Mais dans ce cas, il va falloir m'expliquer certaines choses.

Regina croisa les bras, espérant retrouver une attitude moins paniquée et reprendre le contrôle de la situation, qui était clairement en train de dégénérer.

\- Très bien, jouons à ça ! s'exclama Emma.

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, un sourire plein d'assurance sur le visage.

\- Tu sais pourquoi nous n'avons jamais pu réellement être amies ? demanda-t-elle. Je vais te le dire. C'est parce qu'il y a toujours eu une attirance entre nous, dès le tout début. Le moindre élan d'affection devient aussitôt trop intense... Et ça tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- C'est tout à fait ridicule. Et nous _sommes_ amies.

\- Ne sois pas si déçue. Tu pourrais avoir plus qu'une belle amitié, il suffirait que tu admettes que c'est ce que tu désires. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je serais à toi.

Regina secoua la tête en prenant un air blasé, tâchant d'ignorer la sensation de son ventre qui se tordait. Elle qui avait cru qu'il n'y avait pas plus étrange que de voir Emma Swan dans un tailleur... C'était avant de rencontrer la Emma Swan qui lui faisait des avances et qui était, de loin, la plus surprenante des deux. Cette dernière, remarquant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponses, reprit :

\- Ridicule. C'est le mot que tu as utilisé. Ridicule, comme ta jalousie pour Crochet, par exemple ? Tu n'as cessé de le haïr depuis qu'il a commencé à me tourner autour. Il aurait pourtant suffit que tu saisisses ta chance et j'aurais aussitôt oublié Killian... Il ne tient pas la comparaison, et tu le sais.

Regina se força à lever les yeux au ciel. Un clignement de paupière plus tard, et l'illusion avait fait un nouveau pas en avant, les yeux brillants d'un désir non dissimulé.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse de Crochet, répliqua vivement la reine.

Comme la fois précédente, la Sauveuse s'immobilisa. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, repoussant une mèche en arrière dans un geste séducteur.

\- Ah oui ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner, ouvertement moqueuse.

\- Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, c'est tout.

\- Quelle est la raison de cette animosité ? s'enquit Emma. Il n'a rien fait, si ce n'est avoir le droit de me toucher, de me tenir dans ses bras, de m'embrasser... Tu aimerais m'embrasser, Regina ?

La brune sentit une chaleur inhabituelle l'envahir, s'attardant au creux de son ventre et sur ses joues, qui rougirent brusquement. Elle hésita à répliquer mais y renonça, consciente que sa voix trahirait le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle. Emma, prenant apparemment son silence pour un aveu, recommença à se rapprocher d'une démarche lente. Regina sentit la panique accélérer les battements de son cœur et se secoua mentalement, cherchant une issue du regard. Elle envisagea de reculer, mais elle ne ferait que heurter un mur quelques pas plus loin et le problème serait toujours le même. Elle pourrait aussi traverser le caveau en direction de la sortie, mais elle refusait de faire ne serais-ce qu'un pas en direction d'Emma, qui était de plus en plus proche.

Finalement, la Sauveuse atteignit son but et posa sa main sur la joue de son amie, caressant sa peau douce de ses doigts repliés. Regina sentit son souffle se couper et une solution évidente apparut dans son esprit : elle pouvait disparaître. Sa magie le lui permettait, rien ne la forçait à rester ici, à subir ce sortilège. Il lui sembla qu'un poids tombait sur ses épaules et elle refusa d'identifier ce sentiment comme étant de la déception. Il était tout à fait impossible qu'il s'agisse de cela. Non, c'était plutôt de l'inquiétude. Oui, elle s'inquiétait que toute cette mise en scène fasse partie du test, et qu'elle échoue si elle choisissait la facilité et s'échappait.

-Tu en as envie autant que moi, susurra Emma. Nous sommes seules. Personne ne saura.

Son souffle passa sur les lèvres de son amie, qui perdit soudain le fil de ses pensées. L'espace d'un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Regina contempla le visage de la femme qui lui faisait face et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer si franchement. Ses cheveux semblaient si soyeux, elle avait envie d'y glisser sa main. Ses yeux brillaient à la lueur des bougies, dévoilant un désir qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Ses lèvres fines, légèrement entrouvertes, étaient la personnification de la tentation. Ses derniers mots s'infiltraient dans l'esprit de Regina comme un poison dévastateur, faisant vaciller sa raison. Et soudain, elle prit sa décision. Elle allait laisser Emma l'embrasser.

La Sauveuse sembla le comprendre aussitôt et se pencha avec une lenteur difficilement supportable. Regina ferma à demi les paupières, déterminée à voir le geste s'achever, à le vivre jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle sentit le nez de son amie glisser contre le sien et frissonna d'expectation. L'instant d'après, un souffle chaud caressait sa peau et des lèvres douces effleuraient les siennes, dans un frôlement aussi léger qu'irréel. N'y tenant plus, Regina tendit le cou pour enfin sentir ce contact qui lui semblait soudain vital. Hélas, dès qu'elle amorça ce geste, Emma disparut subitement, emportée par la magie du sortilège. La reine rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tendit la main, ne rencontrant que le vide. Un peu plus loin, sur le coffre, le parchemin se consumait lentement, sans que le feu ne semble toucher ce qui l'entourait.

Regina ignora totalement ce phénomène, étant concentrée sur totalement autre chose. Plusieurs émotions montèrent en elle simultanément et elle parvint à isoler les quatre principales.

Honte. Culpabilité. Frustration. Désir.

 _Personne ne saura_ , avait dit Emma. Regina prit une grande inspiration et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Cet argument avait suffit à la convaincre. Elle avait seulement oublié un simple, minuscule, petit détail.

Elle, elle le saurait.

* * *

 ** _C'est le moment de donner votre avis si vous êtes toujours en train de me lire. On se retrouve dans deux ou trois jours pour la suite, alors à très vite !_**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Ouvrir les yeux

**_C'est parti pour un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, dans lequel Regina va faire un peu d'introspection._**

 _ **On se retrouve en bas, mes chatons.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Is it true that you are always this breathtaking  
And you're smart and you're willing  
And my god this is killing me**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Ouvrir les yeux**

Regina resta immobile plusieurs minutes, debout au milieu de son caveau, l'esprit en ébullition. Puis elle aperçut le parchemin dévoré par les flammes et, dans un sursaut, se précipita pour tenter de le récupérer. Hélas, la plupart des mots disparaissaient déjà, mais peut-être pourrait-elle se souvenir de la formule, la lancer à nouveau et... La reine se figea. Qu'espérait-elle, au juste ? Voir Emma réapparaître et finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ? Non. De toute évidence, non ! Elle n'avait fait que jouer le jeu, comme l'Auteur le lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait rien désiré de tout cela. Et elle n'avait pas envie de voir l'illusion revenir. Non, elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

\- J'avais plusieurs théories, mais celle-ci est de loin ma préférée ! s'exclama soudain une voix, quelque part dans son dos.

Regina fit volte-face. Isaac se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur. Sa posture était très semblable à celle qu'Emma avait adoptée peu de temps auparavant.

\- Je ne suis pas la personne que vous attendiez ? lança l'Auteur, taquin.

Regina retint un grognement de rage et se détourna, regardant le parchemin disparaître sous les flammes. Ses pensées étaient toutes entières occupées par Emma, par la vision de son visage penché sur le sien, de sa bouche qui se rapprochait... Comment pourrait-elle jamais la regarder en face après ça ?

\- Vous m'avez manipulée, murmura la reine. Cette vision n'était pas mon plus cher désir. Tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, un jeu que vous avez créé de toute pièce.

\- Un mensonge ? répéta l'Auteur. Je trouve au contraire que ce jeu révèle beaucoup de vérités.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à son ennemi, s'attendant à lui découvrir une expression moqueuse, mais il semblait soudain très sérieux.

\- Je n'étais pas certain que cette théorie soit la bonne, reconnut Isaac. A vrai dire, je pensais que le sortilège allait faire apparaître un Robin tel que vous l'imaginez et alors vous auriez pu le comparer à celui que vous connaissez et comprendre que vous recherchez un idéal que Robin n'est définitivement pas. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez déjà compris cela.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sortilège a-t-il fait apparaître Emma ?

Il y avait comme une supplication désespérée dans la voix de la reine, ce qui fit sourire l'Auteur.

\- Mais parce qu'elle est votre plus cher désir, voyons ! C'est évident.

\- Evident ?

\- Allons, ne me faites pas croire que vous n'y avez jamais pensé.

Regina releva la tête, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Je n'y ai jamais pensé, mentit-elle.

\- Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde. Pourquoi continuer à nier ce que vous ressentez ? Je ne me suis pas manifesté ces derniers jours mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai cessé de m'intéresser à ce que vous deveniez. Alors, franchement... Une petite dispute avec Emma Swan et vous passez une semaine à vous morfondre ? C'est plutôt révélateur.

\- J'étais malheureuse parce que ma relation avec Robin venait de s'achever, protesta Regina. Ma dispute avec Emma était secondaire.

\- Et pourtant, à qui avez-vous accordé votre pardon ? Réfléchissez...

\- Emma et moi sommes _amies_ ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de me justifier, puisque vous êtes l'instigateur de tout cela ! Vous devez être sacrément tordu pour avoir imaginé ce scénario et me forcer à...

\- Vous forcer ? l'interrompit Isaac. Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous forcer.

Regina sentit son ventre se tordre tandis que ses dernières émotions revenaient la hanter. Elle avait failli embrasser Emma, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, voilà que l'Auteur venait la torturer à ce sujet !

\- J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un test, expliqua-t-elle aussi calmement que possible. Et j'avais raison, de toute évidence. Toute cette mise en scène n'était qu'un test.

\- Vous aimez Emma. Reconnaissez-le !

\- Vous avez tort.

Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre, rassurée par sa propre déclaration. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, prouvant qu'elle était sûre d'elle. L'Auteur avait tenté de la manipuler et y était presque parvenu, mais ce n'était rien de plus que ça.

\- Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler, répondit Isaac.

Il s'inclina moqueusement et disparut, comme Emma quelques minutes plus tôt. Restée seule dans son caveau, la reine se secoua et jeta un regard circulaire. Le parchemin était désormais réduit à un petit tas de cendres qui se dispersèrent lorsqu'elle souffla dessus. Voilà, maintenant, il ne restait rien de l'incident qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt. Rassurée, elle se dématérialisa à son tour et apparut devant la porte du loft. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'ignorer le fond de doutes et de confusion qui s'attardaient encore en elle. Dès le lendemain, elle reverrait Emma. Une fois face à elle, elle aurait la confirmation qu'elle ne ressentait rien d'inapproprié. C'était certain.

OooOooOooO

Regina poussa la porte de la mairie et se glissa dans le hall, ses gestes rendus maladroits par les deux cafés à emporter qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Tout en montant les escaliers, elle tenta d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui enserrait la gorge à l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt revoir Emma. D'ici quelques minutes, elle saurait si les théories de l'Auteur avaient des raisons d'être. En vérité, cette vérification n'était pas réellement nécessaire, puisqu'elle était tout à fait sûre d'elle. Certes, elle s'était éveillée le matin même après un rêve qui racontait une toute autre histoire, mais elle n'était pas responsable des errements de son subconscient. Cela ne signifiait rien. Elle en était _certaine_.

Regina s'arrêta le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, puis elle traversa le couloir et pénétra dans son bureau, dont la porte était grande ouverte. Emma, assise à sa place habituelle, prenait des notes sur un morceau de papier. La reine fut profondément soulagée de découvrir qu'elle ne ressentait rien de particulier, si ce n'est l'angoisse qu'elle supportait depuis la veille. Pourquoi s'était-elle inquiétée, déjà ? Ce n'était qu'Emma. A l'instant où cette pensée traversait l'esprit de Regina, son amie releva la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. La brune sentit son souffle se couper à cette simple vision. Elle blâma aussitôt l'Auteur et l'illusion stupide qu'elle avait dû affronter par sa faute, et à cause de laquelle elle se sentait si honteuse, soudain...

\- Bonjour, Madame Mills ! s'exclama la Sauveuse. Vous êtes en retard.

Regina se racla la gorge et voulut parler, mais les mots refusèrent de passer ses lèvres. Son cerveau semblait avoir totalement cessé de fonctionner. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Regina ? appela-t-elle.

La reine tenta de se reprendre et balbutia :

\- Euh, oui, désolée.

Elle s'assit et posa les cafés sur le bureau.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Emma. Vous semblez fatiguée. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Regina se pinça la lèvre tandis que des images de ses rêves lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Tout va bien, confirma-t-elle un peu sèchement. Nous avons beaucoup de travail, nous devrions nous y mettre.

La Sauveuse baissa les yeux en acquiesçant, comme un enfant pris en faute. _Elle est adorable_ , songea Regina. Elle rougit en réalisant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait ce genre de réflexions.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, répondit Emma. Mais avant, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Euh, voilà... C'est à propos de Robin.

Regina se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise, soudain très lasse.

\- Je vous écoute, répéta-t-elle.

\- En fait je me demandais si vous vouliez que je fasse quelque chose. Il a téléphoné plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai pourtant été très claire avec lui au moment de la rupture... Je suis désolée, c'est un sujet délicat et je ne vous en parlerai pas si je pouvais l'éviter. Mais je ne veux plus rien faire sans votre accord, alors s'il y a quelque chose que vous voulez... Vous n'avez qu'à me le demander.

Regina tiqua en entendant cette dernière phrase. Puis elle secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées dérangeantes qui s'accumulaient dans son esprit et répondit :

\- Non, merci. Ne faites rien. Robin finira par comprendre qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer, que notre histoire est définitivement terminée.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous ? Je sais que vous estimez qu'il ne mérite pas votre pardon, et je suis d'accord avec vous, mais j'ai pensé que, peut-être, vous aviez dit ça sous le coup de la colère...

\- Si j'avais voulu une analyse psychologique, je serais allée voir Archie, répliqua la brune.

Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à Robin. Chaque minute qui passait l'éloignait de ses pensées, permettait à ses sentiments de s'effacer, qu'il s'agisse d'affection ou de rancœur. Elle n'aspirait qu'à laisser le temps faire son œuvre, sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- D'accord, soupira Emma. Je suis désolée d'avoir abordé le sujet.

Elle prit son café et le porta à ses lèvres. Suivant le mouvement des yeux, Regina sentit son cœur s'emballer. La vision de cette bouche avait-elle déjà suscitée pareille envie en elle ? Etais-ce bien un désir qu'elle avait réfréné ou une malheureuse conséquence du jeu tordu de l'Auteur ? Et si tout était faux, une simple ligne écrite dans un livre de contes, une émotion crée de toute pièce ? Cette idée la rassurait et la dérangeait tout à la fois. Comment pourrait-elle jamais cesser d'être confuse si tout était remis en question en permanence ?

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui, Mademoiselle Swan, j'en suis sûre.

Emma sourit en captant l'affection dans les yeux de son amie, qui venait contredire son ton exaspéré.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, confia-t-elle spontanément.

Regina éprouva soudain des difficultés à respirer. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre la vague d'émotion qui l'envahissait et se fabriqua un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est le moment où vous proposez qu'on se fasse une soirée pyjama et des bracelets de l'amitié ? rétorqua-t-elle, dans une faible imitation de son dédain habituel.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Voyant son amie hausser les sourcils avec surprise, Emma s'empressa d'expliquer :

\- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être venir passer la soirée chez vous. Je sais que mes parents sont étouffants et que vous avez du mal à les supporter. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous faire du bien d'être un peu tranquille, pour une fois.

Regina se mordit la lèvre. Elle était partagée entre son désir de retrouver sa maison – qui lui manquait horriblement – et la frayeur que l'idée d'une soirée en tête à tête avec la Sauveuse provoquait en elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dirais à vos parents ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Que nous avons une piste pour retrouver l'Auteur et que nous allons travailler tard. Si David vous donne la permission de minuit, il ne s'agira pas d'une plaisanterie, je préfère vous prévenir. Mais peut-être que vous voulez rester dormir ?

Regina déglutit péniblement. _Ceci n'est pas un sous-entendu_ , se répéta-t-elle, agacée contre elle-même.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle. Nous devons rester crédibles.

\- Alors s'il n'y avait pas eu l'échange je n'aurais jamais eu ma soirée pyjama ? demanda Emma en prenant un air taquin.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ une soirée pyjama.

Regina se sentit sourire malgré elle. Elle allait passer la soirée avec Emma ! Cette simple idée l'emplissait de joie. Etais-ce une réaction normale pour une amie ? Oui, il lui semblait que oui. Non pas qu'elle ait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine... Mais cette fois, au moins, elle sentait que ses émotions étaient appropriées. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la Sauveuse ne relève la tête du livre qu'elle étudiait pour lui adresser un regard hésitant, comme si elle n'osait pas dire quelque chose. Regina se surprit à espérer, sans bien savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment entendre. L'illusion qui avait pris la forme d'Emma, la veille, lui avait témoigné un intérêt certain. Qu'en était-il de la vraie ?

La reine en était là de ses réflexions, tâchant de déterminer quels étaient les sentiments de son amie plutôt que de se concentrer sur les siens, lorsque la blonde prit finalement la parole, non sans hésitation :

\- Dites moi, murmura-t-elle. Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Killian ?

La mention du pirate fit revenir Regina à la réalité et elle s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être laissé aller à divaguer. La douleur qui l'envahissait maintenant était le prix à payer pour ces quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle s'était autorisée à croire en l'impossible.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Il passe au loft de temps en temps et téléphone plusieurs fois par jours. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui faire comprendre que vous l'aimez toujours.

\- Oh. Oui, évidement. Je sais.

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans la voix d'Emma que Regina se sentit soudain coupable. Elle était toujours son amie, peu importe à quel point elle avait envie de l'embrasser, et elle ne voulait pas la regarder souffrir sans réagir.

\- Nous allons trouver un moyen de refaire l'échange, déclara-t-elle. Je vous le promets, Emma.

La blonde eut un sourire dépourvu de joie.

\- Merci, répondit-elle. Cette situation n'est facile pour personne.

\- En effet. Mais, bien que je n'éprouve pas d'affection particulière pour votre petit-ami, n'hésitez pas à me demander de ses nouvelles si vous le voulez.

Regina se força à afficher une expression amicale. Ces derniers mots n'avaient pas été faciles à prononcer, mais elle tenait à faire ce qu'il fallait, à être l'amie qu'Emma méritait. Elle était pourtant tentée de la convaincre que Killian n'était pas assez bien pour elle et qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le bonheur à ses côtés mais elle ne se sentait pas le droit de dire une chose pareille. Qui était-elle pour juger cette relation ? Connaissait-elle vraiment Emma au point de savoir ce qui pouvait la rendre heureuse ? Réaliser que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas attrista Regina.

\- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? s'enquit la Sauveuse, prenant un air détaché qui ne trompa personne.

\- Il est passé au loft ce matin, pour proposer à Henry de venir naviguer avec lui dans la soirée. Utilise-t-il toujours votre fils en espérant vous atteindre ?

La reine grimaça. Cette réflexion lui avait échappé.

\- Au moins, il s'intéresse à Henry, répliqua Emma, un peu froidement. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais vu Robin lui adresser plus de deux mots.

\- Ce n'est pas un concours. Et puis Robin a déjà une famille...

\- Qui va bientôt s'agrandir, lâcha la Sauveuse.

Son visage prit aussitôt une expression horrifiée.

\- Je suis désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je ne voulais pas... J'étais énervée, et c'était stupide. Je suis désolée.

\- Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je ne vous ai pas arraché le cœur dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion.

\- Regina...

Emma se tut, semblant incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Regina songea qu'elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver une culpabilité disproportionnée.

\- Rajoutons cela à la liste des choses que vous avez à vous faire pardonner, répliqua-t-elle finalement.

\- Je suis...

\- Désolée, oui, je sais. Ce que vous avez dit était stupide et maladroit mais aussi tout à fait vrai. Votre petit-ami se soucie d'Henry et ce n'est pas le cas de Robin. Le sujet est clos.

Regina prit une gorgée de café et se pencha sur le livre le plus proche, pressée de reprendre ces recherches qui pourtant l'épuisait. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir se fixer sur Emma, prenant mentalement note de chaque détail de son visage. _Elle est tellement belle_ , pensa Regina. Elle ne s'en sentit pas honteuse, cette fois-ci, sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'une vérité plus qu'évidente. Quelque chose dans la façon qu'avait Emma de se comporter faisait penser à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas réellement conscience de sa beauté. Elle ne se mettait pas en valeur autant qu'elle l'aurait pu, elle ne semblait même pas se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle. Regina avait toujours apprécié et admiré cette partie de sa personnalité, son authenticité.

Se sentant observée, Emma releva la tête. Elle eut un petit sourire hésitant et sembla rassurée en constatant que son amie le lui retournait. Elle replongea dans sa lecture, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour qu'ils cessent de venir devant ses yeux. Regina sentit son ventre se contracter, n'ayant rien manqué de ce geste. Elle revit une autre Emma exécuter le même mouvement, la veille, dans son caveau, et se surprit à se demander si l'Auteur avait l'intention de lui donner un parchemin à elle aussi. Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà fait... De toute façon, qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'une réplique d'elle-même aguicheuse et entreprenante apparaisse brusquement devant Emma ?

Regina sourit à cette pensée mais cessa en réalisant que le plus grand désir de son amie concernait très probablement Crochet. Son cœur se serra à cette idée et elle s'en voulut de s'autoriser à rêvasser. Si seulement l'Auteur n'était pas venu lui mettre des idées dans la tête avec son jeu stupide... Mais, regrettait-elle vraiment ? Elle avait cru qu'une fois face à Emma, elle retrouverait sa raison, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, elle ouvrait peu à peu les yeux, soudain consciente de choses qu'elle avait sciemment évitées par le passé. La veille, dans son caveau, elle avait eu envie d'embrasser Emma, et si une partie d'elle en avait été surprise, une autre s'était chargée de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était dur à accepter, mais aussi tellement libérateur.

\- Emma ? appela Regina, prise d'une inspiration soudaine.

La blonde releva la tête, une main posée sur son livre pour ne pas perdre sa page.

\- Oui ?

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée.

Emma se pinça la lèvre en rougissant, apparemment surprise par l'emploi du tutoiement et flattée par le contenu de la phrase. Comprenant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, Regina ajouta :

\- Cette amitié compte pour moi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, enfin parfois... Parfois je sais que je dis n'importe quoi et je le regrette vraiment. Mais dans le fond je sais, ou du moins j'espère, que cette amitié compte bel et bien pour vous... Pour toi.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu me convaincre de faire une soirée pyjama ?

Emma éclata de rire, les joues encore rouges.

\- Alors c'est bien une soirée pyjama ! s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante.

\- On va dire ça comme ça.

Regina sourit et retourna à sa lecture, sans parvenir à se concentrer sur les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait eu tort de penser qu'elle n'éprouvait rien d'inapproprié pour Emma. Ses sentiments avaient toujours été là, étouffés par la colère et la peur, mais tout de même bien présents. Ils s'éveillaient aujourd'hui grâce à cette illusion qui lui avait montré exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout au fond de son cœur. Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'en sentir gênée ? Ce n'était pas le cas. La honte était passée, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la culpabilité. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à apprécier Emma Swan ? A désirer sentir sa bouche contre la sienne ? Regina sentit son souffle se couper à cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vouloir une chose pareille. Emma était son amie, Emma avait un petit-ami, Emma ne la regarderait jamais de cette façon. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais autorisé l'éclosion de ces sentiments.

Emma ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Elle n'avait eu qu'un mensonge, une illusion qui s'était évanouie sur la promesse d'un baiser qui n'atteindrait jamais ses lèvres. Le jeu de l'Auteur lui apparaissait soudain d'une cruauté sans nom. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il poussé à admettre l'inadmissible pour ensuite comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir auquel se raccrocher ? Elle avait été plus heureuse plongée dans son ignorance, ne laissant filtrer que peu de ses réflexions inappropriées, qui apparaissaient parfois dans ses pensées lorsqu'Emma s'y invitait. Mais rien de serait plus jamais simple désormais, elle ne serait plus capable de revenir à cette amitié si forte et si fragile à la fois, à cette relation qui lui tenait tellement à cœur.

Et pourtant... Son seul regret demeurait de ne pas avoir accepté ce baiser lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, d'avoir lutté contre cette illusion qui représentait pourtant son plus cher désir. Regina trembla violemment et resserra sur elle les pans de sa veste. Il lui semblait que son monde venait de voler en éclat, tout avait basculé et la confusion qu'elle avait ressentie la veille n'était rien en comparaison à celle à laquelle elle devait faire face maintenant. Tout cela lui semblait soudain beaucoup trop difficile à accepter. Ses certitudes se fissuraient et se brisaient, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un néant, un vide inconnu et terrifiant. Ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma était en train de tout changer.

\- Tu es _sûre_ que ça va ?

Regina releva la tête. Emma la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Elle, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours la même personne – si on faisait abstraction du tailleur bleu foncé – et cela rassura la brune, qui avait besoin de se raccrocher à la réalité. Leur amitié existait toujours, elle existerait aussi longtemps que ses sentiments resteraient secrets. Les choses n'étaient pas obligées de changer. Elle pourrait le supporter, elle en était certaine. Elle n'allait pas risquer cette amitié pour des émotions dont elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elles perdureraient.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Regina.

Et c'était vrai. Tout irait bien aussi longtemps qu'Emma la regarderait de cette façon, comme si l'état de son moral était la chose la plus importante du monde, comme si elle était prête à tuer quiconque oserait lui faire du mal. Aussi longtemps qu'Emma serait son amie, elle pourrait supporter de taire ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

 ** _Donnez-moi votre avis et on se retrouve dans deux/trois jours pour la suite, en fonction de mon inspiration et de ma motivation à écrire. A bientôt._**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Soirée entre amies

**_Au programme dans ce chapitre : Un Auteur qui aime torturer psychologiquement Regina, une Regina définitivement amoureuse de sa Emma (c'est pas beau, ça ?) et une Emma complètement à côté de la plaque (hé, c'est aussi comme ça qu'on l'aime)._**

 _ **On se retrouve en bas, mes chatons.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **All you never say is that you love me so  
All I'll never know is if you want me  
If only I could look into your mind  
Maybe then I'd find a sign  
Of all I want to hear you say to me**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Soirée entre amies**

\- Alors... Tu veux venir à quelle heure ?

Regina se tourna vers Emma, remarquant que celle-ci semblait encore un peu mal à l'aise avec le tutoiement. Elle-même ne se sentait plus capable de la vouvoyer. Leur relation n'en était plus là, surtout en ce qui la concernait.

\- Le temps de récupérer Henry à l'école, de le ramener au loft, de dire où je vais à tes parents et normalement, ce sera bon.

\- Parfait. A plus tard, alors.

\- A plus tard.

Regina sourit et sortit dans le couloir devant son bureau. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la porte, jetant un regard en arrière. Emma triait les livres restants en trois piles distinctes, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, la reine tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers qui menaient dans le hall. Une fois dehors, elle se glissa dans la coccinelle jaune et sortit les clés de la poche de sa veste. Elle conduisit jusqu'au cimetière et marcha jusqu'à son caveau, tout ce temps perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à savoir où elle en était et, étrangement, ne s'en souciait plus vraiment. Son esprit semblait avoir abandonné la partie à force de trop réfléchir.

Regina descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans le caveau, regardant autour d'elle avec un étonnement teinté de calme. Tout lui semblait irréel, lointain. Elle se mit à appeler l'Auteur à voix haute, se sentant un peu ridicule. Mais elle avait des questions à lui poser et ne pouvait pas attendre son bon vouloir, étant supposée récupérer Henry à la sortie de l'école une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Inutile de crier ! s'exclama soudain Isaac. Je ne suis jamais loin.

Regina sursauta et fit volte-face, affrontant le regard de son ennemi, qui se tenait à une distance respectueuse, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Alors, votre journée, c'était comment ? demanda-t-il.

De toute évidence, il le savait déjà. Il savait aussi certainement qu'Emma et Regina faisaient des recherches dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de le contrer, mais apparemment, cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il s'estimait sûrement hors d'atteinte, avec les pouvoirs que son « métier » lui procurait. Et il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

\- Très bien, répondit aimablement Regina.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'énerver contre lui. Mieux valait être amicale pour obtenir les informations qu'elle désirait.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit Isaac. Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour discuter des derniers potins de la ville. Même si je suis tout à fait ouvert à cette conversation-là également. Savez-vous où votre prétendu grand amour passe toutes ces journées, par exemple ?

Regina imagina l'effet que produirait le tranchant d'une hache sur le cou de l'Auteur et attendit que cette vision lui permette de retrouver son calme. Puis elle se força à répondre :

\- Laissez-moi deviner... Avec ma sœur ?

\- Exactement. Vous méritiez bien mieux que ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Je crois que tout le monde mérite bien mieux que ça, répondit sombrement la reine. C'est pour ça que vous essayez de me pousser dans les bras d'Emma ? Parce que vous détestez Robin ? Pourquoi le détestez-vous, d'ailleurs ?

Isaac contourna la jeune femme et vint s'asseoir sur le coffre, les jambes croisées, faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts.

\- Je déteste Robin parce qu'il a vous a fait du mal, expliqua-t-il. Et je ne vous pousse pas dans les bras d'Emma : votre cœur s'en charge très bien lui-même. Vous confirmez ?

Regina secoua la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête à l'admettre à voix haute. Elle s'assit donc en tailleur sur le sol, pour une fois contente de porter un jean. Emma avait raison en ce qui concernait la liberté de mouvement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pense à Emma ? _Quelle question_ , songea-t-elle. Elle le savait déjà.

\- Si vous détestez toutes les personnes qui me font du mal, vous allez en avoir pour longtemps, fit remarquer Regina. Avez-vous au moins conscience de faire partie de ces personnes ?

\- Certainement pas ! s'offusqua l'Auteur. Je vous aide à redevenir vous-même, je n'appelle pas ça vous faire du mal mais vous rendre service. Vous voir pardonner à Robin d'avoir mis votre sœur enceinte, c'était au-delà de ce que je pouvais supporter. Vous n'auriez jamais fait cela, avant.

\- Je sais, vous voulez que je redevienne la Méchante Reine. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ni comment vous comptez faire pour y parvenir, d'ailleurs. Vous avez donné ma vie et mon titre à Emma.

Isaac se tapota le menton du bout de l'index.

\- A vrai dire, répondit-il, je veux surtout que vous soyez vous-même. Et vous _êtes_ la Méchante Reine.

\- Je ne suis plus la Méchante Reine, déclara calmement Regina. Vous ne m'enlèverez pas tout ce pour quoi je me suis battue, tout ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Parce que je suis devenue quelqu'un de meilleur, qui essaye d'être digne de recevoir de l'amour. Si vous m'appréciez suffisamment pour haïr les personnes qui me veulent du mal, comment pouvez-vous me souhaiter de replonger dans les ténèbres ? Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit la seule chose digne d'intérêt en moi ?

Isaac sembla réfléchir un instant, sans cesser de faire tourner sa plume entre ses doigts.

\- Votre personnalité est complexe, répondit-il finalement. C'est une chose que j'ai toujours aimé en vous. Et oui, je le reconnais, j'aimais bien l'époque où vous arrachiez des cœurs. Jolie collection, au passage.

L'Auteur fit un signe de tête vers les boîtes empilées, dont s'échappaient des battements à peine audibles depuis là où il était.

\- Vous méritez d'être heureuse, poursuivit-il. Mais si pour cela vous devez trahir tout ce que vous êtes, quel est l'intérêt ?

\- Je ne me résume pas à cette partie de moi. J'étais la Méchante Reine pour survivre, pour avoir une raison de me battre. Mais j'ai Henry maintenant et il est ma raison de vivre. Je n'ai plus besoin des ténèbres. Bien sûr, je ne deviendrais jamais une seconde Blanche-Neige, je ne serais jamais ce genre d'héroïne et, s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à être celle qui se salit les mains pour le bien commun. Je ne compte pas trahir qui je suis, j'ai seulement changé. J'ai évolué.

\- Mais grâce à moi, vous pourriez tout avoir ! Votre vengeance contre Blanche-Neige, pour laquelle vous vous êtes battue si longtemps. L'amour de votre fils, qui ne risquerait plus jamais de vous repousser comme c'est arrivé par le passé. Et, bien sûr, votre plus cher désir... Et nous savons tous les deux de quoi il s'agit.

Regina secoua la tête, envisageant malgré elle cette possibilité. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle soupira et se releva.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée, répliqua-t-elle finalement. Et ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que je vous ai appelé. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Plusieurs choses, en vérité.

\- Je ne peux pas promettre de vous répondre, mais vous pouvez toujours demander.

\- Bien. Ce jour-là, dans le jardin, vous avez dit à Emma qu'elle avait le potentiel de devenir la Méchante Reine. Avez-vous l'intention de la pousser vers les ténèbres, elle aussi ? Parce que j'aime autant vous prévenir : je ne laisserai jamais une chose pareille arriver.

\- Vous êtes ma priorité. Mais je ne perds pas la Sauveuse de vue. Vous n'en saurez pas plus.

Regina prit un air menaçant mais ne rebondit pas sur le sujet. Elle n'allait pas laisser Emma vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu, point. L'Auteur pouvait toujours essayer, elle contrerait chacune de ses tentatives.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Maintenant, le parchemin. En avez-vous donné un à Emma ?

Isaac eut un sourire mystérieux.

\- Vous vous demandez si la Sauveuse partage vos sentiments. C'est adorable.

\- Contentez-vous de répondre à la question.

\- Oui, elle a eu le sien. Je crains que vos désirs ne divergent, hélas. Emma semble très attachée à son pirate.

Regina reprit sa respiration avec difficulté. Elle s'y était attendue, mais ça n'en faisait pas moins mal pour autant. Pourquoi Emma ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Peut-être était-elle réticente à aborder le sujet, sachant que la vie sentimentale de son amie avait pris un tour dramatique tandis que son petit-ami à elle l'aimait toujours ? Oui, c'était probablement la bonne explication.

\- D'accord. Y a-t-il d'autres parchemins ?

Isaac haussa un sourcil, puis comprit le but de la question.

\- Oh, je vois. Vous aimeriez bien revoir cette illusion, et peut-être lui céder à temps, cette fois-ci ? C'est compréhensible, étant donné que la réalité ne ressemblera jamais à ce désir qui vous tient tant à cœur...

\- Répondez à la question. S'il vous plait.

\- Il n'y en a pas d'autres. Des sortilèges si puissants, vous pensez bien ! Ils étaient uniques en leur genre. Bien sûr, je pourrais créer une illusion tout aussi convaincante avec ma propre magie. Mais vous n'avez pas réussi le test.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, l'agacement prenant le pas sur la tristesse. Elle allait répliquer sèchement lorsque son regard tomba sur sa montre.

\- Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler, dit-elle. Je dois aller chercher mon fils à l'école.

Isaac hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire. Assis sur son coffre, il regarda la reine disparaître dans les escaliers en songeant que son histoire était finalement en train de prendre forme.

OooOooOooO

Emma était assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, le regard rivé sur le hall imposant, lorsqu'elle entendit retentir la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle se releva d'un bond et jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle, espérant que Regina ne trouverait rien à redire. Elle avait fait un peu de ménage, en revenant du bureau du maire, et espérait avoir bien remis en place ce qu'elle avait été forcée de déranger. La sonnette retentit à nouveau, marquant l'impatience de sa visiteuse. Emma se précipita sur la porte et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Elle avait pris l'habitude de tout verrouiller derrière elle, craignant qu'une maison aussi luxueuse que celle-ci n'attire tous les voleurs de Storybrooke – Regina ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné si elle avait été cambriolée à cause de sa négligence.

\- Bienvenue ! s'exclama la Sauveuse en ouvrant.

Son amie lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu triste, et pénétra dans le hall.

\- Sonner à ma propre porte est définitivement étrange, commenta-t-elle. Dis-moi, ce vase n'est pas tout à fait centré, tu ne l'aurais pas bougé, par hasard ?

Emma soupira bruyamment et remit le vase en place.

\- Rien ne t'échappe, on dirait, se plaignit-elle.

\- C'est ma maison.

\- Faux, c'est la mienne, maintenant ! Mais tu la retrouveras très bientôt.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Emma l'entraîner vers le salon. Sur la table basse se trouvaient une dizaine de livres, certains ouverts, d'autres fermés, des notes dépassant entre les pages.

\- Je n'en peux plus, de ces recherches, reconnut Regina.

Elle s'assit sur son canapé et avisa les deux tasses de chocolat chaud posées un peu plus loin. Un sourire doux se dessina sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai que ça devient lassant, convint Emma. Mais quels autres choix avons-nous ?

Les deux femmes se plongèrent donc dans cette activité devenue habituelle, n'échangeant que quelques mots au hasard de leurs lectures, s'interrompant le temps de boire une gorgée de chocolat, puis revenant à leurs recherches. Finalement, Emma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se redressa.

\- J'ai un service à te demander, annonça-t-elle.

Regina releva la tête pour la regarder.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh, voilà... J'ai eu Henry au téléphone avant que tu arrives. Il a dit qu'il voulait venir passer la nuit ici après-demain. Alors je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'apprendre à cuisiner une de tes recettes, histoire qu'Henry ne découvre pas que je ne suis pas toi.

La brune sourit, au grand soulagement d'Emma. Elle craignait ses réactions, depuis leur discussion un peu tendue de l'après-midi.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Regina.

Elles passèrent l'heure suivante dans la cuisine. Emma s'installa sur un tabouret et regarda son amie préparer le repas, suivant chacun de ses gestes en espérant être capable de l'imiter. Elle proposa son aide et, ignorant le refus de Regina, se leva pour lui prêter main forte. Elles discutèrent pendant le temps de la cuisson, et, une fois la préparation terminée, allèrent s'installer dans la salle à manger. A la fin du repas, Emma félicita chaleureusement Regina pour ses talents culinaires et se laissa peser contre sa chaise, détendue.

\- Arrêtons les recherches pour aujourd'hui, proposa la brune, qui se leva et rassembla les assiettes.

\- Ca me va.

Emma aida son amie à débarrasser la table. Elle fit la vaisselle avant que Regina ne puisse protester puis s'éclipsa le temps de monter à l'étage. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue du pyjama de soie bleu. Regina était assise dans le salon, en train d'examiner une bouteille de vin qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle interrompit ce qu'elle faisait pour détailler son amie des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ta soirée pyjama, se moqua-t-elle, souriante.

\- En fait, j'adore ce pyjama.

\- Il est mieux que ton tee-shirt blanc, il faut le reconnaître.

Emma acquiesça tout en rougissant, consciente de toutes les choses qui ne devaient pas plaire à Regina parmi sa garde-robe. Mais bon, elles n'avaient pas les mêmes moyens, ni tout à fait les mêmes goûts... La blonde s'assit par terre, un bras posé sur le coussin du canapé, et prit la bouteille pour l'examiner à son tour. Elle servit les deux verres que son amie avait eu la présence d'esprit d'apporter et tendit le sien à Regina, qui la remercia d'un sourire.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que tu as des photos d'Henry ? Je n'ai pas voulu fouiller partout pour en trouver, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'en voir.

Les yeux de Regina semblèrent s'illuminer et elle se leva, allant ouvrir le tiroir d'une commode un peu plus loin. Elle en ressortit un album et vint s'asseoir près de son amie pour qu'elles puissent le regarder ensemble. Henry apparaissaient sur toutes les photos, traversant les âges au fil des pages, souvent accompagné d'une Emma vêtue de différents tailleurs ou pantalons chics.

\- On devrait vraiment faire une photo tous les trois, déclara soudain la Sauveuse.

\- Ah, tu crois ?

\- Oui. Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que j'essaye de m'imposer. Je sais que j'ai vraiment une place dans la vie d'Henry maintenant et que tu es d'accord avec ça parce que tu m'as même donné ces souvenirs quand je suis allée à New-York mais ça doit toujours être difficile pour toi, surtout maintenant, avec l'échange... Et je ne veux surtout pas te donner l'impression que j'essaye de prendre ta place ou...

\- Du calme. Je te taquinais. Bien sûr qu'on devrait faire une photo tous les trois.

Emma releva la tête de l'album et sourit à son amie, surprise de la découvrir si proche. Elle sentait son épaule frôler la sienne, bien sûr, mais la regarder dans les yeux quand si peu de distance les séparait lui donnait une impression étrange. Un peu gênée, la Sauveuse se détourna et replongea dans sa contemplation de l'album, se demandant à quoi ressemblaient les photos lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas modifiées par la magie de l'Auteur. Soudain, elle désigna un cliché montrant un Henry d'environ six ou sept ans, le visage recouvert de chocolat, un morceau de gâteau à la main.

\- En voilà un qui tient de sa mère biologique, plaisanta Regina.

Emma lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, recevant un éclat de rire en retour. Elle fut ravie d'entendre cette manifestation de joie et de savoir qu'elle en était responsable. C'était un peu le but de cette soirée, après tout.

\- Je ne suis pas celle qui lui a appris les manières, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes et cela aurait pu dégénérer en une ridicule bataille digne de deux enfants si Regina n'avait pas brusquement reculé, les yeux baissés. Emma se fit la réflexion que son amie se comportait étrangement depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, ce matin-là. Peut-être pensait-elle à Robin ? Toute cette situation devait être tellement difficile pour elle...

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa la Sauveuse.

Un éclair de peur passa dans le regard de la reine, au grand étonnement de son amie. Celle-ci se redressa et tendit la main pour prendre celle de la brune, qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu peux me parler de tout, assura Emma. C'est Robin, c'est ça ? Il te manque ?

Regina sembla soulagée. Elle se laissa peser contre le canapé, le coude posé sur le coussin, la tête appuyée contre sa main libre. De l'autre, elle serra les doigts de son amie entre les siens, comme pour y puiser du réconfort.

\- Non, répondit-elle doucement. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Mais il était supposé être mon grand amour, tu comprends ? Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais une autre chance avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas une experte des relations amoureuses mais je suis persuadée que Robin n'était pas ton grand amour. Et aussi que tu trouveras le bonheur un jour, avec quelqu'un qui te mérite davantage.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment la poussière de fée a pu me le désigner ! s'exclama soudain Regina. Avant de savoir qu'il m'était « destiné », j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, et je ne l'appréciais pas du tout ! J'aurais dû suivre mes propres impressions et non les stupides conseils d'une fée...

\- Exactement ! Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu ressens. Personne ne peut te dire qui tu dois aimer ni qui te rendra heureuse.

Regina sembla particulièrement touchée par ces mots. Sa pression contre la main d'Emma s'accentua et elle murmura :

\- Et toi, qu'en penserais-tu si Crochet était désigné comme étant ton grand amour ? J'imagine que tu en serais heureuse ?

La Sauveuse hésita. Elle faillit confier ses doutes et ses incertitudes, mais se reprit avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Parler de sa vie amoureuse et de ses ridicules petits problèmes n'allait certainement pas aider Regina. Elle ne le lui dirait probablement pas, mais elle penserait qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

\- Oui, se contenta donc de répondre Emma.

Elle se tourna pour prendre une gorgée de vin, sans remarquer la détresse qui s'affichait soudain sur le visage de son amie. Celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et s'empressa de changer de sujet. Elle posa une série de questions à Emma sur le thème « est-ce que tu as pensé à arroser les plantes/prendre des notes pendant les coups de téléphone professionnels pour que je puisse avoir un compte rendu/tout remettre bien en place dans le dressing, etc. La blonde accepta l'interrogatoire sans protester et répondit le plus honnêtement possible, ayant fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop interférer dans la vie dont elle avait, bien malgré elle, hérité.

Les heures passèrent, les conversations dérivèrent vers différents sujets tandis que les deux femmes buvaient, riaient, partageaient leurs impressions sur la vie et le monde. Au bout d'un moment, mal à l'aise d'être assises par terre, elles se relevèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé, s'enfonçant profondément dans les coussins. Emma complimenta la décoration, la propreté de la maison, le choix des meubles et la disposition. Elle constata avec joie que Regina appréciait réellement d'avoir son avis, comme si ça avait une quelconque importance, et songea que, peut-être, son amie s'inquiétait elle aussi de ce qu'elle pensait de sa vie et de tout ce qui la composait.

Finalement, un silence confortable s'installa, tandis qu'Emma reprenait l'album photo, s'attardant longuement sur chaque cliché. La fatigue l'envahissait peu à peu, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. En tournant la tête, elle découvrit que Regina s'était endormie, la moitié de son visage disparaissant sous ses cheveux bruns. Emma s'appuya contre le coussin et contempla son amie pendant un long moment, en retirant un étrange sentiment de paix. Puis elle fut emportée à son tour par le sommeil, savourant le calme qui régnait dans la maison, bercée par le bruit de la respiration de Regina. Son corps se fit plus lourd et elle bascula lentement en avant, emportant un coussin avec elle, le tout sans se réveiller. Dans son rêve, la sensation de respirer une odeur agréable et familière s'imposa, sans qu'elle ne sache d'où elle venait.

OooOooOooO

Regina tendit la main pour saisir sa couverture, surprise de sentir ses doigts entrer en contact avec une matière inattendue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières pour faire le point. La matière inattendue en question se trouvait être les cheveux d'Emma, dont la tête reposait contre l'épaule de son amie. Le constatant, la brune n'osa plus faire un geste, se retenant même de respirer. Lorsqu'elle eut la sensation qu'elle allait étouffer, elle prit une petite inspiration et décala doucement sa main pour caresser les cheveux blonds d'Emma. Hélas, son geste l'entraîna en avant et ses doigts glissèrent dans le cou de son amie, qui cligna des paupières. Regina se redressa vivement.

Ce mouvement brusque réveilla Emma, qui se laissa tomber en arrière contre les coussins en poussant un grognement. Constatant probablement qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, elle se redressa à son tour et adressa un sourire à Regina en la trouvant assise à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- J'ai dû m'endormir, comprit-elle, apparemment tout à fait à l'aise avec la situation.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement. Une multitude d'émotions montaient en elle, indissociables les unes des autres.

\- Blanche va s'inquiéter, déclara-t-elle. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

\- On se voit demain, alors ! répondit Emma.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au canapé et Regina comprit qu'elle envisageait d'y rester dormir, étant déjà en pyjama et à moitié endormie. Elle sourit et se leva pour récupérer un plaid dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode. Elle le tendit à Emma, qui lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, encore toute engourdie de sommeil. Regina se sentit l'envie soudaine de la toucher, peu importe où, de poser ses lèvres sur son front, de l'embrasser dans le cou, de la serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle lutta contre cette envie, tâchant de se rappeler que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et qu'elle devait continuer à se comporter comme une simple amie.

Regina souhaita donc une bonne nuit à Emma et elle quitta la pièce, récupérant son manteau dans le hall. Au moment de passer la porte, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée et avait oublié la veste avec laquelle elle était venue. Elle fit donc volte-face et échangea les deux vêtements, frissonnant quelque peu en attendant que le cuir se réchauffe au contact de sa propre chaleur. Une fois dehors, elle marcha jusqu'à la voiture, songeant que son salon n'avait jamais semblé aussi accueillant et vivant qu'au cours de cette soirée. Elle visualisa Emma vêtue de son pyjama de soie, la tête posée sur son épaule, et ferma brièvement les yeux pour s'imprégner de ce souvenir.

Une fois de retour au loft et glissée dans les draps de « son » lit, Regina plongea la tête dans l'oreiller et en respira l'odeur avec délice. Elle passa la main sur le tee-shirt blanc qu'elle portait et qui lui sentait la lessive – Mary-Margaret semblait ne jamais cesser de laver le linge – et décida de s'abandonner au sommeil. Hélas, malgré sa fatigue, elle fut incapable de s'endormir. Elle pensa à Emma, encore et encore, se repassant leurs conversations en se demandant si son intérêt avait été visible. Elle avait fait des efforts surhumains au cours des dernières heures et commençait à douter d'être réellement capable d'être seulement l'amie d'Emma. Elle ressentait trop de sentiments inappropriés. Et elle avait bien trop envie de l'embrasser.

Regina soupira et glissa un bras sous l'oreiller. Elle ne devait pas s'autoriser à en rêver, c'était mal et elle le savait très bien. Elle ne pouvait qu'en souffrir. Et pourtant, c'était si bon de seulement l'imaginer. Il était tard, elle était environnée par le parfum d'Emma et le souvenir de sa tête posée contre elle était encore très présent dans son esprit. Il n'était plus l'heure des faux semblants et de la peur. Peut-être allait-elle regretter, le lendemain, d'avoir rêvé sans se soucier des conséquences ? Là, tout de suite, cela ne semblait plus important. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'Auteur ne vienne hanter ses pensées, la torturant.

 _Je crains que vos désirs ne divergent, hélas. Emma semble très attachée à son pirate._

Regina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se sentit stupide, soudain. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'elle connaissait Emma. Elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions de faire face à ses sentiments et de peut-être tenter sa chance avant que le pirate ne vienne tout gâcher. Mais avait-elle vraiment une chance, de toute façon ? Emma n'aimait probablement pas les femmes. Elle-même ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qu'elle considérait comme étant un détail. L'amour était l'amour, point. Emma l'attirait, Emma suscitait toute sorte d'émotions en elle, Emma était aussi importante – même plus importante – que Daniel et Robin l'avaient été. Qu'elle soit une femme ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Mais c'était probablement différent pour Emma. Et puis, Emma aimait Crochet. Emma ne l'aimerait jamais, elle. Il fallait l'accepter. Seulement l'accepter.

 _Mais grâce à moi, vous pourriez tout avoir ! Votre vengeance contre Blanche-Neige, pour laquelle vous vous êtes battue si longtemps. L'amour de votre fils, qui ne risquerait plus jamais de vous repousser comme c'est arrivé par le passé. Et, bien sûr, votre plus cher désir... Et nous savons tous les deux de quoi il s'agit._

Les mots de l'Auteur s'infiltraient dans l'esprit de Regina comme un poison destructeur. Elle réfléchit un instant à cette idée, se permit de l'imaginer, tout en se répétant que, de toute façon, elle n'accepterait jamais ce marché qu'Isaac avait subtilement suggéré. Elle ne redeviendrait pas la Méchante Reine pour le simple bonheur d'assassiner Blanche et de vivre heureuse avec Emma et Henry. Non, elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'Emma ne lui appartiendrait jamais, qu'elle ne lirait jamais d'amour dans ses yeux, que leurs lèvres ne se toucheraient jamais. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte dès maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne soit trop désespérément amoureuse. Regina plongea la tête dans l'oreiller, étouffant un sanglot pour ne pas réveiller son fils endormi un peu plus loin.

Elle était d _éjà_ amoureuse. Elle aimait Emma. C'était tellement évident et ça lui semblait tellement naturel qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu éviter cette vérité toutes ces années. Mais ça restait difficile à admettre, parce que c'était Emma, qu'elle la connaissait et qu'elles avaient été ennemies, puis amies, et qu'elle était la fille de Blanche, et qu'aujourd'hui leurs vies été échangées, que tout était compliqué. Et en même temps, tout était simple. Oui, c'était Emma. Y avait-il vraiment besoin d'en dire davantage ? C'était Emma. C'était bien suffisant pour l'aimer, il suffisait de la connaître, justement ! Et pourtant, même avant de savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet, Regina s'était sentie attirée par elle, ce soir-là, quand elle l'avait découvert à quelques pas de sa porte, en compagnie d'Henry.

Regina essuya ses joues humides et s'allongea sur le dos, un sourire un peu triste se dessinant sur son visage. Elle revit Emma telle qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, quand tout avait commencé. Elle s'endormit avec cette image en tête, ayant finalement trouvé un soupçon de paix. A quelques kilomètres de là, roulée en boule sur le canapé de la maison du maire, Emma dormait profondément elle aussi, un plaid étendu sur ses jambes et une partie de son dos. Elle se retourna dans son sommeil et tendit le bras, tâtonnant dans le vide. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme une supplication :

\- Regina...

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.  
Donnez votre avis ou ne dites rien, et on se retrouve bientôt._**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Tentative

**_Damn, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverai jamais à écrire ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Et pour cela je me vois dans l'obligation de passer au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et encore désolée pour le retard._**

 _ **On se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **I can see all the fears you face  
Through a storm that never goes away  
Don't believe all the lies that you've been told**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Tentative**

\- Il n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour le rhum ?

Killian leva un regard orageux vers Robin, qui venait de s'asseoir sur le tabouret voisin au sien, chez Granny. Les deux hommes avaient eu l'occasion de se croiser régulièrement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant dans une petite ville comme Storybrooke. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi souvent à boire chacun de leur côté en échangeant parfois quelques mots sur des futilités. Bref, ils n'étaient pas amis, mais commençaient à se connaître quelque peu.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour le rhum, répondit Killian, apparemment très sérieux. Et je peux partager, ajouta-t-il. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un verre, camarade.

Le voleur haussa les épaules et accepta de boire avec Crochet. Le silence régna un instant entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Robin ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et annonce :

\- En fait, je te cherchais. Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir me parler ?

\- De nos ex petites-amies respectives.

Killian fit la moue, puis haussa les épaules dans un geste fataliste. Une serveuse lui apporta le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait commandé quelques minutes plus tôt et s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Tout en versant une généreuse dose de sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes, le pirate répondit :

\- Je t'écoute, camarade.

\- Euh, alors voilà... Je crois qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose. J'ai appris que Regina avait mis fin à votre relation et je me demandais si elle ne t'avait pas semblé différente, ces derniers temps ? Si tu n'avais pas l'impression que cette rupture ne sortait pas un peu de nulle part ?

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Robin soupira.

\- Emma a commencé à agir d'une façon étrange après s'être évanouie, expliqua-t-il. Elle était froide et...

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était peut-être en rapport avec le fait que sa sœur est enceinte de toi ?

\- Si, mais elle venait de me le pardonner, alors ce n'était pas normal... Tu te souviens qu'Emma et Regina ont disparues toutes les deux ce soir-là, pour retrouver l'Auteur, et qu'elles ont refusé notre aide ?

Killian haussa les épaules et rétorqua :

\- Elles pouvaient se débrouiller sans aide, c'est tout.

\- J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'elles ne voulaient pas de nous, à vrai dire. Et quand j'ai voulu embrasser Emma pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, Regina me l'a littéralement arrachée des bras. C'était vraiment étrange.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, camarade.

Robin se redressa sur son tabouret, penché sur son voisin comme s'il voulait que personne n'entende ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Je vais t'expliquer. Le lendemain, je suis tombé sur elles à l'hôpital, et tu aurais vu la tête que Regina a fait quand elle m'a vu prendre la main d'Emma... Elle semblait furieuse et _jalouse_.

Killian éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Tu crois que ma petite-amie s'intéresse à toi ? Allons, un peu de sérieux, s'il te plait.

\- Attends, attends, je n'ai pas terminé ! Regina ne m'a pas seulement regardé avec jalousie, elle est carrément partie en courant ! Emma m'a lâché la main et elle l'a poursuivi... Sur le coup, je me suis seulement demandé ce qui m'avait échappé, mais après, Emma m'a quitté ! Et Regina t'a quitté. Le même soir ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une très étrange coïncidence ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Robin prit un air excédé, agacé de constater que Crochet ne suivait pas la progression de ses réflexions.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je pense que Regina était jalouse, mais pas d'Emma. De moi. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elles nous cachent.

Killian fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit ce que son presque-ami sous-entendait.

\- Camarade. Il faut que tu arrêtes l'alcool.

Robin donna un coup de poing sur le comptoir, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Granny, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, occupée à servir du café.

\- Réfléchis ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas aussi stupide que ça en a l'air.

\- Si, justement. C'est complètement stupide.

Killian repoussa son assiette, l'appétit coupé, et prit un prospectus qui traînait sur le comptoir, faisant mine de lire les petites annonces. Alors qu'il envisageait de retourner au Jolly Roger pour échapper à Robin et à ses théories délirantes, il aperçut un dessin dans un coin de la première page du journal. Le mot qui l'accompagnait disait de contacter le bureau du maire si quiconque disposait de la moindre information au sujet de l'homme qui apparaissait sur la photo. Crochet se releva d'un bond.

\- Attends ! s'écria le voleur. Tu dois m'aider à découvrir la vérité !

Killian l'ignora et sortit, ravi d'avoir enfin une véritable bonne excuse de revoir Regina.

OooOooOooO

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

Regina leva les yeux sur Blanche, la regardant par-dessus l'édition du Mirror qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle se pinça la lèvre et haussa les épaules avec une inhabituelle timidité.

\- Je suis seulement de bonne humeur, répondit-elle. Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je me demandais seulement ce qui avait changé. Tu semblais si abattue, ces derniers temps.

Regina fit mine de se replonger dans sa lecture, ne sachant que répondre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Blanche qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de sa fille et que la simple idée de passer la journée avec elle la comblait de joie. Depuis son réveil, ce matin-là, elle n'avait fait que penser à Emma, omettant tout ce qui était susceptible de lui faire du mal, se concentrant sur les merveilleux souvenirs de la soirée qu'elles avaient passée ensemble.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Emma ? s'enquit Mary-Margaret, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Regina se sentit rougir. Elle replia le journal et affronta le regard de sa « mère ».

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Oui. Enfin, on a surtout travaillé.

\- Tu sais, je crois que cette amitié vous est très bénéfique à toutes les deux.

Blanche avait pris un ton très sérieux et très calme pour énoncer cette évidence. Elle souriait maintenant à sa « fille » avec un petit air complice.

\- Je crois aussi, murmura Regina.

Elle baissa les yeux avec gêne, craignant que son attitude n'en dévoile trop. Mary-Margaret ne semblait pas se douter de l'ampleur de son attachement pour Emma – elle ferait probablement une autre tête si elle l'apprenait – mais, au moins, elle approuvait leur amitié.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit David, en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il passa une serviette dans ses cheveux mouillés et vint s'appuyer contre le comptoir, couvant sa famille d'un regard chargé de tendresse.

\- Rien d'important, répondit Regina. Je vais devoir y aller, de toute façon.

\- Encore une journée au bureau du maire ? devina Blanche. Ton travail ne te plait plus ?

\- L'Auteur a la priorité. Je n'aime pas le savoir circuler en liberté avec le pouvoir d'influer sur la vie de n'importe qui.

A l'instant où Regina prononçait cette phrase, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du loft, interrompant leur conversation. David alla ouvrir et se décala pour laisser entrer son visiteur.

\- Regardez qui est là !

La reine releva la tête et se figea en apercevant Crochet. Elle qui luttait tant pour oublier son existence... N'aurait-elle donc jamais de répit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le pirate brandit le journal qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Je connais l'homme sur le dessin, annonça-t-il. Je sais même où il se trouve. J'ai pensé que cette information pourrait t'intéresser.

Regina écarquilla les yeux. Elle fit signe à Killian de venir s'asseoir et exigea qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il savait. Elle apprit ainsi que l'Apprenti se trouvait enfermé dans le chapeau et qu'il suffisait de le libérer à l'aide de la dague du Ténébreux.

\- Je m'en occupe, décida-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Crochet l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras. Elle fit volte-face et lui jeta un regard furieux, ne supportant pas son contact.

\- Je veux aider, expliqua-t-il, sans la relâcher.

\- Je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule.

\- Toute seule ? Parce que tu ne comptes pas demander d'aide à Emma ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui avec Emma ?

\- C'est différent, répliqua-t-elle finalement, d'un ton plus doux.

Killian semblait à la fois malheureux et las. Il la relâcha brutalement et sortit sans ajouter un mot, sa flasque de rhum à la main. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Mary-Margaret s'approcha de sa « fille » et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Sois prudente, supplia-t-elle.

\- Je ne crains rien, Blan... Maman.

\- L'Auteur pourrait se sentir menacé par l'Apprenti, si celui-ci est en mesure de lui retirer son pouvoir, fit remarquer David. Il pourrait paniquer.

\- Mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien, répliqua Mary-Margaret, sur un ton destiné à se convaincre elle-même.

Regina acquiesça, songeuse. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à souhaiter retourner à sa vie qu'elle en avait oublié de penser à tout ce que l'échange lui avait apporté. Grâce à cet échange, Emma ne pouvait pas être avec Crochet. Une fois la situation inversée, rien ne les empêcherait plus d'être ensemble. Pour ne rien arranger, Emma n'aurait plus la moindre raison de passer ses journées avec Regina, à faire de vaines et interminables recherches. Son amitié compterait-elle autant à ses yeux lorsqu'elle ne serait plus l'unique personne avec laquelle elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant ?

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ? s'enquit Blanche, triste de constater que le sourire de sa « fille » avait disparu.

\- Oui, répondit Regina, d'une toute petite voix.

L'instant d'après, son ancienne ennemie l'entourait de ses bras, douce et maternelle. La reine ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à apprécier cette étreinte, tout comme la main que David passait dans ses cheveux, s'étant joint au geste d'affection de sa femme. L'échange, comprit Regina, lui avait également permis de se rapprocher des Charmants, d'apprendre à les apprécier davantage, de se sentir faire partie d'une famille.

\- On pourrait peut-être venir t'aider, proposa Blanche en se détachant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit doucement Regina. Mais vous pourriez aller récupérer Henry à la bibliothèque et le tenir éloigné d'un potentiel danger. Vous voulez bien faire ça pour moi ?

David sourit et caressa la joue de sa « fille » du bout des doigts.

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il. Tout ce que tu veux.

Regina sourit à son tour et se détourna. Elle prit la veste en cuir rouge sur la patère de l'entrée et l'enfila tout en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la rue. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle ignora la coccinelle jaune et se dématérialisa, non sans avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle réapparut directement dans son salon et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en découvrant Emma étendue sur le canapé. Le plaid avait glissé, ne recouvrant plus que ses jambes. Son pyjama remontait sur sa hanche, dévoilant une peau blanche et lisse.

Regina s'assit précautionneusement sur la table basse. Elle contempla Emma un long moment, incapable de se résoudre à la réveiller. Elle semblait si calme, ainsi abandonnée au sommeil. Un instant plus tard, la Sauveuse fronçait les sourcils et se retournait doucement, aux frontières de la conscience. Elle murmura quelque chose, si bas que Regina ne l'entendit pas.

\- Emma ? appela-t-elle.

Elle hésita à lui toucher l'épaule, la main, la joue. Aucun geste ne semblait sûr, même lorsqu'il s'agissait seulement de la réveiller. Avait-elle vraiment envie qu'elle se réveille, de toute façon ?

\- Emma ? répéta-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa.

Regina baissa les yeux, les mains nouées sur ses genoux, et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Emma était heureuse avec Crochet. Aimer, c'était faire passer le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien. Et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait la laisser partir, elle allait la laisser aimer quelqu'un d'autre, elle allait vivre avec ça, parce qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Regina ?

La brune sursauta et releva la tête. Emma s'était réveillée. Elle se tenait assise sur le canapé, l'air encore un peu endormi, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Crochet avait des informations à propos de l'Apprenti, s'empressa d'expliquer Regina. Je sais où le trouver.

\- Nous allons pouvoir refaire l'échange ?

Le regard de la Sauveuse s'illumina et elle se redressa vivement, apparemment ravie.

\- Oui, confirma Regina. Nous allons retrouver nos vies.

Elle se força à sourire. Emma serait heureuse. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

OooOooOooO

Emma prit une grande inspiration. Elle resserra sa prise sur la dague du Ténébreux et jeta un coup d'œil à Regina, qui la regardait calmement depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans la bibliothèque secrète de la maison du Sorcier, qui avait le mérite de se trouver en dehors de la ville, et donc loin de toutes les personnes qu'elles aimaient. Mais si l'Auteur venait à découvrir leurs manigances, hélas, la distance ne suffirait pas à protéger qui que ce soit.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le faire ? demanda Emma, en désignant la dague.

\- Oui, Emma, j'en suis sûre. Fais-le.

La Sauveuse acquiesça et reproduisit les gestes que Regina lui avait montrés un peu plus tôt, faisant passer la dague par-dessus le chapeau du Sorcier, qu'elle avait déposé sur la table la plus proche. L'espace d'un instant, il ne se passa rien. Et puis, soudain, une lumière vive s'échappa du chapeau et l'Apprenti fut projeté sur le sol. Emma se précipita aussitôt pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Le vieil homme se traîna vers le fauteuil le plus proche pour s'y laisser tomber.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, déclara-t-il vivement. Isaac a abusé de ses pouvoirs.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? s'étonna la Sauveuse.

\- Pas exactement, reconnut l'Apprenti. Du moins, pas depuis qu'il dispose à nouveau d'encre. Mais je sais ce qu'il a fait par le passé et je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous lui retirer sa fonction ? proposa Regina. Sans le pouvoir que lui donne son statut d'Auteur, nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre de lui.

Emma retint son souffle, espérant une réponse positive. Cette histoire d'échange avait trop duré déjà, et elle avait hâte de retourner à sa vie.

\- Je ne peux pas démettre Isaac de ses fonctions tant qu'il n'y a pas de potentiel remplaçant, expliqua gravement l'Apprenti. Il est très difficile de désigner un Auteur, c'est une tâche ardue, qui ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Nommer Isaac était une monstrueuse erreur, que je ne veux surtout pas reproduire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Nous devons enfermer Isaac, le remettre dans la page.

Emma s'appuya contre la table et se perdit dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de procéder.

\- Et si l'Auteur avait changé quelque chose ? osa-t-elle finalement. Que devrions-nous faire pour que tout revienne à la normale ?

L'Apprenti haussa un sourcil.

\- Nous devons enfermer Isaac, répéta-t-il. S'il a modifié quelque chose, alors j'imagine que nous allons devoir demander au prochain Auteur de le modifier à son tour. Une fois que je l'aurais trouvé et nommé, bien entendu.

\- Ce qui pourrait prendre un certain temps, j'imagine ? devina Regina.

\- Oui, soupira l'Apprenti. Mais je ferais en sorte que ce soit le plus vite possible. Maintenant, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'Isaac a modifié, exactement ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à répondre.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment vous en parler, avoua-t-elle finalement. Une fois que l'Auteur sera enfermé, nous pourrons tout vous expliquer.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

L'Apprenti se leva, apparemment remis de son séjour dans le chapeau et de sa sortie brutale. Il s'approcha de la table et examina le parchemin sur lequel apparaissait la porte.

\- Où est la clé ? demanda-t-il.

Regina la sortit de la poche de son jean et la lui tendit.

\- Comment devons-nous procéder ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Il faudrait que je dispose d'une baguette qui appartient à mon maître, le Sorcier. J'ignore où elle se trouve, hélas.

\- Ouvrir avec la clé ne suffirait pas ? demanda Emma.

\- Non, soupira l'Apprenti. Ou alors il faudrait qu'Isaac ouvre la porte lui-même.

\- Peut-être qu'il suffit de le lui demander gentiment, plaisanta Regina.

Emma eut un sourire amusé. Elle se rapprocha de son amie, qui lui semblait inhabituellement calme compte tenu des évènements. Peut-être ne craignait-elle pas les manigances de l'Auteur ? Cela semblait peu probable, lorsqu'on savait qu'Isaac avait le pouvoir de blesser et même de tuer Henry.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit la Sauveuse.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et croisa les jambes, le regard fuyant.

\- Ca va marcher, déclara Emma, d'un ton assuré.

Elle s'agenouilla devant son amie, qui garda la tête baissée, les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Tu vas être débarrassée de mes parents, ajouta-t-elle. Tu vas retrouver ta maison et ton dressing. On va trouver le moyen de piéger l'Auteur. Ca va marcher.

\- Oui. Oui, j'en suis sûre. Ca va marcher.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Emma prit les mains de Regina dans les siennes et parvint enfin à capter son regard.

\- Réponds-moi, exigea-t-elle, troublée par la tristesse qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien, Emma. Je suis seulement fatiguée par toute cette histoire. Je serais plus tranquille une fois qu'Isaac sera enfermé.

\- Moi aussi. Et je te promets que tout sera très bientôt réglé.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de la reine. Elle libéra l'une de ses mains et la posa sur la joue d'Emma, qui fronça les sourcils sous le coup de la surprise mais ne se détacha pas.

\- Merci, murmura Regina.

Son regard prit une intensité particulière, l'espace d'un instant, puis elle recula dans son fauteuil et se détourna.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, annonça soudain l'Apprenti.

La Sauveuse se redressa et s'approcha du vieil homme, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Il faut retrouver la baguette du Sorcier, expliqua-t-il. Je vais regarder dans les autres pièces mais je vous conseille de vous concentrer sur cette bibliothèque. Cet endroit me semble être le plus indiqué pour dissimuler un objet de cette valeur.

Regina acquiesça et se releva. Elle entreprit aussitôt d'ouvrir chaque tiroir et de soulever chaque livre pour regarder s'il ne dissimulait pas une cachette secrète. Emma s'empressa de l'imiter tandis que l'Apprenti s'éloignait pour aller fouiller les autres pièces. Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit des objets que l'on déplaçait. Soudain, une voix moqueuse se fit entendre.

\- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

La Sauveuse sursauta et fit volte-face. Isaac se tenait appuyé contre le mur qui marquait l'entrée de la bibliothèque, une baguette en bois à la main, l'extrémité de sa plume dépassant de la poche de sa veste.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser l'Apprenti m'enfermer encore une fois ?

Regina poussa un soupir de lassitude. Elle se leva pour faire face à son ennemi, qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- Votre Majesté, la salua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous, Isaac ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez _vraiment_ ?

\- Je veux que vous m'obéissiez ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. Retournez donc à vos nouvelles vies, profitez-en ! Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de refaire l'échange, de toute façon, Regina. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Regina n'aurait-elle pas envie de retourner à sa vie ? Il lui avait semblé qu'elle lui mentait, durant leur conversation un peu plus tôt, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. L'Auteur savait-il quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Isaac eut un sourire mauvais. Il se tourna vers la brune, qui semblait résister à l'envie de le faire taire à tout jamais.

\- Vous ne le lui en avez toujours pas parlé ? fit-il mine de s'étonner.

Emma interrogea son amie du regard et se sentit bouleversée en découvrant l'expression de son visage. Elle semblait si malheureuse et terrifiée... Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, uniquement portée par l'inspiration du moment, la Sauveuse saisit la page et la clé qui se trouvaient sur la table derrière elle. L'Auteur ne la vit pas, étant trop occupé à observer Regina, sans jamais perdre son sourire malveillant. Emma profita de l'inattention de son ennemi pour se placer quelques pas derrière lui. Elle fit entrer la clé dans la page, ouvrant une serrure qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir. Une lumière vive s'échappa de la porte et Isaac fit volte-face. Son sourire disparut lorsque la Sauveuse l'empoigna par le bras pour l'attirer dans le piège avec elle.

\- Emma ! s'écria Regina, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Elle se précipita sur son amie mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Emma fut aspirée dans la page et la lumière disparut. Attiré par le vacarme, l'Apprenti pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Il aperçut aussitôt toute la scène. Isaac, le sourire aux lèvres, en train de récupérer la page. Regina, sous le choc, qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'Auteur. Ce dernier s'éloigna vivement pour échapper à la reine. Il brandit un morceau de papier replié.

\- Vous voulez voir mourir votre fils ? s'exclama-t-il. Je pense que perdre votre chère Emma aura été suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de tenter de s'opposer à moi.

Ignorant la menace, toute entière abandonnée à sa fureur, Regina traversa l'espace qui la séparait de son ennemi et tendit la main avec la nette intention de lui arracher le cœur. L'Apprenti la rejoignit en courant et lui prit les bras pour l'empêcher d'aller au bout de son geste.

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Vous le payerez trop cher si vous faites ça.

Regina se mit à trembler, le regard rivé sur la page.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas enfermé avec elle ?

Isaac émit un ricanement moqueur.

\- J'ai pris mes précautions, répondit-il.

Il sortit de sa poche une autre feuille arrachée dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. Regina devina qu'il y était écrit qu'il ne pouvait plus être enfermé dans la page. Comment n'avait-elle pas deviné que tout ne serait pas aussi facile ?

\- Avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer, rappela l'Auteur.

Il disparut, emporté par sa magie. L'Apprenti libéra la reine, qui se précipita à l'endroit où elle avait vu Emma pour la dernière fois. Elle trouva la petite clé en or abandonnée sur le sol - juste à côté de la baguette, laissée derrière elle aussi - et la glissa dans la poche de son jean avant de disparaître à son tour, sans même laisser à l'Apprenti le temps de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

OooOooOooO

Regina réapparut dans le bureau du maire. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le corps tremblant d'une colère qu'elle ne parvenait pas à calmer. Elle venait de traverser toute la ville à la recherche de l'Auteur, sans trouver le moindre indice sur l'endroit où il se cachait. Alors que la nuit tombait, elle s'était finalement rendue dans la cabane de Gold – en pensant qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si abandonnée que ça – et y avait trouvé plusieurs objets laissant penser que quelqu'un y vivait, mais rien qui ne puisse lui permettre d'affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac, ou que tout cela ne datait pas de l'époque où la cabane était le repaire secret de Gold et des Reines des Ténèbres. Elle avait donc poursuivi ses recherches et avait croisé Crochet en passant devant chez Granny. Le pirate, qui buvait du rhum en solitaire, assis sur une chaise dans la cour, s'était vivement relevé en l'apercevant. Elle l'avait violemment repoussé et, ignorant toutes ses questions, s'était éloignée jusqu'à rejoindre une ruelle déserte. Là, elle avait décidé de se matérialiser dans son bureau.

C'était donc là qu'elle se trouvait actuellement, le regard fixé sur les piles de livres soigneusement préparées par Emma, les papiers comportant les notes qu'elles avaient prises au fil de leurs recherches et les emballages de chez Granny qui s'accumulaient dans la poubelle. Un sursaut de fureur envahit Regina, qui se releva brusquement et saisit la première feuille qui lui tomba sous la main, la déchirant rageusement. Les livres et les papiers subirent eux aussi sa colère, sans que cela ne lui permette de retrouver la paix. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, révélatrices de ce mélange de rage et de chagrin qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'Emma avait été aspirée dans la page. Soudain épuisée, Regina se laissa tomber au sol, au milieu de ce qu'il restait de ses recherches. Elle essuya ses joues humides et prit une grande inspiration, s'efforçant de trouver une solution pour ramener Emma. Elle glissa une main sans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit la petite clé en or, qui ne lui était d'aucune utilité étant donné qu'Isaac était parti avec la page.

Regina s'éclaircit la gorge et appela l'Auteur à voix haute, espérant pouvoir conclure un marché avec lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, constatant qu'il ne se montrait pas, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. Elle passa en revue les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. L'Apprenti ne pourrait rien faire pour lui venir en aide, comme elle avait pu s'en apercevoir un peu plus tôt. Rumplestiltskin aurait peut-être accepté de conclure un marché mais il n'était plus qu'un monstre enfermé dans le sous-sol d'un hôpital, trop dangereux pour qu'on ose se fier à lui. Regina écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant qu'il y avait une autre personne enfermée dans cet hôpital, une personne qui pourrait peut-être lui venir en aide. Sans plus réfléchir, la reine fit appel à ses pouvoirs et disparut, réapparaissant aussitôt dans le couloir familier du sous-sol. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, debout devant la porte de la cellule de sa soeur. Elle repensa à Emma, l'imaginant enfermée quelque part hors de sa portée, et trouva la force de pousser la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce souterraine. Zelena, assise en tailleur sur son lit, était occupée à faire des mots croisés sur un vieux magazine. Elle releva la tête et sourit en apercevant Regina.

\- Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à me rendre visite, _soeurette_.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'interrompit, surprise.

\- Soeurette ? répéta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Zelena s'élargit. Elle déposa son magazine et se leva pour faire face à sa sœur.

\- Prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre, j'y ai pensé avant toi, répondit-elle, moqueuse.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Regina fronça les sourcils, méfiante. L'Auteur savait-il que l'échange avait été découvert ? Comment Zelena avait-elle deviné, depuis le fond de sa cellule ? Pouvait-elle seulement lui faire confiance ? Et si Zelena était la seule personne à pouvoir lui venir en aide ? Et si c'était le seul moyen de ramener Emma ?

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venue me demander ? s'enquit la sorcière, interrompant les réflexions de sa sœur.

Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis venue te demander de l'aide, avoua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Zelena s'agrandit. Elle fit un pas en avant, les mains posées sur son ventre, et répondit :

\- Mais je ne demande qu'à t'aider, soeurette.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'ai terriblement galéré pour écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. On se retrouve dans une semaine, c'est-à-dire mardi prochain. Je vous aime tous très fort. A bientôt !_**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Derrière la porte

**_Bonsoir !  
Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir réussi à écrire ce chapitre que je m'empresse de vous le poster, tout en sachant parfaitement que je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir davantage attendu. Mais comme je suis capable de le trouver nul demain et de l'effacer, il est plus prudent de poster maintenant, de toute façon.  
Bref ! Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez._**

 _ **On se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **When I'm alone time goes so slow**  
 **I need you here with me**  
 **And how my mistakes have made**  
 **Your heart break**  
 **Still I need you here with me**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Derrière la porte**

Emma cligna des paupières. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le ciel, bleu, limpide, dépourvu du moindre nuage. Elle se redressa, réalisant à cette occasion qu'elle était allongée au beau milieu d'une clairière. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de découvrir qu'elle était à nouveau dans ce jardin dans lequel l'Auteur avait décidé de l'échange. En parlant de l'Auteur...

\- C'était une idée audacieuse et stupide, Mademoiselle Swan.

La Sauveuse fit volte-face. Isaac était assis sur le banc, sous le pommier. Il arborait son habituel sourire moqueur.

\- Stupide ? répéta-t-elle. Je constate pourtant que ça a fonctionné.

\- En vérité... Pas exactement. Vous êtes bel et bien enfermée, mais moi je suis libre d'aller où je le souhaite. Vous imaginiez peut-être que j'ignorais que vous étiez en possession de cette page ? Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être prisonnier à nouveau, alors j'ai pris mes précautions. Votre petit acte d'héroïsme était donc parfaitement inutile.

Emma étudia attentivement l'expression de son ennemi et conclut avec agacement qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais vous laisser ici, bien entendu. Vous avez voulu vous opposer à moi, alors vous en payez le prix. J'ai eu l'extrême gentillesse d'opérer quelques changements dans cet endroit. Vous aimez ce jardin ? Je trouve que c'est le lieu parfait pour réfléchir aux conséquences de nos actes.

\- Ah oui ? Vous devriez y passer un peu de temps, si vous voulez mon avis...

Isaac émit un petit ricanement, puis il se leva et se mit à marcher en cercle autour de sa prisonnière, toujours assise au beau milieu de la clairière.

\- J'aimerai vous poser une question, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je prendrai la peine de répondre à vos questions ?

\- Vous pourriez être libérée pour bonne conduite, qui sait ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre et réfléchit intensément. Peut-être en apprendrait-elle davantage des questions d'Isaac que lui des réponses qu'elle allait lui donner ?

\- Demandez toujours, répliqua-t-elle finalement.

L'Auteur cessa d'aller et venir. Il s'assit face à la Sauveuse, qui le suivait du regard, l'air menaçant.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous refaire l'échange, Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Sérieusement ? Vous me demandez pourquoi je veux retrouver mes parents, mon petit-ami, ma vie ? Est-ce que ça ne vous semble pas évident ?

\- Cette nouvelle vie est-elle si insupportable ?

\- Les personnes que j'aime me regardent comme si je n'avais aucune importance à leurs yeux, alors oui, évidement que c'est insupportable !

Isaac haussa un sourcil. Il étendit ses jambes et se laissa peser sur un bras, dans une attitude très détendue.

\- Vous souffrez de la solitude dans laquelle cet échange vous a plongé, constata-t-il.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui.

\- Et vous voudriez bien rendre cette vie insupportable à sa propriétaire.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'interrompit en réalisant que c'était vrai.

\- Oui, reconnut-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous avez l'air de sous-entendre. C'est l'échange qui rend nos vies insupportables. Croyez moi, Regina n'aime pas davantage vivre ma vie que moi la sienne. Mais tout ira mieux lorsque nous aurons retrouvé ce qui nous appartient.

\- Que croyez-vous que Regina va retrouver, après l'échange ? Vous, vous aurez vos parents, votre petit-ami, votre fils et votre vie de famille. Mais Regina, qu'aura-t-elle ?

La Sauveuse se mordit la lèvre, envahie par la culpabilité.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable, déclara-t-elle, comme essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

\- Vous êtes bien certaine de ça, Mademoiselle Swan ? Sans vous, Henry passerait tout ses week-ends avec sa vraie mère, celle qui l'a élevé et aimé quand vous ne faisiez pas encore partie de sa vie. Sans vous, Robin et Regina seraient toujours ensemble, peut-être même vivraient-ils heureux, car il n'y aurait pas eu de Marianne ou de Zelena pour s'opposer à leur bonheur. Sans vous, Regina aurait une meilleure vie à retrouver.

Emma passa une main dans son cou dans un geste nerveux. Elle se pinça la lèvre et répondit :

\- Regina ne sera pas seule. Elle pourra venir au loft aussi souvent qu'elle le voudra et je lui laisserai Henry les week-ends, j'irais le voir chez elle s'il le faut. Je serais même prête à essayer de tout arranger avec Robin, si elle voulait lui pardonner, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne mérite pas son pardon, de toute façon, pas après ce qu'il a fait. Marianne, ou plutôt Zelena, est revenue par ma faute, mais tout ce que Robin a fait ensuite n'a rien à voir avec moi.

L'Auteur ne répondit pas, comme attendant qu'elle poursuivre. Emma soupira et ajouta :

\- Moi, je serais là pour elle. Nous sommes une famille, elle l'a dit elle-même. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber.

Isaac éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Vous pensez que Regina vous veut à ses côtés ? répliqua-t-il. Qu'elle a besoin de vous ? Elle vous méprise. Vous avez tout et elle a tout perdu. Comment pourrait-elle vous apprécier, vous qui êtes responsable de tous ses problèmes ?

\- Nous avons tous quelque chose à nous faire pardonner, rétorqua Emma, après un instant d'hésitation. J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions et Regina en a souffert. Mais j'ai souffert moi aussi. J'ai été seule toute ma vie, privée de mes parents, par sa faute. Regina n'est pas la seule victime dans cette histoire, même si vous avez choisi de voir les choses de cette façon.

\- Vous lui en voulez toujours, alors ? Vous qui êtes toujours si prompte à la défendre !

\- Non, je ne lui en veux plus, justement. Je lui ai pardonné, et elle m'a pardonné, et aujourd'hui nous sommes amies. Nous sommes même davantage, nous sommes une famille. Et après l'échange, Regina aura toujours cette famille.

Isaac se redressa, l'air soudain très sérieux.

\- Ne croyez pas un instant que Regina ne vous échangerez pas contre tout ce que vous lui avez fait perdre, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Votre amitié semble compter à ses yeux car c'est tout ce qui lui reste, mais tout ça, c'est de votre faute. Vous n'avez rien d'une héroïne, Emma. Et vous êtes une bien piètre amie.

L'Auteur se releva d'un bond et s'inclina moqueusement. Puis il disparut, emporté par un nuage de fumée mauve, laissant Emma seule dans la clairière.

\- Vous avez tort, protesta la Sauveuse, même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Elle ferma les yeux. Et si au contraire il avait raison ?

OooOooOooO

Regina posait sur sa sœur un regard scrutateur, espérant voir au-delà de son apparente sincérité. Zelena ne pouvait _pas_ être sincère. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui venir en aide, elle n'avait fait qu'essayer de la blesser, et elle y était finalement parvenue, d'une façon particulièrement cruelle.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, soupira la sorcière.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couchette, l'air soudain très lasse.

\- Tu as le droit de ne pas croire en mon désir de rédemption, reprit-elle. Mais je suis certaine qu'à une époque tu étais dans la même situation que moi. Et, à ce moment-là, tu avais probablement besoin que quelqu'un croie en toi.

Regina baissa les yeux, troublée. C'était tout à fait vrai.

\- Ecoute, répondit-elle. Tu as tué Marianne et tu as pris sa place pour revenir ici me torturer. Et maintenant tu es enceinte de Robin. Tu comprendras que j'ai du mal à croire en ta soudaine envie de te racheter.

\- Peut-être que j'avais tort de te blâmer pour mes problèmes. J'ai passé tellement de temps à vouloir être à ta place et vivre ta vie que j'en ai oublié de vivre la mienne. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de mon existence enfermée dans cet hôpital, avec les visites de Robin pour seules distractions. Je vais avoir un enfant et je veux le voir grandir.

\- On dirait que cette grossesse est en train de te rendre sentimentale.

Regina s'assit à côté de sa sœur et lui adressa un sourire un peu hésitant.

\- C'est un enfant qui m'a mené sur le chemin de la rédemption, confia-t-elle.

Zelena posa les mains sur son ventre dans un geste machinal. Elle baissa la tête, son visage aussitôt dissimulé par ses longs cheveux roux.

\- Comment sais-tu, pour l'échange ? s'enquit la brune, sentant que le moment était venu de changer de sujet.

\- Robin m'a parlé d'Emma et de son attitude étrange. Il a fait des théories et les a partagé avec moi et j'ai fait les miennes sans les partager avec lui. Apparemment, j'ai deviné juste.

\- Ca m'embête de le reconnaître, mais tu es intelligente. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de venir te demander de l'aide.

Zelena se redressa sur sa couchette, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider, soeurette ?

\- Pour résumer, Emma est enfermée dans une page que l'Auteur a en sa possession. Et je voudrais la délivrer mais je ne peux pas m'opposer directement à l'Auteur puisqu'il a le pouvoir de faire souffrir et même de tuer toutes les personnes qui me sont chères. Alors si tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais faire, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

\- Une page ? répéta Zelena.

Regina acquiesça et sortit le téléphone d'Emma de la poche de sa veste. Elle cliqua sur les multimédias et fit défiler les photos, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant pour les regarder. Henry y était très présent, ainsi que les Charmants. Crochet, lui, n'apparaissait quasiment jamais, ce qui fit sourire la reine. Elle capta alors le regard interrogateur de sa sœur et cliqua sur une photo de la page avant de lui tendre le téléphone. Zelena fronça les sourcils, le regard rivé sur l'écran.

\- On dirait le chapeau de Jefferson.

\- Tu connais Jefferson ? s'étonna Regina. Attends, tu as dit... Son chapeau ?

Elle se pencha pour regarder la photo et écarquilla les yeux. Ce dessin sur le sol, juste devant la porte... C'était exactement comme dans le chapeau ! Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ?

\- Oui, confirma Zelena. Beaucoup de personnes le connaissaient, à Oz. La plupart préféraient faire appel aux services du Magicien, mais certains s'en remettaient à Jefferson pour ce qui touchait aux voyages entre les mondes.

\- Alors cette porte est dans le chapeau...

\- On dirait que tu as eu raison de me demander de l'aide.

Regina secoua la tête, le sursaut d'espoir qui l'avait saisie retombant brusquement.

\- Le chapeau a été brûlé, répondit-elle. Jefferson a essayé d'en créer un nouveau, encore et encore, sans jamais réussir à le faire fonctionner.

\- Nous pourrions le faire fonctionner, en unissant nos forces.

\- Tu crois ?

Zelena sourit, apparemment très sûre d'elle.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Le regard de Regina tomba sur le bracelet que sa sœur portait et qui l'empêchait de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Si elle acceptait de le lui retirer, que se passerait-il ? Zelena serait-elle toujours prête à coopérer ou tenterait-elle de s'échapper ?

\- Laisse-moi cette opportunité de te prouver que je veux vraiment changer, insista la sorcière.

\- C'est trop dangereux.

\- Si tu ne me donnes pas cette chance, qui le fera ?

Regina secoua la tête. Elle allait refuser lorsque ses yeux furent de nouveau attirés par la photo sur laquelle apparaissait la page. Emma était là, prisonnière derrière cette porte. Il fallait qu'elle la libère. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester ici à ne rien faire, sans même savoir si elle allait bien. Alors peut-être... Oui, peut-être que ça valait la peine de tenter le coup.

\- D'accord, soupira la reine, sans se laisser le temps de revenir sur sa décision.

Elle se releva et croisa les mains devant elle. Un nuage mauve s'éleva autour d'elle et de sa sœur, les emportant toutes les deux devant la porte de la maison de Jefferson. Regina jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – celle d'Emma, en vérité – et constata qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour téléphoner à Blanche, sachant que celle-ci allait s'inquiéter si elle ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles. Après avoir expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Emma – elle fut surprise et heureuse de constater que Mary-Margaret exprimait une réelle inquiétude à son encontre, allant même jusqu'à insister pour venir l'aider à la retrouver – et avoir refusé l'aide proposée, elle raccrocha.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé de mon implication, fit remarquer Zelena.

\- Je sais.

Regina toqua à la porte et attendit. Une minute plus tard, Jefferson ouvrit et haussa les sourcils et découvrant ses visiteuses.

\- Bonsoir, les salua-t-il. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- J'ai besoin de t'emprunter un de tes chapeaux.

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais qu'aucun ne fonctionne ?

Zelena, qui s'était tenue un peu à l'écart, se rapprocha en souriant.

\- Nous pensons pouvoir arranger ça, expliqua-t-elle.

Une lueur d'intérêt apparut dans le regard du chapelier. Il fit signe aux deux femmes de pénétrer dans la maison et leur fit traverser le salon avant de les précéder dans la pièce qui abritait ses créations.

\- Je vous laisse jeter un œil, déclara-t-il. Je vais dire à Grace de ne pas m'attendre pour le repas.

Regina suivit Jefferson du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une porte latérale. Puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur, qui examinait déjà les chapeaux avec intérêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-ci, soeurette ? demanda-t-elle, en désignant un.

\- Tu penses qu'il est plus susceptible de fonctionner que les autres ?

Zelena haussa les épaules, son sourire s'accentuant.

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle. Certains objets sont imprégnés d'une magie particulière, qui vient de l'attachement que nous leur portons. Mais, en l'occurrence, je parlais surtout d'esthétique.

\- Je vois. Prends celui que tu veux et faisons le fonctionner. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu sembles très préoccupée par ce qui pourrait arriver à Emma, remarqua la sorcière.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, étudiant attentivement l'expression du visage de sa petite sœur, qui évitait son regard.

\- Nous sommes amies, s'empressa de répondre Regina. Alors oui, il est normal que ça me préoccupe.

Jefferson revint dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Il s'approcha aussitôt de Zelena et lui prit des mains le chapeau qu'elle tenait.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur celui-ci, raconta-t-il. Et c'est celui que je voulais que tu fasses fonctionner, Regina, mais tu ne croyais pas à la magie à ce moment-là...

\- Peut-être que sa magie a quand même imprégné le chapeau, murmura la reine, pour elle-même.

Elle se rapprocha et toucha l'objet du bout des doigts.

\- Ce sera celui-ci, décida-t-elle.

Le chapelier s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, pressé de voir si ça allait fonctionner. Zelena, elle, tendit le bras à sa sœur, désignant le bracelet d'un geste du menton.

\- Il est temps d'oser faire confiance, rappela-t-elle.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux et il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un danger supplémentaire errant dans la nature – elle avait déjà bien assez à penser avec l'Auteur. Mais chaque seconde qu'elle passait à hésiter était une seconde qu'Emma passait emprisonnée quelque part, totalement seule, probablement persuadée que personne ne viendrait la libérer.

\- D'accord, soupira la reine.

Elle prit le poignet de Zelena et retira le bracelet, le glissant dans la poche de son jean. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que sa sœur allait purement et simplement disparaître, l'abandonnant avec ce fichu chapeau qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire fonctionner toute seule. Mais la rouquine sourit et la gratifia d'un clin d'œil.

\- Comme je le disais, soeurette. Je ne demande qu'à t'aider.

Jefferson se racla bruyamment la gorge pour exprimer son impatience.

\- Et si on s'y mettait ? lança-t-il.

Regina acquiesça. Elle posa le chapeau au sol et attendit de sentir l'habituel picotement de la magie qui traversait tout son corps. Zelena s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Essaye seule, d'abord, conseilla-t-elle. On ne sait jamais.

La reine obéit et fit tourner le chapeau, mais rien ne se produisit. Jefferson afficha un air déçu, même s'il s'y était attendu.

\- Essayons ensemble, proposa Regina.

Elles firent tourner le chapeau. L'air sembla crépiter, l'espace d'un instant, et une fumée mauve s'éleva, se dissipant presque aussitôt.

\- Il faut davantage de magie pour l'alimenter, comprit Zelena.

Elle prit un objet dans la poche de sa veste et le jeta à l'intérieur du chapeau, dans lequel il disparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Le trèfle à six feuilles d'Oz. Il me permettait de prendre l'apparence de Marianne. Je n'en aurais plus besoin.

\- D'accord... Très bien. Réessayons.

Cette fois-ci, la fumée qui s'échappa du chapeau s'éleva encore et encore, créant un gigantesque vortex. Jefferson s'en approcha prudemment, apparemment captivé.

\- Vous avez réussi, murmura-t-il, l'air de ne pas y croire.

Regina se redressa. Elle s'apprêtait à traverser le portail lorsque sa sœur la retint par le bras.

\- Ca pourrait être dangereux, fit-elle remarquer. Tu pourrais apparaître directement dans un autre monde ou pire encore...

\- Je choisis de prendre le risque.

Zelena secoua la tête mais la relâcha. Dès que la reine eut disparu dans le vortex, la magie commença à se dissiper. Le chapelier resta un instant immobile, n'osant pas faire le voyage à son tour, du moins pas avant d'être sûr que Regina reviendrait.

\- Vous n'y allez pas ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière.

\- Non.

Elle esquissa un sourire un peu triste et disparut à son tour dans un nuage de fumée, sous le regard surpris de Jefferson. Il resta un instant immobile, les yeux fixés sur le chapeau, puis haussa les épaules et partit faire du thé.

OooOooOooO

Emma était allongée sur le dos, au beau milieu de la clairière. Elle ne savait plus s'il s'était écoulé des heures ou seulement quelques minutes depuis son arrivée dans le jardin. Ici, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Rien ne changeait, rien ne semblait vivant.

\- Isaac ? appela la Sauveuse, se doutant qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit, ses mots tournant encore et encore dans son esprit. Regina la méprisait-elle vraiment ? Non, elle refusait de le croire. Leur amitié était l'une des choses qui comptaient le plus pour Emma et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse l'Auteur lui gâcher l'image qu'elle en avait. Et qui était le reflet de la vérité, elle en était certaine.

Lasse de réfléchir, la jeune femme se leva et marcha lentement vers le pommier. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la branche qu'elle avait coupée plusieurs années auparavant. A cet instant, une lumière apparut derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. En se retournant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, Emma se figea, surprise. Une porte venait d'apparaître à l'autre extrémité du jardin, c'est-à-dire à seulement quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et sur le seuil se tenait Regina, vêtue de son jean et de sa veste rouge.

\- Emma ? appela la brune.

La Sauveuse se rapprocha. Elle se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'une manipulation de l'Auteur et, décidant qu'elle s'en fichait, franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de son amie, traversant la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder où elle était que Regina l'entourait de ses bras, la serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Surprise mais heureuse, Emma lui rendit son étreinte. Non, de toute évidence, Regina ne la méprisait pas. L'Auteur avait eu tort, totalement tort, et elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à se faire.

\- Tu es _stupide_ , l'accusa soudain la reine.

Elle se détacha en prenant un air sévère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une chose pareille ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je voulais seulement aider, se défendit Emma.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire, découvrant une immense salle ronde et des portes, beaucoup de portes, qui étaient toutes de couleurs et de formes différentes. En se retournant, elle découvrit celle qu'elle venait de passer et haussa un sourcil en la reconnaissant.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Dans le chapeau de Jefferson, expliqua Regina.

\- Mais... Ce chapeau a été détruit. Non ?

Emma suivit son amie à travers la salle, sans cesser de regarder autour d'elle avec curiosité.

\- Disons que j'ai réussi à faire fonctionner un des autres chapeaux fabriqués par Jefferson.

\- Comment ? Et comment tu as su que la porte était ici ?

Regina ne répondit pas. Elle s'immobilisa devant une autre porte et se tourna vers la Sauveuse. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Je te raconterai tout autour d'un verre, d'accord ?

\- Euh, d'accord. Ca marche. Mais, et Isaac ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il va être furieux s'il s'aperçoit que je ne suis plus enfermée. Et comment tu as pu ouvrir la porte ?

\- Isaac avait laissé la clé. Il a dû penser que ce n'était pas important, puisqu'il avait la page. Et je ne sais pas où il est ni comment il va réagir en découvrant que tu n'es plus emprisonnée. Mais je ne le laisserai pas te faire le moindre mal, d'accord ? Maintenant, prends ma main, s'il te plait.

Emma fronça les sourcils, récoltant en retour un soupir exaspéré. Regina tendit le bras pour saisir ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Ce chapeau est expérimental, expliqua-t-elle. Je veux être sûre que nous allons nous retrouver au même endroit.

\- D'accord. Allons-y, alors.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur la main qu'elle serrait dans la sienne avec toute la confiance du monde. Les deux femmes traversèrent la porte qui leur faisait face et furent environnés par la magie un instant, la salle disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée mauve et opaque. Soudain, les contours de meubles se dessinèrent, de plus en plus clairs, et elles purent distinguer le visage de Jefferson, qui se tenait quelques pas plus loin.

\- Vous avez réussi ! s'exclama-t-il, lorsque la fumée eut totalement disparu.

Regina jeta un regard circulaire et fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est Zelena ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Elle est partie, annonça le chapelier.

\- Zelena ? répéta Emma.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise, avant de brusquement comprendre.

\- Elle t'a aidé à faire fonctionner le chapeau ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est comme ça que tu as pu le faire !

\- Oui, reconnut Regina.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille prendre ce verre dont tu as parlé et que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

La reine acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce, ignorant leur hôte, qui ne leur accordait pas davantage d'attention, occupé à examiner son chapeau de plus près.

OooOooOooO

Henry en avait assez. Ses mères lui mentaient, il en était persuadé. Ces derniers jours, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à capter l'attention de l'une comme de l'autre. Elles semblaient toujours occupées, ne parlant que de l'Auteur et d'une menace qui ne semblait jamais se concrétiser. Et puis, il y avait eu cette décision soudaine qu'elles avaient prise de se séparer de leurs petits-amis respectifs et qui avait surpris tout le monde. Un soir où il avait du mal à dormir, l'adolescent avait entendu ses grands-parents en parler, en bas, dans le loft. Tout le monde s'interrogeait sur l'attitude étrange d'Emma et de Regina et ce soir, Henry avait décidé qu'il découvrirait ce qu'elles dissimulaient. Il faisait partie de l'Opération Mangouste, lui aussi, après tout ! Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit mis à l'écart.

Déterminé à connaître la vérité, l'adolescent avait subtilisé les clés du bureau du maire dans un tiroir du loft, Blanche disposant toujours du double. Arrivé devant la porte, Henry n'eut donc aucun mal à pénétrer dans la pièce. Après avoir poussé le battant le plus silencieusement possible, le garçon se figea. Le bureau n'était pas vide, comme il l'avait cru et espéré. L'Auteur était là, occupé à rassembler des morceaux de papiers déchirés, une corbeille vide à ses pieds. Sa sacoche était abandonnée sur le sol un peu plus loin, grande ouverte. Un livre en dépassait, ainsi que l'encrier et la plume. Henry fit quelques pas prudents dans cette direction, s'efforçant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Ses mères s'inquiétaient du pouvoir dont disposait Isaac et il avait là l'occasion de se comporter en héros en mettant fin à cette menace. Il lui suffirait de prendre la plume, ou l'encrier, ou les deux. L'adolescent tendit une main tremblante vers la sacoche.

L'Auteur choisit ce moment pour se retourner et poussa un cri de rage en découvrant Henry. Ce dernier saisit la plume, qui s'illumina entre ses doigts. Ignorant le phénomène – il serait toujours temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard – il se redressa vivement et courut hors de la pièce, son sac à dos se balançant sur son épaule, Isaac sur les talons. Tout en dévalant les escaliers à toute allure, Henry jeta un regard en arrière. L'Auteur avait de toute évidence été surpris par son intrusion mais il le poursuivait maintenant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le garçon pressa le pas autant qu'il le put et, arrivé à l'extérieur, contourna la mairie. Il emprunta un raccourci qu'il connaissait et se perdit entre les habitations, avant de déboucher sur un chemin. Les silhouettes hautes des arbres se découpaient à la lumière des lampadaires, puis devenaient de plus en plus sombres à mesure qu'il progressait. Il ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Isaac ne l'avait pas suivi et s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Henry plié en deux, les mains posées sur ses genoux, jeta un coup d'œil à la plume qu'il serrait toujours entre ses doigts, et qui luisait doucement dans l'obscurité. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir : il devait retrouver ses mamans et leur donner la plume. L'adolescent se redressa et reprit sa course. Cette fois, il allait exiger des réponses. Et il les obtiendrait.

* * *

 ** _Alors oui, j'adore Jefferson et j'adore Zelena et je n'ai pas pu résister au bonheur de les intégrer à cette histoire. Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, sachez que les encouragements me poussent à écrire (y a-t-il vraiment besoin de le préciser ?) et que vos reviews sont lues et relues avec une joie sans cesse renouvelée. On se retrouve d'ici une semaine pour la suite, avant si je peux, après s'il y a un imprévu. Je vous aime très fort. A bientôt !_**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Aveux

**_Comme d'habitude, je suis complètement nulle pour tenir ce que je dis à propos de mon rythme de publication.  
Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit, d'accord ?  
Un chapitre dans lequel il se passe pas mal de choses, encore une fois. Je me bouge pour continuer à écrire, ayant retrouvé de l'inspiration en lisant vos adorables reviews. Vous êtes tous des amours, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point votre soutient compte.  
Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire._**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Does he know who you are  
Does he laugh, just to know  
What he has  
Does he know when you're sad  
Does he know where your lips begin**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Aveux**

Emma porta son verre à ses lèvres, prenant une gorgée de whisky. Elle étendit son bras sur le comptoir et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du café Granny, qui affichait vingt et une heures passées.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. On a un problème.

\- Vraiment ? se moqua Regina. Tu parles de ma sœur disparue dans la nature avec ses pouvoirs magiques et ses connaissances au sujet de l'échange ? Ou bien de l'Auteur, qui ne va pas tarder à découvrir que tu n'es plus enfermée dans la page et probablement vouloir se venger ? Ou encore du fait qu'il risque de tuer Henry lorsqu'il saura que Zelena a découvert notre secret ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'entendais par « problème », en effet.

Emma repoussa son verre, s'appuya sur un coude et se tourna vers son amie, qui regardait dans le vide d'un air las.

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, hésitant à poursuivre.

\- Quoi ? la relança la reine.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ce n'était pas la question qu'elle avait eu l'intention de poser, mais elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Malgré tout.

Emma prit un instant pour admirer la force de son amie, une des qualités qui l'impressionnait le plus parmi toutes celles qu'elle possédait.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as envie de refaire l'échange ? demanda-t-elle, osant enfin aborder le sujet.

Regina fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre et parut sur le point de répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle semblait en proie à la plus grande hésitation. Alors qu'elle se redressait, plongeant son regard dans celui de la Sauveuse, la porte du café Granny s'ouvrit à la volée et Henry surgit en criant :

\- Maman ! Maman !

Alarmée par son entrée brutale, Emma descendit de son tabouret et s'approcha vivement de son fils. Elle remarqua aussitôt la plume qu'il tenait à la main, et qui était environnée d'une étrange lueur bleutée.

\- Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon s'accouda au bar et répondit, le souffle court :

\- Je l'ai volé à l'Auteur. Il était dans ton bureau.

Regina s'approcha de son amie, la prenant par le bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? murmura-t-elle.

\- L'Auteur n'a plus de pouvoirs, comprit la Sauveuse. Nous pouvons faire en sorte que tout revienne à la normale.

\- Je crois qu'il m'a suivi, intervint Henry. Je suis passé par le raccourci derrière la mairie et je pensais que je l'avais semé mais je crois l'avoir vu qui me suivait il y a pas cinq minutes...

Emma se précipita hors du restaurant, espérant pouvoir attraper Isaac avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'échapper. Comprenant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, Regina la suivit, après avoir ordonné à Leroy – qui prenait son repas chez Granny – d'emmener Henry dans la maison du Sorcier, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible de l'Auteur. Celui-ci n'était probablement plus en mesure de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, ne disposant plus du pouvoir de la plume, mais elle se méfiait tout de même de ce dont il était capable. C'est pourquoi elle fut profondément soulagée en découvrant qu'Emma tenait Isaac sous l'emprise de sa magie, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite. Regina se rapprocha et fit en sorte que tous trois se matérialisent dans le bureau du Shérif.

\- J'espère que la cellule sera à votre goût, se moqua la Sauveuse, en poussant l'Auteur derrière les barreaux.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Regina, la remerciant du regard.

\- Où est Henry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai demandé à Leroy de l'emmener dans la maison du Sorcier.

\- Excellente idée. On devrait y aller aussi. Et peut-être prévenir mes parents. L'heure de vérité a sonnée !

Regina acquiesça tout en baissant les yeux, incertaine de ce qu'elle était supposée ressentir.

\- C'est terminé, conclut-elle.

Emma sourit à cette réflexion, apparemment rassurée par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

\- Vous auriez pu tout avoir, Regina, intervint l'Auteur.

Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit de sa cellule, une expression sombre et sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Il aurait suffit que vous acceptiez ma proposition, poursuivit-il. Vous auriez pu avoir tout ce pourquoi vous vous êtes battue tout au long de votre vie. Grâce à moi, tout était possible. Pensez-y... Pensez à votre plus cher désir. J'en aurais fait une réalité. Mais vous en avez décidé autrement et maintenant... Maintenant, vous savez ce qui vous attend.

\- Laissez la tranquille ! s'énerva Emma. Tout ce que vous dites n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Et plus rien ne nous oblige à vous écouter.

Regina acquiesça vivement et suivit son amie hors du bureau du Shérif, s'efforçant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

OooOooOooO

\- Echangées ? répéta Blanche, les yeux écarquillés.

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle laissa son regard errer jusqu'à l'entrée de la bibliothèque de la maison du Sorcier, dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle avait eu le temps de raconter toute l'histoire à l'Apprenti, qui avait élu domicile dans la demeure de son maître, et qui était maintenant occupé à discuter avec Henry de l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit avec la plume. Elle avait également téléphoné à ses parents pour leur demander de la rejoindre et leur avait enfin avoué la vérité. David accusait le choc, les sourcils haussés, réfléchissant apparemment à toutes les implications de cette révélation.

\- Je comprends mieux, soupira Mary-Margaret. J'étais certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ça... Quand je pense que je...

Elle leva un regard un peu honteux sur Regina, réalisant soudain avec qui elle s'était comportée en mère poule. Henry, lui, secouait la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- J'aurais dû le deviner ! s'exclama-t-il. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi aveugle !

\- Tout le monde l'a été, fit remarquer Emma.

Elle jeta de nouveau un regard vers l'entrée de la pièce. Elle avait envoyé un SMS à Killian avec son portable, récupéré dans la poche de sa veste rouge, donnant rendez-vous à son ex petit-ami dans la maison du Sorcier et l'informant qu'il allait enfin connaître toute la vérité. Et pourtant, les minutes passaient et il n'arrivait toujours pas...

\- En fait, Zelena est la seule à avoir compris ce qui se tramait, s'amusa Regina. Et elle était _enfermée_.

Blanche prit un air encore plus coupable.

\- Je n'ai pas reconnu ma propre fille, s'affligea-t-elle. J'aurais dû comprendre... L'évanouissement, ce comportement distant pendant le dîner juste après, la rupture avec Crochet... Lui non plus ne sait rien, j'imagine ?

\- Nous ne pouvions en parler à personne, expliqua Emma.

A cet instant, le mur à l'opposé de la pièce pivota, cédant le passage à deux hommes. Regina fronça les sourcils en découvrant que Killian – qu'elle n'avait déjà vraiment pas envie de voir – était venu avec un invité encore plus indésirable. Voyant le regard que sa « petite-amie » lui lançait, le pirate expliqua :

\- J'ai pensé que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir le droit d'entendre la vérité.

\- Et je suis de son avis, compléta Robin.

Regina poussa un long soupir de découragement. Elle sentait que c'était à son tour de faire des confidences, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas la moindre envie. Elle se releva donc du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et fit face aux deux hommes, qui la suivaient d'un regard prudent.

\- Très bien, commença-t-elle. L'Auteur a échangé ma vie avec celle d'Emma, pour des raisons obscures dont je suis certaine qu'il ne me les a pas toutes confiées. Nous ne pouvions pas vous en parler puisque l'Auteur menaçait de tuer Henry si nous refusions de jouer le jeu. Vous avez des questions ?

Les yeux de Killian firent la navette entre la blonde et la brune, l'air d'espérer qu'on lui annonce que c'était une blague.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il finalement. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

\- Le soir où nous sommes parties à la recherche de l'Auteur, expliqua Emma.

Le visage de Crochet se décomposa lorsqu'il se repassa les souvenirs de ce soir-là, du baiser qu'il avait déposé sur les lèvres de celle qu'il croyait être sa petite-amie, de tout le comportement qu'il avait adopté par la suite, de ce qu'il lui avait dit au moment de la rupture...

\- Mais, balbutia Robin. Est-ce qu'on peut... Inverser la situation ?

Il semblait, quant à lui, avoir repris espoir.

\- C'est ce que nous essayons de déterminer, répondit froidement Regina.

Elle adressa un sourire sadique à Killian, ravie de constater qu'il semblait se sentir humilié et trahi. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'Apprenti, l'interrogeant du regard. Le vieil homme se redressa et prit un ton professionnel pour répondre à sa question silencieuse :

\- Henry est le candidat potentiel que nous recherchions, ce que la plume a mis en évidence. Grâce à la baguette de mon maître, je pense pouvoir nommer officiellement votre fils en tant qu'Auteur. Cela va nécessiter une petite cérémonie, qui n'a pas eu lieu très souvent, étant donné que la passation de cette fonction ne se faisait généralement qu'à la mort de l'Auteur précédent. J'espère que vous avez tous bien conscience des risques.

\- C'est ce que tu veux, mon chéri ? s'enquit la reine, toujours soucieuse de prendre en compte les désirs de son enfant. Tu veux devenir Auteur ?

L'adolescent eut un sourire un peu tremblant.

\- C'est une grande responsabilité, répondit-il. Et je pense que personne ne devrait avoir un tel pouvoir. Mais vous avez besoin de mon aide, Maman et toi, et je ferais tout mon possible.

Emma descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était assise et vint serrer Henry contre son cœur. Elle releva la tête le temps de tendre la main pour saisir Regina par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle dans l'étreinte. La brune laissa échapper un petit rire ravi et enlaça les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Un peu plus loin, Robin se pencha vers Crochet et murmura :

\- Tu crois que...

\- Non. Ta théorie était stupide et tu étais très loin de la vérité. Ne pense plus à ça, camarade.

Le voleur fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien, attendant impatiemment que son ex petite-amie se détache des bras de la blonde, qui ne semblait pas disposée à la laisser partir. Henry finit par protester doucement, écrasé dans l'étreinte de ses deux mères. Celles-ci reculèrent, le laissant respirer. Ils échangèrent tous trois un regard plein de tendresse.

\- Il est temps, déclara l'Apprenti.

Il tendit la main, dans laquelle apparut une baguette. Aussitôt, il la brandit au dessus de la tête d'Henry et articula distinctement une formule dans un autre langage, que personne ne comprit excepté Regina. Celle-ci attendit en retenant son souffle, les yeux rivés à son garçon.

\- Félicitations, Henry, dit alors l'Apprenti de sa voix grave. Tu es désormais Auteur. Ce travail implique une très grande part de responsabilité, comme tu sembles l'avoir compris. J'espère que tu te montreras digne de la tâche qui t'a été confiée.

\- Il le sera, assura Emma, confiante.

Son fils se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il saisit la plume, qui s'illumina à nouveau avant de redevenir normale, achevant la cérémonie. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'étagère la plus proche et prit un livre aux pages vierges, l'ouvrant sur la table. Tout le monde se rapprocha. Blanche et Charmant se prirent par la main, se rassurant mutuellement à travers ce contact.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'écris ? s'enquit Henry.

\- Laisse-toi porter par ton inspiration, conseilla l'Apprenti. Tu sais déjà ce qui doit être changé.

L'adolescent acquiesça gravement. Il resserra sa prise sur la plume, la trempa dans l'encrier – que Regina avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller récupérer dans son bureau – et se pencha sur le volume.

 _Emma Swan et Regina Mills, libérées des manigances d'Isaac, retrouvent leurs vies respectives. Les modifications apportées par Isaac sont effacées._

Henry inscrivit le point final, satisfait. L'Apprenti approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Robin, impatient.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une lumière soudaine s'échappa du livre, aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Lorsque la magie retomba, se dissipant dans l'atmosphère, Emma et Regina étaient étendues sur le sol, évanouies. Les autres se rapprochèrent dans le même mouvement, excepté l'Apprenti, qui resta en retrait pour tout observer. Blanche se pencha sur sa fille, qu'elle voyait de nouveau comme étant sa fille, et posa une main sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit David faire de même avec Regina, et échangea un petit sourire gêné avec lui, craignant d'avance ce que son ancienne ennemie risquait de lui dire à son réveil.

\- Ca a marché ? demanda Emma, en émergeant de l'état d'inconscience dans lequel elle avait été momentanément plongée.

\- Oui, murmura Mary-Margaret.

Elle serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et souffla à son oreille :

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris, ma chérie.

\- C'est bon, Maman. Ta vie aurait été en danger si tu avais compris. Remercions les talents d'actrice de Regina !

Emma se tourna vers son amie, la tête toujours appuyée contre celle de sa mère. Elle sourit en découvrant que son père aidait la brune à se relever, l'air gêné mais déterminé.

\- Regina, commença-t-il, avant de s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge sans rien ajouter.

\- Oui ?

\- A propos de ces derniers jours...

\- Oui ?

Blanche se leva pour rejoindre son mari, l'air aussi embarrassée que lui.

\- Nous espérons que tu ne nous tiendras pas rigueur de notre comportement de parents protecteurs, compléta-t-elle.

Regina éclata de rire, un soupçon moqueuse.

\- Protecteurs ? répéta-t-elle. Vous êtes carrément étouffants ! Votre fille a plus de trente ans, vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter de la materner ?

Captant le regard d'Emma, qui semblait la pousser à l'indulgence, la reine soupira et reprit :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous reprocher quoi que ce soit, étant donné que ce comportement ne m'était pas destiné. La situation est compliquée pour tout le monde alors je crois que le mieux serait de ne plus en parler. A moins que vous ne vouliez vraiment évoquer les câlins, les surnoms affectueux et cette manie que vous avez de veiller sur votre fille comme si elle avait dix ans...

\- C'est bon ! l'interrompit David. Je suis d'accord, le mieux serait de ne plus en parler. Jamais.

\- Oublions toute cette histoire, renchérit Mary-Margaret.

Regina acquiesça, un peu triste tout à coup. Elle qui s'était sentie faire partie de la famille se sentait désormais comme une orpheline. Cette pensée la ramena à Emma et elle tourna la tête pour la regarder, se figeant à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à son regard. Killian n'avait pas attendu plus que nécessaire pour se précipiter sur la blonde et l'étreignait maintenant amoureusement. La reine éprouva un sursaut d'espoir en voyant que son amie tentait de se dégager, mais elle fut vite déçue. Crochet avait de nouveau attiré l'attention de sa petite-amie en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, Regina se détourna vivement.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Robin.

Il avait rejoint la brune, qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était la dernière personne au monde qu'elle avait envie de voir.

\- Ca allait, jusque là, répliqua-t-elle, sincère.

Le voleur fronça les sourcils.

\- J'espère que je ne suis pas responsable de ce changement d'humeur ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Regina soupira. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, captant le regard amusé que Blanche posait sur les vêtements qu'elle portait, et qui étaient toujours ceux d'Emma.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, insista Robin, qui désespérait d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

\- Oui, tu as raison, reconnut la reine.

Elle osa un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la Sauveuse, qui tordait le cou pour regarder dans sa direction.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda David, éprouvant une inhabituelle sollicitude pour celle qu'il considérait comme étant sa fille encore quelques heures auparavant.

Regina acquiesça, le corps un peu tremblant. Elle se tourna vers Robin et le prit par la main, laissant la magie les environner et les emporter loin de la bibliothèque. Au moment où elle disparaissait, elle entendit Henry s'exclamer :

\- Sympa ce tailleur, Maman !

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage, et tout s'effaça.

OooOooOooO

Regina réapparut dans son bureau et relâcha aussitôt la main de Robin, faisant même plusieurs pas en arrière pour lui exprimer son désir de rester loin de lui. Le voleur comprit le message : l'expression de son visage se mua en un masque de tristesse et de colère.

\- Où est-ce qu'on en est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Au même point qu'avant de refaire l'échange.

\- Mais c'est Emma qui m'a quitté, n'est-ce pas ? D'une façon plutôt cruelle, de plus. Est-ce qu'elle te l'a dit, au moins ?

Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre, adressant à son ex petit-ami son regard le plus menaçant. S'il s'avisait de critiquer Emma, il allait le regretter.

\- Oui, j'étais parfaitement au courant, répondit-elle. Quoi qu'elle ait pu te dire, sache que j'aurais dit la même chose.

\- C'est faux, protesta Robin. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Et tu m'as pardonné...

Il fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta aussitôt, refroidit par l'expression de la reine, qui semblait sur le point de lui coller son poing sur la figure.

\- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. J'ai voulu le faire, pour nous donner une seconde chance. Mais cet échange m'a ouvert les yeux sur notre relation et sur les sentiments que tu penses éprouver pour moi.

\- Que je pense éprouver ? Tout était vrai, Regina ! J'ai _vraiment_ des sentiments pour toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là ?

\- Tu avais des sentiments pour moi, quand tu couchais avec ma sœur ?

Robin prit un air mi-coupable, mi-énervé.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait laissé cette histoire derrière nous, soupira-t-il. Il faut que tu comprennes la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais...

\- Cette histoire n'appartiendra jamais au passé. Cet enfant va naître, l'enfant de Zelena, ton enfant. Votre enfant. Tout ça est _réel_. Tu ne peux pas décemment attendre de moi que je te pardonne.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, tâchant de calmer la colère qui montait en elle. Au cours des derniers jours, cette histoire de trahison et de bébé était devenue très secondaire dans son esprit. Elle ne se sentait plus concernée, voilà tout.

\- Ecoute, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je suis passée à autre chose. Et tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle tu es passé à autre chose, toi aussi.

\- C'est Emma, c'est ça ? demanda Robin, les yeux brillants de colère.

Regina haussa un sourcil, s'efforçant de conserver une expression sereine. Etait-elle si transparente ? Personne ne devait savoir. Et Robin encore moins que les autres.

\- Emma ? répéta-t-elle, mimant la surprise.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ? voulut savoir le voleur, l'air soudain incertain.

Son regard s'était fait suppliant. Il espérait une réponse négative.

\- Oui, répliqua aussitôt Regina. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre nous ? Je vais te le dire : il y a de la confiance. Chose que je n'éprouverai plus jamais envers toi.

\- Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, au juste ? Tu n'as pas vu Emma dans les bras de Crochet, il y a quelques minutes de ça ?

\- Je l'ai vu. Et j'ai vu la douleur dans ton regard.

Regina se détourna. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire, sauver les apparences, vite. Si Emma l'apprenait, si Emma savait...

\- Je vois, soupira Robin.

Il semblait las, soudain.

\- Je garderai ton secret, déclara-t-il. Par respect pour toi, et parce que j'ai de toute évidence beaucoup à me faire pardonner.

Regina n'osa pas lui faire face. Elle craignait que son regard n'en dévoile trop.

\- Pars, murmura-t-elle. Je veux être seule.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Robin hésita un instant, la main tendue vers l'épaule de son ex petite-amie. Puis il comprit que tout était terminé et mesura alors l'étendue des erreurs qu'il avait commises. Il avait eu le plus précieux des trésors et le temps lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Regina attendit que le bruit de ses pas se soit suffisamment éloigné pour s'effondrer sur son canapé, le corps agité de sanglots douloureux. Elle ne pensait qu'à Emma, la peur de la perdre plus que jamais présente en elle. Cela faisait mal... Trop mal. Elle ne le supportait plus. Peut-être était-il temps de prendre un peu de distance ? Loin des Charmants, loin de la Sauveuse... Se retrouver face à elle-même, chez elle, à nouveau maîtresse de sa propre vie. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle en avait _besoin_.

OooOooOooO

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Emma avait retrouvé sa vie comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, se réjouissant de la complicité qu'elle partageait avec ses parents, de la présence habituelle et réconfortante de Killian et du fait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre de ses émotions, dans les heures qui avaient suivies l'échange, elle avait décidé de passer voir Regina chez elle pour lui proposer de venir dîner au loft. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule, pas maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi son existence ressemblait au quotidien, et surtout pas après avoir vu la tendresse exaspérée dans le regard qu'elle avait posé sur les Charmants, dans la bibliothèque. Hélas, Regina avait fait preuve d'une froideur dissimulée sous un air fatigué, prétendant qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à régler et ni le temps ni l'envie de venir partager un repas avec la « famille parfaite ».

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une sorte de haine contenue qui avait blessé Emma. Celle-ci n'avait pas insisté, se promettant de refaire une tentative dans les jours suivants, inquiète de voir Regina se renfermer à nouveau sur elle-même. De retour au loft, elle avait demandé à Henry d'aller rejoindre sa mère adoptive, et le garçon lui avait répondu qu'il en avait justement l'intention. Après lui avoir fait promettre de veiller sur Regina, Emma s'était sentie un peu plus légère. Elle avait tenté de ne pas paniquer, de laisser le temps à son amie de retrouver elle aussi sa vie. Le lendemain, en rentrant à la maison après une journée au bureau du Shérif, la Sauveuse avait trouvé un carton qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il contenait les vêtements que Regina avait porté lorsque l'échange avait été refait – soigneusement pliés et sentant bon la lessive – ainsi que le pyjama en soie qu'Emma lui avait confié adorer. Le tout était accompagné d'un mot.

 _Emma,  
Je te fais parvenir tes affaires, ainsi que ce pyjama dont je te fais cadeau, et m'excuse de ne pas te les remettre en main propre. J'ai besoin de temps pour réorganiser mon existence, qui comme tu le sais a subi un certain nombre de bouleversements.  
Je sais que tout ira bien de ton côté.  
Amicalement,  
Regina._

Emma avait froncé les sourcils, surprise par la phrase précédant la formule de politesse. Les mots de l'Auteur – qui se trouvait maintenant dans la cellule qu'avait anciennement occupée Zelena – lui étaient revenus en tête.

 _Sans vous, Regina aurait une meilleure vie à retrouver._

C'était la vérité. Regina s'était-elle fait la même réflexion, une fois revenue à sa vie ? Que voulait-elle dire par « tout ira bien de ton côté » ? De son côté à elle, comment iraient les choses ? Emma craignait de trop bien le savoir... Tout comme elle craignait de connaître la responsable de cette situation, et qui n'était autre qu'elle-même. Regina lui en voulait-elle encore ?

 _Vous pensez que Regina vous veut à ses côtés ? Qu'elle a besoin de vous ?_

Emma s'était sentie désespérée en se remémorant ces mots. Car cette petite lettre que Regina lui avait laissée ressemblait à un adieu, comme si désormais elle pouvait se passer de leur amitié. Comme si elle avait besoin d'être loin d'elle pour se retrouver. Comme si la complicité qu'elles avaient partagée au cours des dernières semaines n'avait été due qu'à l'échange, à la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient à ce moment-là.

Tout en refoulant le mélange de tristesse et de colère qu'elle ressentait, Emma avait mis de côté les vêtements de Regina et s'était empressée de les ranger dans le carton, qu'elle était allée déposer devant la porte de la maison du maire. Puis elle s'était enfuie comme une voleuse, craignant de croiser le regard de son amie si elle devait y lire du mépris plutôt que cette tendresse affectueuse à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Ce soir-là, Emma était allée se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude, se sentant étouffer dans l'atmosphère confinée du loft. Elle avait enfilé le pyjama en soie et, une fois allongée sous les couvertures, s'était surprise à pleurer. Elle qui était supposée avoir tout retrouvé se sentait comme si elle avait tout perdu.

OooOooOooO

\- Regina ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi !

Emma frappa contre la porte du bureau du maire. Elle attendit un instant, l'oreille tendue. Il lui semblait percevoir une respiration, mais c'était peut-être seulement son imagination.

\- Regina..., murmura-t-elle. S'il te plait, je veux seulement qu'on discute. J'ai croisé Belle et elle m'a dit que tu lui avais rendu ses livres. Je pensais que tu voudrais m'attendre pour ça. On aurait pu y aller ensemble et expliquer toute la situation à Belle, même si finalement ces recherches n'ont jamais rien donné... Tu sais, elles me manquent, ces recherches.

Emma reprit sa respiration et ajouta très vite, avant de ne plus s'en sentir capable :

\- En fait, les recherches, je m'en fous complètement. C'est toi qui me manque.

Il lui sembla percevoir un bruit étouffé, comme un sanglot.

\- Regina, murmura-t-elle encore. S'il te plait, ouvre-moi.

Silence complet. La Sauveuse s'adossa à la porte et se laissa tomber sur le sol, vaincue par la détresse qu'elle ressentait et qui s'intensifiait de jour en jour, sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, reprit-elle à voix basse. Quand j'étais enfermée dans la page, dans le jardin ou peu importe ce qu'était cet endroit... Bref, quand j'étais là-bas, Isaac est venu me voir. Il a dit que tu me méprisais. Que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, que tu ne voulais pas de mon amitié. J'ai besoin de savoir si c'est vrai.

Emma ferma les yeux.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu m'apprécies, poursuivit-elle doucement. Je me dis que tu m'as offert ton pyjama, que tu es venue me chercher quand je me suis enfermée toute seule comme une idiote dans cette fichue page, que tu as protégé ma relation avec Killian autant que tu l'as pu même si moi j'ai mal agi avec Robin...

De l'autre côté de la porte, Regina se figea, la main à quelques centimètres de la poignée.

\- Mais si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, alors que je sais que tu es juste là, alors ça voudra dire que cette amitié qui compte tellement pour moi n'a pas compté pour toi. Que je me suis trompée et que tu ne m'apprécies pas.

Emma attendit, espérant que ses derniers mots produiraient l'effet qu'elle attendait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence pesant. Elle finit par se relever, ravalant un sanglot, et décida de laisser Regina bouder si elle en avait l'intention. Pourquoi se souciait-elle de ce qu'elle pensait de toute façon ? Elle non plus n'avait pas besoin de cette amitié. _Mais à qui je compte faire croire une bêtise pareille,_ songea Emma, agacée par son propre sentimentalisme. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Deux semaines sans Regina et elle devenait folle à force de s'inquiéter et de faire des théories. Elle s'était même mise à harceler Henry, dès qu'il rentrait de chez sa mère adoptive, lui demandant chaque détail sur tout ce que la reine avait pu dire ou faire. C'était en train de tourner à l'obsession. Et c'était ridicule.

\- Tu te trompes ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, énervée. Tu disais que tout irait bien pour moi mais c'est faux !

Emma posa la tête contre la porte.

\- Je ne peux pas être heureuse si toi tu ne l'es pas, avoua-t-elle, troublée par cette vérité.

Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla vivement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. En descendant les escaliers de la mairie, son téléphone sonna et elle s'empressa de décrocher, les mains tremblantes. C'était Killian, qui lui proposait de la rejoindre au port. Elle lui assura qu'elle venait immédiatement, sautant sur l'occasion pour penser à autre chose.

Quelques pas plus loin, derrière la porte de son bureau, Regina se laissa tomber au sol à son tour, des larmes plein les yeux. Et puis, soudain, elle se redressa, une détermination nouvelle l'envahissant. Alors qu'elle allait se précipiter dans le couloir pour rejoindre Emma et tout lui avouer, une voix retentit dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

\- Alors là, soeurette, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

* * *

 ** _Si t'aimes pas mes fins tape dans tes mains… Clap clap !  
( Je sais, c'était déjà ma petite blague sur Hindsight. Que voulez-vous, on se refait pas…)  
Ne me haïssez pas. Le prochain chapitre arrivera en avance (normalement) et il marquera une nette amélioration dans la relation d'Emma et Regina (et ça c'est certain). Merci de votre patience et de votre soutient, vous êtes tous des amours. On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! _**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Tentation

**_Bonsoir !  
C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long, dans les 7000 mots. Du coup, je l'ai coupé en deux et comme je suis une gentille fille je vous poste le tout en une fois. Bon par contre on touche au but, c'est presque la fin ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir. Bref, merci pour votre soutient, vos très nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent – c'est vraiment génial de vous savoir là, lisant cette histoire, de savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien – et merci pour votre gentillesse. Je vous aime tous très fort._**

 ** _On se retrouve en bas !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

 **She would change everything  
Everything, just ask her  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
And she needs someone to take her home  
And she would change everything for a happy ever after**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Tentation**

\- Alors là, soeurette, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Regina fit volte-face. Zelena se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'écria la brune, tout en essuyant nerveusement ses joues encore trempées de larmes.

La sorcière haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Elle fit quelques pas de son habituelle démarche assurée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle découvrait la pièce. Puis son regard revint se poser sur sa petite sœur et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- J'avais envie de voir comment tu allais, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Tu es là depuis quand ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps.

Regina soupira et referma la porte du bureau. Elle s'y adossa, soudain très lasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Seulement discuter avec toi. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, tu sais. Je me soucie de toi.

\- Si je suis tellement importante à tes yeux, explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu avais disparu lorsque je suis ressortie du chapeau de Jefferson.

Zelena haussa les épaules à nouveau.

\- Je n'allais pas sagement attendre que tu me renfermes dans ma cellule, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'aurais fait...

\- Ah, vraiment ?

Regina vint s'asseoir à côté de son aînée, qui la suivait d'un regard un peu méfiant.

\- Vraiment, confirma-t-elle.

Elle s'appuya contre les coussins du canapé et ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps et mon énergie à éprouver de la haine, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Allons, un petit effort ! Tu te rends compte que tu ruines toute cette vengeance que j'ai soigneusement préparée ? J'ai passé plusieurs mois dans le corps de cette Marianne dont tout le monde se fiche et j'ai dû supporter Robin, ce qui n'était franchement pas un cadeau... Et tout ça pour rien ?

Regina haussa les épaules à son tour, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Pas de chance, fit-elle mine de compatir.

\- Tu n'en as rien à faire, c'est ça ? Je pourrais te dire que Robin est amoureux de moi – même en sachant qui je suis – et qu'on va se marier et avoir plein d'enfants et tu sourirais toujours comme une idiote ?

\- C'était ça, la suite du plan ? Et après quoi, tu me demandes d'être demoiselle d'honneur ?

Zelena prit un air songeur, comme si elle envisageait la possibilité.

\- Je plaisantais, précisa Regina.

\- Je vois bien. C'est justement ce qui me surprend. On dirait que ce Robin n'était pas si important que ça, finalement...

\- Il l'était, mais pour de mauvaises raisons.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La Fée Clochette est la pire entremetteuse du monde. C'est tout ce que je dirais à ce sujet.

Zelena éclata d'un rire moqueur mais réellement amusé.

\- Je vois, répliqua-t-elle. J'imagine que j'aurais dû tenter de séduire Emma Swan si je voulais vraiment t'atteindre...

Regina se sentit rougir. Elle se redressa, de façon à ce que ses cheveux dissimulent son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger.

\- Allons, soeurette. J'étais présente quand tu t'es précipitée pour la secourir et j'étais présente tout à l'heure quand tu pleurais derrière cette porte en l'écoutant te supplier de lui ouvrir.

\- Nous sommes seulement amies alors ne va pas croire que...

Regina s'interrompit. Pourquoi continuait-elle à mentir, finalement ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre en disant la vérité à sa sœur ? Zelena allait-elle vraiment tenter de s'en prendre à Emma pour lui faire du mal ? Il lui semblait qu'elles avaient dépassé ce stade...

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, soeurette, déclara doucement la sorcière. Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider.

\- Ce n'est franchement pas ton genre.

\- Et pourtant, je t'ai aidé à faire fonctionner le chapeau de Jefferson. J'essaye de changer, je pensais que tu t'en étais aperçue.

Regina poussa un long soupir et tourna la tête vers son aînée, tâchant de déterminer si elle était ou non sincère et si elle pouvait ou non se confier à elle.

\- Emma et moi sommes amies, déclara-t-elle finalement. Mais je suis amoureuse d'elle.

\- Quelle surprise ! répliqua Zelena, sarcastique. Je dirais que c'est un progrès, quand on voit Robin...

\- Mmh...

\- Oh, désolée. Le sujet est toujours sensible ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, je ne trouvais seulement pas les mots appropriés pour souligner l'évidence de ton propos. Mais nous devrions tout de même éviter le sujet.

\- Très bien, il y a un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant à aborder, de toute façon. Que s'est-il exactement passé avec Emma Swan, si je peux me permettre la question ? Comment en es-tu venue à éprouver ces sentiments ?

\- En quoi est-ce que ça t'intéresses ?

Zelena secoua la tête avec un air consterné.

\- Allons, soeurette. C'est mon rôle d'écouter tes petits problèmes de cœur.

\- Trop aimable de ta part.

\- Je trouve aussi ! Aller, ne te fais pas prier. Raconte-moi toute l'histoire.

Regina hésita à nouveau, puis elle expira lentement, ses épaules se relâchant. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait cessé d'éprouver de l'angoisse durant des jours, des semaines, des mois, et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se libérer de ce poids. Alors elle se tourna vers Zelena et se mit à parler, encore et encore, confiant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle parla d'Emma, de Crochet, de Robin, d'Henry, des Charmants, de l'échange, de ses peurs et de ses espoirs. Et tout ce temps, Zelena l'écouta attentivement, une inhabituelle lueur bienveillante dans le regard.

OooOooOooO

\- Emma, tu m'écoutes ?

La Sauveuse leva la tête vers Killian, surprise par son expression excédée.

\- Désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es complètement ailleurs, en ce moment. Tu n'es pas contente qu'on se soit retrouvés ?

Emma faillit hausser les épaules mais se reprit à temps, comprenant que ce n'était pas exactement la réaction que son petit-ami attendait.

\- J'ai seulement plein de choses en tête, répliqua-t-elle finalement.

\- Quelles choses ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais...

\- Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprendrais.

Killian fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il. Essaye toujours.

Emma se redressa sur le banc sur lequel elle était assise et détourna son regard de l'océan, se concentrant sur le visage de son petit-ami, qui l'encourageait du regard, la poussant à se confier.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. C'est à propos de Regina...

\- Regina ? répéta Crochet, l'air soudain agacé.

\- Oui, Regina. Il y a un problème ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout. J'ai seulement l'impression que tout est à propos de Regina, en ce moment.

La Sauveuse sentit la colère courir dans ses veines. Elle se souvint du jour où elle était allée afficher des copies du portrait de l'Auteur partout dans la ville, activité après laquelle elle avait décidé de passer chez Granny, où elle avait trouvé Killian. Celui-ci l'avait regardé d'une façon si méprisante, la prenant pour Regina...

\- Tu as un problème avec elle ? s'enquit-elle froidement.

\- Ce n'est pas personnel. Ou peut-être que si, justement, ça l'est ! J'ai l'impression que son amitié compte pour toi, beaucoup plus que les sentiments que moi j'ai pour toi. Alors excuse-moi de trouver ça dérangeant !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te déranges, au juste ? Son amitié compte pour moi, oui, et c'est bien normal. Où est le _vrai_ problème ?

Crochet se redressa à son tour, abandonnant sa posture détendue, laissant entrevoir une plus grande partie de la fureur qu'il ressentait.

\- Le vrai problème, répondit-il, c'est que votre relation va bien au-delà de l'amitié.

\- Au-delà de l'amitié ? répéta Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire que tu la défends, que tu la protèges et que tu te sacrifierais probablement pour elle à la moindre occasion ! Je veux dire qu'elle ne t'a pas parlé pendant quelques jours et qu'elle te manque tellement que c'est presque douloureux à regarder ! Je veux dire que même quand tu es avec moi tu penses à elle ! Alors oui, je crois que ça va au-delà de l'amitié ! Et s'il y a eu quoi que ce soit, Emma, tu devrais me le dire sincèrement, en face, maintenant.

La Sauveuse écarquilla les yeux, totalement prise au dépourvue par ce soudain accès de colère. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais c'était comme si son esprit s'était vidé, l'empêchant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, supplia Killian. Je veux seulement savoir. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Mais... Mais bien sûr que non ! Je... Je suis avec toi. Et elle aime Robin. Et... D'où tu sors toutes ces théories sur ce que je pense et ce que je ressens ?

Crochet secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées, le regard fixé sur le sol.

\- Mauvaise réponse, Emma, répliqua-t-il. Tu sais, il aurait suffit que tu dises qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas et peut-être que j'aurais oublié toutes ces théories, comme tu dis. Il aurait suffit que tu me fasses comprendre que j'étais plus important qu'elle. Il aurait suffit que tu m'accordes plus d'un regard au moment où j'ai appris la vérité à propos de l'échange, mais tu ne regardais qu'elle. Il aurait suffit que tu m'écoutes, tout à l'heure, quand je te disais tout ce que tu représentais pour moi, mais tu étais trop occupée à penser à elle. Je n'ai pas cru Robin quand il a évoqué la possibilité qu'il y ait quelque chose entre toi et Regina. Je trouvais ça ridicule, et puis... Je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait raison.

Emma prit une grande inspiration, le choc qu'elle ressentait se lisant facilement sur son visage. C'était trop à encaisser d'un coup, et elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à se défendre, à dire que c'était n'importe quoi, que c'était bel et bien ridicule, qu'il ne comprenait rien à la beauté de sa relation avec Regina, à la force de ce qui les unissait, qu'il en faisait les mauvaises déductions... Mais elle sentait qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à le convaincre de cette façon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait à convaincre mais bien elle-même.

\- On devrait s'arrêter là, déclara doucement Killian.

\- Quoi ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre, réalisant qu'elle avait prit un ton plus indifférent que choqué. Killian ne voyait-il pas qu'elle avait des préoccupations dix mille fois plus importantes, là, maintenant ?

\- J'en ai assez, soupira le pirate. Je savais à quoi m'attendre, avec toi. Je savais qu'il serait difficile de te séduire, de gagner ton cœur. J'ai cru que rien ne pourrait nous empêcher d'être ensemble quand tu as eu l'occasion d'être à nouveau avec Neal et que tu m'as préféré, moi. Mais apparemment, contre Regina, je n'ai aucune chance...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- On pourrait arrêter de se voiler la face, l'espace d'un instant, s'il te plait ? Je sais que tu as l'habitude que je me batte pour toi mais tu n'as peut-être pas réalisé que j'en avais assez de me battre pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait même pas de moi ? Je sais que tu apprécies notre relation, que tu apprécies le temps que nous passons ensemble et que m'apprécies, moi. Mais ce n'est pas assez et j'en voudrais toujours plus. Et dès que je tente de te faire comprendre à quel point tu es importante, je n'ai jamais suffisamment en retour. Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer, et je ne vais pas essayer. Je ne vais _plus_ essayer.

Killian se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna lentement et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Emma, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal, murmura la Sauveuse. Je voulais vraiment ressentir la même chose que toi et j'ai cru qu'être bien avec toi suffirait.

\- Je sais. J'ai compris ça il y a longtemps. Mais je refusais de l'admettre. Et je crois que toi aussi, il y a un certain nombre de choses que tu refuses d'admettre. Mais tu es libre, maintenant...

\- Tu es en train de rompre avec moi.

Emma avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un ton calme. Elle ne posait pas une question, elle faisait une constatation.

\- Oui, confirma Killian. Et je sais que tu es soulagée.

\- Toi aussi, tu as l'air soulagé.

\- Malheureux, surtout. Mais aussi soulagé, je le reconnais. J'avais besoin qu'on se dise la vérité, qu'on ait cette conversation, tu comprends ?

La Sauveuse hocha la tête et se glissa entre les bras de Crochet, s'en voulant un peu de réclamer ce réconfort alors qu'elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Qu'était-elle supposée faire, maintenant ? Les accusations de Killian, elle pouvait y faire face. Elle savait que c'était vrai, elle le savait depuis longtemps, et elle aussi avait eu besoin d'en parler avec lui, sans jamais oser. Et elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir rompu, d'avoir fait ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire sans jamais y parvenir, de peur de voir toute la douleur qui apparaissait maintenant dans ses yeux. Mais elle avait finalement affronté ce regard blessé et elle s'était sentie distante, lointaine, comme si tout avait été déjà fini depuis longtemps auparavant. Et il y avait autre chose, des mots, des sentiments, des doutes qui tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, prenant le pas sur tout le reste.

Emma se détacha doucement et laissa Killian repartir vers le Jolly Roger, sans lui adresser un mot de plus, tout ayant déjà été dit. Elle resta un instant immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'océan, tandis que sa confusion se dissipait, laissant peu à peu place à une évidence : il fallait qu'elle voie Regina.

OooOooOooO

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté la proposition d'Isaac.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par cette déclaration. Sa sœur avait écouté ses problèmes avec attention pendant un long moment et elle s'était livrée bien plus qu'elle n'aurait cru le pouvoir. Mais, même si elle se surprenait à éprouver une certaine admiration pour l'intelligence et le raisonnement de Zelena, elle n'allait pas hésiter à lui exprimer son désaccord.

\- Isaac me proposait de vivre un mensonge, une illusion, expliqua-t-elle. Je veux que ce soit réel.

\- Et si ça n'était jamais réel ? Tu sais, une illusion, ça peut être très bien, surtout si tu n'as pas conscience que c'est faux. Quand tu as eu cette vision d'Emma dans ton caveau, est-ce que ça t'a vraiment dérangée que ce ne soit pas vraiment elle ?

\- C'était différent. Mais entre l'illusion et la réalité, je préférerais toujours la réalité.

Zelena s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, jambes repliées sur les coussins. Tout en caressant distraitement son ventre, elle rétorqua :

\- Et si tu n'avais jamais cette relation, dans la réalité ? Isaac a dit que le plus cher désir d'Emma était Crochet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Mais tout à l'heure, quand elle me parlait... Elle avait l'air vraiment attachée à moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Regina leva un regard suppliant sur sa sœur, qui prit un air désolé.

\- Oh, soeurette, je crois que tu te fais de faux espoirs. Elle est attachée à toi, certes, ça me semble évident. Mais de la façon dont tu le voudrais ? Non, ça ne va pas être aussi simple.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu aurais voulu que je l'y force, que je l'y contraigne par la magie ?

\- Elle n'aurait jamais eu conscience d'être obligée à faire ou éprouver quoi que ce soit. Et toi tu n'aurais pas eu conscience d'avoir utilisé la magie pour l'avoir auprès de toi. Vous auriez été heureuses, toutes les deux. Tous les trois, avec Henry.

Regina secoua la tête et se détourna, sentant que les larmes menaçaient de déborder.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures comme ça ? répliqua-t-elle, retrouvant un peu de sa froideur habituelle. Il est trop tard, de toute façon...

\- Pas forcément ! Peut-être que tout est encore possible ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Henry est l'Auteur, maintenant, et il n'accepterait jamais d'écrire quoi que ce soit forçant Emma à m'aimer, même si ça devait nous rendre heureuses toutes les deux. En plus, il apprécie Crochet. Et il ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour Emma, il ne serait pas forcément d'accord avec ça, et si ça le dérangeait, et si il trouvait ça étrange ? Non, c'est impossible.

\- Alors redonnons ses pouvoirs à Isaac ! Il était tout disposé à t'aider avec Emma, non ?

Regina secoua la tête à nouveau, luttant contre la tentation d'accepter. Elle n'en était pas là, tout de même ?

\- Isaac n'a fait que tenter de me manipuler, protesta-t-elle. Il n'est pas bienveillant.

\- Mais il t'apprécie, non ? Il ferait bien ça, au moins pour te remercier de lui redonner sa fonction d'Auteur !

\- Lui redonner un tel pouvoir, après ce qu'il en a fait la dernière fois ? Et priver Henry de sa nouvelle fonction ? Certainement pas !

Zelena se redressa, prenant un air raisonnable.

\- Tu disais tout à l'heure qu'Henry n'avait accepté de devenir Auteur que pour vous venir en aide, à Emma et toi. Il ne voulait pas vraiment de cette fonction, alors elle ne lui manquera pas ! Et puis, ça pourrait comporter des risques. Tu veux qu'il devienne aussi manipulateur et tordu que l'est Isaac ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est Henry, il ne deviendra jamais comme ça... Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est à ce manipulateur tordu que tu me suggères de demander de l'aide.

\- Henry pourrait devenir comme ça, s'il est confronté à la tentation de modifier tout ce qui lui déplait. C'est un pouvoir trop grand pour un jeune homme de son âge ! Isaac a peut-être voulu s'amuser un peu, mais qu'a-t-il fait de mal, finalement ? Il n'a jamais mis à exécution ses menaces envers Henry, il t'a permis de te débarrasser de Robin et d'être proche d'Emma pendant un moment et tu as même eu l'occasion de voir Emma amoureuse de toi grâce au sortilège du plus cher désir. Isaac a essayé de t'aider ! Il pourrait le faire à nouveau.

Regina passa une main dans son cou dans un geste nerveux, envisageant cette possibilité malgré elle. Et si... Et si elle faisait ce que disait Zelena ? Elle pourrait être heureuse avec Emma... Cette Emma qu'elle avait vue grâce au sortilège, celle qui disait qu'elle aurait oublié Crochet si elle, Regina, lui avait ouvert son cœur. La véritable Emma, elle, parlait encore de son stupide petit-ami lorsqu'elle était venue la voir, un peu plus tôt... Et si le plan que proposait Zelena était le seul susceptible de lui donner le bonheur auquel elle aspirait ? Oserait-elle se soucier de son intérêt personnel, au détriment des autres, comme elle l'aurait fait auparavant ? Elle était si tentée de le faire...

\- Je peux t'aider, soeurette, insista Zelena. Laisse-moi prendre en main toute la partie persuasion auprès de l'Auteur. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'impliquer plus que nécessaire. Il faut seulement que tu ailles chercher la baguette du Sorcier, pour que je redonne ses pouvoirs à Isaac. Et je ferais en sorte qu'il t'écrive ta fin heureuse. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Oui, mais... Zelena, je ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Regina. Je suis ta sœur et j'aimerais que tu me laisses la possibilité de me comporter comme telle. J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner. T'aider à obtenir ta fin heureuse me semble être un bon moyen d'y parvenir.

Regina se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle repensa à Emma, à l'illusion, à ce baiser qu'elles n'avaient jamais pu partager. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et elle avait un moyen de l'obtenir. Être une bonne personne, être une héroïne, faire les bons choix... Où tout cela l'avait-il menée, finalement ?

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes ?

\- Oui. J'accepte.

Mieux valait vivre une illusion que d'espérer indéfiniment que la réalité se plie à ses désirs.

* * *

 ** _Pause ! Je sais que le prochain chapitre est disponible mais cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser un petit mot ici d'abord :p vous n'aurez pas beaucoup d'autres occasions de le faire par la suite, étant donné que la fin est proche. Et puis ça me ferait plaisir. *yeux de chien battu* pensez y ! Et à tout de suite._**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Illusion ou réalité

**_Yo !  
Prêts pour une autre dose ?  
On se retrouve en bas !_**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **I surrender who I've been for who you are  
Cause nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Illusion ou réalité**

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, à quelques pas seulement du bureau du maire, Emma s'immobilisa. Que ferait-elle quand elle verrait Regina ? Elle avait seulement envie de lui parler, de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle ne la méprisait pas. Et ça allait déjà être suffisamment compliqué sans pour en plus y ajouter les insinuations de Killian, qui ne cessaient de revenir la hanter. Alors qu'elle hésitait, envisageant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer au loft, Emma entendit les bruits d'une conversation, venant du bureau du maire. Elle traversa les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte et se colla contre le battant, tendant l'oreille. Qui était avec Regina ? Qui avait-elle laissée entrer, après l'avoir ignorée, elle ?

\- Tu vas dans la maison du Sorcier et on se retrouve à l'hôpital ? demanda Zelena, sa voix quelque peu étouffée par la distance qui la séparait de la porte.

La Sauveuse fronça les sourcils et se concentra pour entendre la réponse, hésitant à pénétrer dans la pièce pour vérifier que la sorcière n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision, Regina répliqua :

\- D'accord, faisons ça. Mais... Tu es sûre que ça marchera ? Qu'Isaac acceptera ? Que ce sera aussi bien que je l'espère ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je ne vais pas laisser le choix à Isaac, je vais aller lui expliquer la situation tout de suite. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il aimera ta décision. Quant à ta dernière question... Eh bien, selon toi, est-ce que ce sera bien ?

Il y eut un petit bruit, comme un soupir, et Emma devina que Regina souriait.

\- Oui, évidement, répondit la reine. Mais ça restera une illusion. Et si tout au fond de moi je le savais ?

\- Tout semblera parfaitement réel. Emma sera amoureuse de toi, exactement comme avec le sortilège. Et ça, c'était bien, non ?

\- C'était, et c'est toujours, mon plus cher désir. Alors oui, c'était bien. Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant, va chercher cette baguette, ainsi que la plume, l'encrier et un livre vierge. Et on se retrouve à l'hôpital tout de suite après.

Emma se décolla de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, qui battait de façon désordonnée. Alors soit elle faisait un rêve très convaincant soit Regina venait vraiment de dire que son plus cher désir était qu'elle, Emma, soit amoureuse d'elle. Et c'était... Non. Il n'y avait pas de qualificatif pour ça. Rien d'assez fort, en tout cas. Rien qui ne pouvait exprimer avec exactitude ce qu'elle ressentait, à cet instant précis.

Pourquoi diable Regina voudrait-elle une chose pareille ? Pourquoi serais-ce son plus cher désir ? De quelle illusion, de quel sortilège parlait-elle ? Pourquoi allait-elle rejoindre Zelena à l'hôpital, avec des objets volés dans la maison du Sorcier ?

Emma s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, le souffle court. Est-ce que... Etait-il seulement possible que... Et si... Et si Killian avait raison ? Et si sa relation avec Regina allait au-delà de l'amitié ? Et si les sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre étaient inappropriés pour de simples amies ? Et si c'était _ça_ , ce désir qu'elle éprouvait de protéger Regina, de la défendre, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'entendre dire qu'elle comptait à ses yeux ? Et si c'était _ça_ cette émotion qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Regina lorsque celle-ci l'observait ? Et si c'était... De l' _amour_ ?

Emma ferma les yeux. Regina l'aimait ? Regina voulait qu'elle l'aime. Mais est-ce que Regina l'aimait ? Est-ce que tout ça allait avoir un sens, cesser de lui sembler aussi confus et douloureux et... Et tellement, tellement agréable ? C'était la même sensation, à chaque fois que Regina lui souriait, à chaque fois qu'elle disait son prénom ou même « Mademoiselle Swan », à chaque fois qu'elles étaient en contact physiquement – et en particulier les deux fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'était _ça_.

Regina l'aimait ?

Emma rouvrit les yeux. Elle poussa la porte du bureau du maire et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, découvrant qu'elle était vide. Elle se souvint de la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre et les liens se firent enfin dans son esprit. Regina allait à l'hôpital avec Zelena, l'hôpital dans lequel l'Auteur était enfermé, et elle s'y rendait en emmenant la baguette du Sorcier, la plume, l'encrier, et un livre vierge. En résumé, Regina s'apprêtait à faire une monstrueuse bêtise, peut-être même replonger dans les ténèbres, redevenir celle qu'elle avait été.

Emma courut jusqu'à sa voiture, traversant le couloir à toute allure, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée sur le parking. Là, elle se glissa dans la coccinelle jaune, luttant contre la panique. Alors qu'elle s'engageait sur la route en direction de l'hôpital, elle songea que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Regina lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait apparemment confié à Zelena, si Regina ne s'était pas tenue à distance sans même ouvrir la porte de son bureau lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de le faire... Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Emma appuya sur l'accélérateur, pressée d'arriver à destination. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver face à Regina mais, en même temps, il lui semblait impossible de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement rentrer chez elle, s'asseoir devant un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et réfléchir aux conséquences. Elle n'allait pas laisser Regina affronter l'Auteur et Zelena, deux personnes en lesquelles elle n'avait aucune confiance, sans même tenter de l'aider. Elle n'allait pas laisser Regina la repousser, pas après ce qu'elle avait entendu, pas quand elle l'avait entendu distinctement dire qu'elle voulait qu'elle l'aime, que c'était son plus cher désir.

De nouveau, LA question apparut dans les pensées d'Emma. Regina l'aimait-elle ? La réponse lui semblait évidente, mais elle variait continuellement. Un instant, c'était un « non » sec et définitif que lui renvoyait son esprit, lui rappelant toute la haine que Regina lui avait témoigné, le ton froid qu'elle utilisait encore parfois pour s'adresser à elle, toutes ces choses qui la poussaient à croire que c'était impossible. Mais, l'instant d'après, il lui semblait que la réponse était « oui », un petit « oui » tout fragile et fort à la fois, chargé de peur et d'espoir. Aussi évident que l'inverse.

Emma se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital et coupa le contact. Elle le saurait. La prochaine fois qu'elle regarderait Regina droit dans les yeux, elle le saurait. Elle aurait sa réponse, et alors, elle agirait en conséquence. Et ce qu'elle ressentirait à ce moment-là, que Regina l'aime ou non, lui donnerait la réponse à une autre question. Et cette réponse serait encore plus effrayante, encore plus évidente peut-être.

Et elle, était-elle amoureuse ?

OooOooOooO

Regina ne rencontra pas le moindre problème pour voler les objets dans la maison du Sorcier. Elle se matérialisa dans la bibliothèque secrète, passant au travers des sortilèges de protection qu'elle avait participé à créer. La plume, l'encrier, la baguette, tout était là. L'Apprenti n'était pas dans la pièce, probablement quelque part ailleurs dans la maison, ou sorti en ville pour une raison quelconque. Personne ne l'arrêta et, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle réapparut à l'hôpital, dans le couloir du sous-sol. Sentant que les remords s'accumulaient, Regina s'empressa de pénétrer dans la cellule d'Isaac, sachant qu'elle devait agir avant de ne plus s'en sentir capable. Dès son entrée, l'Auteur lui adressa un sourire qui lui sembla de mauvais augure.

\- Regina ! s'exclama-t-il. Quel bonheur de constater que vous avez finalement pris la bonne décision !

\- La bonne décision ? répéta la reine, l'air de ne pas y croire elle-même.

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria aussitôt Zelena.

Celle-ci était assise sur la couchette, les jambes croisées, l'air un peu nerveuse.

\- Tu vas être heureuse, poursuivit-elle. Alors c'est forcément la bonne décision.

\- J'aurais préféré être heureuse dans la réalité. Ou au moins essayer... De dire la vérité, d'être sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Isaac tendit la main vers les objets volés, apparemment impatient de remettre la main dessus.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, assura-t-il. Le plus cher désir d'Emma est Crochet. Vous le savez très bien.

Regina allait donner la plume à l'ancien Auteur, lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain quelque chose de crucial. Emma ne lui avait jamais parlé du parchemin qu'elle avait reçu, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son plus cher désir. Alors peut-être... Peut-être que ce n'était tout simplement jamais arrivé ? Isaac n'avait fait que mentir et tenter de les manipuler, tout au long de l'échange. Et elle en avait eu la preuve, dans ce qu'Emma lui avait dit un plus tôt dans la journée, depuis l'autre côté de la porte de son bureau.

\- Vous êtes allé voir Emma lorsqu'elle était enfermée, se rappela Regina. Vous lui avez dit que je la méprisais. Alors que vous saviez parfaitement que c'était tout le contraire.

Le sourire de l'Auteur se transforma en une grimace.

\- J'étais énervé, se justifia-t-il. Emma avait essayé de m'enfermer dans la page !

\- Vous vouliez qu'elle se sente misérable. Que je me sente misérable, moi aussi, et que je m'éloigne d'elle parce que je souffrais. Et cela l'a conforté dans l'idée que je la méprisais et vous le saviez.

Regina resserra sa prise sur la plume.

\- Vous nous vouliez malheureuses, poursuivit-elle. Pour mieux nous manipuler. Pour me forcer à replonger dans les ténèbres, et si vous y entraîniez Emma en même temps, c'était tant mieux ! C'était ça, c'était votre stupide test ! Depuis le début, vous vouliez me forcer à redevenir la Méchante Reine, que j'obtienne ce que je désire de la façon dont je le faisais avant, par le mensonge et la manipulation. Et vous avez presque réussi. Presque.

Voyant que la reine tournait les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la cellule, emportant avec elle les précieux objets, Isaac abandonna son attitude assurée et se laissa tomber à terre. Il se mit à supplier :

\- Regina, ne partez pas, attendez ! Je sais que cette époque vous manque, qu'être la Méchante Reine vous manque ! S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, vous pouvez encore avoir tout ce que vous voulez ! Absolument tout, même ce à quoi vous avez renoncé, comme votre vengeance contre Blanche-Neige, je peux tout faire, si vous m'en donnez le pouvoir !

\- Je ne veux plus me venger de Blanche, déclara calmement Regina. Je n'en ai plus du tout l'intention. Et je veux qu'Emma m'aime, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit une illusion, je veux la réalité. J'en ai assez de me plier aux décisions des autres, d'être manipulée. Je refuse de vous laisser gâcher mon amour pour Emma avec vos manigances et votre magie.

Regina allait ouvrir la porte lorsque l'Auteur se releva brusquement et s'écria, dans une dernière tentative pour la retenir :

\- Vous n'aimez pas réellement Emma ! C'est moi qui vous ai poussé dans ses bras, grâce au sortilège ! J'ai tout inventé ! Rien n'est vrai !

\- Bien essayé, Isaac. Mais Henry a effacé les modifications que vous avez apportées. Mes sentiments pour Emma ne sont pas de votre fait. Et ils étaient présents bien avant que vous ne changiez quoi que ce soit.

Regina jeta un regard noir à Zelena, qui n'avait pas tenté d'intervenir mais arborait une expression si coupable qu'il semblait plutôt évident qu'elle avait fait partie du complot. Abattue par cette idée, la reine se glissa hors de la cellule et referma soigneusement derrière elle, sachant que sa sœur pourrait disparaître grâce à sa magie et peut-être même emmener l'Auteur avec elle – mais le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore fait lui laissait penser qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Isaac cria quelques menaces, entrecoupées de supplications désespérées. Regina s'éloigna jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre, grimpant les escaliers qui menaient dans le hall de l'hôpital. Arrivée en haut, elle leva les yeux. A cet instant, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était qu'elle était retournée au point de départ, qu'elle n'aurait pas ce bonheur auquel elle s'était autorisée à rêver.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle l'aperçut. Emma Swan, dans sa veste en cuir rouge, un sourire un peu hésitant sur le visage, une interrogation dans le regard. Emma Swan qui, avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, la prenait par le bras et l'entraînait un peu plus loin, ouvrant une porte et la poussant doucement à l'intérieur d'une pièce, leur permettant d'échapper aux regards des personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente. Regina regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant une remise dans laquelle elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de se trouver, et en compagnie de la même personne, bien que dans des circonstances très différentes.

Regina leva les yeux sur Emma. Celle-ci referma la porte de la remise et fit face à son amie, se perdant dans son regard. Elles se fixèrent un instant en silence, puis la Sauveuse se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la joue de Regina, qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. _Exactement comme l'illusion_ , pensa-t-elle, prise d'un espoir fou. Espoir qui s'intensifia lorsqu'Emma lui sourit et se pencha sur elle.

\- Emma, murmura la reine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps.

Regina n'eut ni le temps, ni l'envie, ni la possibilité de répondre. Les lèvres d'Emma vinrent se poser sur les siennes avec douceur et légèreté, comme pour demander la permission. N'y tenant plus, et sachant que cette fois-ci la blonde n'allait pas disparaître, Regina glissa sa main dans le cou de son amie et la plaqua contre elle presque violemment, désespérée de sentir ce contact auquel elle avait rêvé _tellement_ souvent. Emma répondit au baiser avec ardeur, comme si elle aussi exauçait un désir longtemps gardé secret. Elles ne se détachèrent que lorsque le souffle leur manqua et plongèrent à nouveau dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Regina, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Elle avait imaginé mille façons de le lui dire et mille lieux plus romantiques que la remise de cet hôpital, mais rien n'égalait la réalité, rien n'égalait ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et chaque chose prenait une importance particulière dès lors qu'Emma était impliquée, même cette stupide remise et cette stupide étagère contre laquelle la Sauveuse l'avait plaquée tout en l'embrassant. _Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça_ , songea la reine, amusée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tremblant un peu lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! s'exclama alors Emma.

\- Je voulais, mais... Et Crochet... Et notre amitié... Et le fait que je sois une femme... Et si tu m'avais repoussé ?

\- Et si je n'aimais pas Crochet, si je ne l'avais jamais aimé, si tout était terminé entre nous ? Et si notre amitié pouvait devenir quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, si c'était déjà beaucoup plus fort ? Et si je me fichais totalement du fait que tu sois une femme, si au contraire ça me plaisait ? Et si la simple idée de te repousser soit totalement inenvisageable ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ça ?

Regina attira Emma dans ses bras pour la serrer de toutes ses forces. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de joie. C'était ce dont elle avait eu besoin, c'était plus fou que le plus fou de ses espoirs.

\- Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte toute seule, répondit-elle, le visage perdu dans une masse de cheveux blonds. C'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas tout à fait, reconnut la Sauveuse.

Elle se détacha doucement et fit glisser son pouce sur la joue de son amie, essuyant ses larmes d'une caresse.

\- J'étais derrière la porte de ton bureau et je t'ai entendu parler à Zelena, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis arrivée à la fin de la conversation, je n'ai saisi que quelques phrases mais j'ai quand même entendu le plus important. Enfin, je pense que c'était le plus important. C'était le plus important pour moi.

\- Tu étais derrière la porte..., répéta Regina, l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- Oui, derrière cette fichue porte ! C'est la troisième fois que tu me laisses en plan derrière cette porte, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins ouvrir, la proch...

Emma fut interrompue par la bouche de son amie, qui se pressa soudain contre la sienne, lui faisant totalement oublier qu'elle était en train de parler un instant plus tôt. Elle laissa tout son corps se relâcher, s'abandonnant entre les bras de Regina. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais embrassée avant ? Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, il lui semblait impossible de s'arrêter un jour... Pas quand c'était si bon, sans comparaison possible avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant. Pas quand c'était si naturel, si normal, si censé, finalement ! Comment n'avait-elle jamais réalisé que le bonheur était là, juste devant ses yeux ? Tout le reste lui avait toujours semblé faux, et ce bien avant l'échange, et une seule chose était restée vraie, une seule personne, et cette personne était Regina.

Emma sentit une main se glisser sous son pull et elle perdit le fil de ses pensées. Elle se détacha un instant, croisant le regard de son amie – regard qui fit remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale – et s'apprêtait à replonger sur les lèvres de Regina lorsqu'un raclement de gorge inopportun la fit sursauter. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la porte dans un même mouvement, restant collées l'une à l'autre – en vérité, il ne leur vint même pas à l'idée de se séparer – et croisèrent le regard d'un docteur Whale plus que surpris.

\- Euh, je peux vous aider ?

Regina hésita à répondre « oui, dégagez de là ! » et choisit plutôt de repousser doucement Emma, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le livre, la plume, l'encrier et la baguette, qu'elle avait laissé tomber sans même s'en apercevoir, au moment où son amie l'avait embrassé.

\- Je crois que l'excuse « on passait seulement dans le coin et on a eu envie de faire un tour dans la remise » ne va pas fonctionner, murmura la blonde.

\- Je suis toujours maire de Storybrooke et je bénéficie d'une réputation de méchante, ce qui me donne à peu près tous les droits, rétorqua la reine sur le même ton.

Elle s'approcha de Whale, qui était toujours figé la main sur la poignée de la porte, et lui adressa le sourire le plus aimable qu'elle avait en stock.

\- Non, merci, on a trouvé exactement ce dont on avait besoin. Bonne soirée !

Emma suivit son amie hors de la pièce, dissimulant un rire, et serra un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens en arrivant dans la salle d'attente, encore occupée par une dizaine de personnes. Parmi elles se trouvait Leroy, dont le regard s'arrêta aussitôt sur les mains nouées des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Cette fois, le sourire ne va pas suffire, commenta Regina, une grimace se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu'elle capta l'expression choquée de Leroy.

Elle se tourna vers son amie, qui n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement pour la lâcher ou s'éloigner.

\- Tu es avec moi ? murmura-t-elle, sans se soucier du double sens de sa question.

\- Oui, répondit Emma, sans une hésitation.

Elle n'allait pas hésiter maintenant, pas après tout le chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru ensemble. Et, elle en était sûre, il y aurait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, beaucoup de regards à affronter, beaucoup d'amour à partager, beaucoup de doutes à dissiper et tant d'autres choses qu'elle avait hâte de voir venir, car cela signifierait que Regina serait à ses côtés, comme à cet instant. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

* * *

 ** _Oulah, la suite s'annonce sacrément guimauve. Plus qu'un chapitre je pense, un épilogue, un super concentré de guimauve, avec les quelques réponses aux questions restantes et de l'humour si possible. Oh et de la guimauve, je sais pas si j'ai précisé.  
Bref, donnez moi votre avis et on se retrouve très vite pour la suite (et fin, bouhouhouhou). Merci encore pour votre soutient ! A bientôt._**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Dénouement

**_Et c'est parti pour un dernier chapitre ! Il restera donc un petit épilogue, qui devrait venir très rapidement, peut-être dans la journée.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews adorables, vous êtes tous incroyables et je vous aime très fort.  
Un merci spécial à Mel, qui est une si merveilleuse amie, et qui m'a soutenue tout au long de l'écriture de cette fic. Tu es un amour.  
Merci à Gottevil, dont les reviews me font mourir de rire. Je sais, il m'en faut peu. Mais ta présence sur chaque chapitre m'aide vraiment à avancer et ton humour me redonne du courage. Alors merci pour tout !_**

 _ **On se retrouve en bas, les amis !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Imagine me and you  
I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Dénouement**

Emma Swan et Regina Mills avaient été vues ensemble dans la remise de l'hôpital, selon les dires du respectable docteur Whale, témoin de la scène. La nouvelle fit le tour de la ville à une vitesse ahurissante, alimentée par les rumeurs selon lesquelles la reine et la Sauveuse auraient été aperçues se tenant par la main, juste après l'épisode de la remise, dans la salle d'attente principale de l'hôpital. Curieux, les habitants de Storybrooke s'étaient relayés l'information, et bientôt, ce sujet de conversation avait éclipsé tous les autres. Les Charmants, qui passaient une soirée tranquille au loft, se mirent à recevoir des coups de téléphone de toutes leurs connaissances – et aussi de personnes qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrées – leur demandant confirmation de la relation qu'entretenaient leur fille et leur ancienne ennemie. David nia la nouvelle avec véhémence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa femme lui murmurer :

\- David... Je crois que c'est vrai.

Devant l'air choqué de son mari, qui ne semblait plus en mesure de poursuivre la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait engagée avec Leroy, Blanche se leva et prit le relai. Elle répondit à chacun des coups de fil suivants, expliquant patiemment qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aborder le sujet avec qui que ce soit avant d'en avoir discuté avec Emma. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les appels s'espacèrent, au grand soulagement de Mary-Margaret, qui voulait parler de toute cette histoire avec son mari – celui-ci s'était attablé devant une bouteille de whisky – avant de devoir affronter sa fille.

\- Tu crois _vraiment_ que c'est vrai ? demanda David, l'air interdit.

\- Honnêtement, oui, soupira Blanche. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir des soupçons, en particulier ces dernières semaines, mais je n'étais pas sûre que...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Mary-Margaret se mordit la lèvre. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et s'efforça de rassembler ses pensées.

\- J'espérais que je me trompais, reconnut-elle. J'apprécie Regina, nous sommes amies, et je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, mais...

\- Mais ? répéta Henry.

Les Charmants sursautèrent. L'adolescent, assis sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, avait relevé la tête de la bande-dessinée dans laquelle il était plongé et posait un regard interrogateur sur ses grands-parents, qui avaient complètement oublié sa présence.

\- Tu étais au courant ? s'étonna David.

Henry haussa les épaules.

\- Maman parle dans son sommeil, répondit-il.

Mary-Margaret secoua la tête, les sourcils haussés, apparemment sous le choc.

\- Et... Tu es d'accord avec tout ça ? demanda-t-elle. Avec la possibilité que... Que tes mères forment un couple ?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je serais contre. Après tout ce qu'elles ont traversés chacune de leur côté, ce serait génial si elles étaient heureuses ensemble, vous croyez pas ?

David repoussa la bouteille de whisky, tâchant de garder les idées claires.

\- Mais c'est Regina ! protesta-t-il. Regina... Avec Emma. Est-ce que je suis le seul ici qui trouve ça totalement... Totalement...

\- Génialissime ? tenta Henry.

\- Non ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le mot que j'avais à l'esprit. Mais enfin... C'est complètement dingue ! Non ?

Blanche, qui semblait réfléchir intensément depuis plusieurs minutes, revint à la réalité et répondit :

\- Pas tant que ça, quand on y pense.

Elle soupira en captant le regard choqué que son mari lui adressait.

\- Elles se sont toujours souciées l'une de l'autre, argumenta-t-elle. Et c'est devenu encore plus marqué ces derniers temps. Tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel était Regina après sa dispute avec Emma ? Elle a passé toute une semaine au loft, à nous laisser agir en parents hyper attentionnés et surprotecteurs... J'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle aimait être ici, avec nous. Et après l'échange, c'était au tour d'Emma de se comporter étrangement. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de Regina, de nous poser des questions sur comment ça s'était passé au loft pendant l'échange...

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que Regina fasse vraiment partie de la famille, se souvint David.

\- Elle me l'a dit aussi, répondit doucement Blanche. Avant de porter un jugement sur cette relation, nous devrions attendre de voir si cette rumeur est vraie et nous réfléchirons ensuite à tout ce que ça implique.

A cet instant, le téléphone sonna, et Mary-Margaret se leva pour répondre. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Henry vint s'asseoir à côté de son grand-père.

\- C'est toujours mieux que Crochet, non ? lança-t-il malicieusement.

David sourit à son petit-fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu sais toujours quoi dire, s'amusa-t-il.

Blanche raccrocha et s'approcha de sa petite famille, se penchant sur le berceau pour prendre Neal dans ses bras. Elle désigna le téléphone d'un geste du menton.

\- C'était l'Apprenti, expliqua-t-elle. Emma et Regina viennent apparemment de quitter la maison du Sorcier. Elles rapportaient des objets volés, si j'ai bien compris, dont la plume et l'encrier...

Henry fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous en saurons plus quand elles seront là, ajouta Mary-Margaret, coupant court à toutes questions pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas de réponses.

Le silence retomba.

OooOooOooO

 ****\- Prête ?

Emma acquiesça, le regard rivé sur la porte du loft, la main de Regina serrée dans la sienne. De l'hôpital, elles étaient allées dans la maison du Sorcier, où elles avaient pris le temps de dissimuler la plume, l'encrier et la baguette, les entourant de sortilèges. Puis, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à repartir, elles avaient échangé un regard et, l'instant d'après, s'étaient retrouvées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'Apprenti avait surgi dans la pièce, les ramenant à la réalité. Elles s'étaient détachées l'une de l'autre, bien à regret, et avaient compris qu'il était temps d'affronter Henry et les Charmants, la liste des personnes connaissant leur secret s'allongeant d'heure en heure. Et voilà où elles en étaient maintenant, juste devant la porte du loft, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Ou on pourrait peut-être simplement aller s'enfermer chez toi et ne plus jamais ressortir, proposa Emma.

\- Mmh, c'est vraiment très tentant... Mais je pense qu'il est temps de faire face aux autres.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?

Regina saisit son amie par la taille, l'attirant tout contre elle. Plongeant dans son regard, elle répondit :

\- Je vais dire à tes parents que je suis amoureuse de toi et qu'ils ont plutôt intérêt à se faire à l'idée, puisque ça n'est pas prêt de changer. Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas exactement la même chose ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Emma venait-elle bien de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi ? Voyant l'interrogation dans le regard de son amie, la Sauveuse leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sincèrement en train de te demander quels sont mes sentiments pour toi.

\- A vrai dire, si, reconnut la reine.

Emma se pencha pour embrasser son amie dans le cou. Puis elle releva légèrement la tête, de façon à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime, Regina.

La brune laissa échapper un soupir, entre le soulagement et la joie.

\- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

La Sauveuse se redressa, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, confia Regina. Et cette envie n'est jamais vraiment partie depuis.

\- Pareil pour moi. J'en avais envie tout le temps. Même si parfois cette envie était en compétition avec celle de te frapper au visage... Mais ça compte quand même.

La reine se mordit la lèvre, retenant un rire, et colla son front contre celui de son amie, qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- On aurait dû commencer par là, répondit Regina. Le soir de notre rencontre, j'aurais dû dire ce qu'il en était tout de suite. Ce qui aurait probablement donné quelque chose comme « bonsoir, je m'appelle Regina Mills, nous avons un fils ensemble, je vous trouve très séduisante, si c'est réciproque nous pourrions peut-être envisager une relation durable ».

\- Une relation durable ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui. Enfin non ! Enfin, je ne veux pas te mettre la moindre pression, ou que tu penses que j'ai des attentes démesurées ou...

Emma tendit le cou pour voler un baiser à Regina, la faisant taire. Puis elle se détacha, affichant un sourire encourageant.

\- Et si on rendait cette relation officielle ? lança-t-elle, tout en saisissant la poignée de la porte.

Main dans la main, elles pénétrèrent dans le loft.

OooOooOooO

\- Tu veux, euh... Rester pour le dîner ? demanda David, apparemment nerveux.

Regina, occupée à enfiler son manteau, fit volte-face pour affronter le regard de son, eh bien... beau-père. Un sourire poli, et un brin moqueur, se dessina sur son visage.

\- Non, merci, refusa-t-elle. Je crois que vous avez tous besoin de passer un peu de temps en famille.

Le prince hocha la tête, se rangeant apparemment à cet argument. Il se décala pour laisser la jeune femme accéder à la porte.

\- Et si je te suppliais de rester ? lança Emma, en s'approchant.

Elle entoura se petite-amie d'un bras, l'attirant contre elle. David rougit violemment et s'éloigna, encore un peu perturbé par cette vision, qu'il avait pourtant eu sous les yeux tout au long de l'heure précédente. Mary-Margaret, amusée par le trouble de son mari, combla la distance qui la séparait du couple et échangea un sourire avec son ancienne ennemie.

\- Peut-être demain, alors ? proposa-t-elle. Nous pourrions tous dîner chez Granny.

\- Dis oui, ordonna Emma.

Regina leva les yeux sur la blonde et comprit aussitôt qu'elle était totalement incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

\- Génial ! s'exclama la Sauveuse.

Elle se retourna et cria :

\- Henry ! Ta mère s'en va ! Viens dire au revoir !

L'adolescent traversa le loft sans lever les yeux de sa bande-dessinée, manquant de rentrer dans chaque obstacle qui se dressait sur son chemin. Ayant rejoint le petit groupe qui s'était réuni devant la porte, il s'arracha à sa lecture.

\- Tu veux pas rester ? demanda-t-il, apparemment déçu.

\- On se reverra demain, déclara Regina, sans répondre à la question.

Elle prit Henry dans ses bras, salua les Charmants d'un signe de tête et sortit sur le palier. Emma la rejoignit, refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi tu as refusé l'invitation à dîner ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser tes parents digérer la nouvelle, expliqua la reine. Et puis... Tu as sûrement besoin d'y réfléchir, toi aussi.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ? Nous deux ?

Regina acquiesça, le regard fixé sur le sol. L'instant d'après, elle sentit une main se poser sous son menton, la forçant à lever la tête.

\- Je sais déjà exactement ce que je veux, murmura Emma.

\- Ou peut-être que c'est seulement ce que tu crois vouloir. S'il te plait, prends seulement un peu de temps pour y penser. On se revoit demain et on en reparle, d'accord ?

\- Je serais aussi sûre de moi demain que je le suis aujourd'hui.

\- C'est bien ce que j'espère.

Regina se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie, puis elle recula et disparut, sans laisser à Emma le temps de protester. Restée seule, la blonde soupira. Elle hésita un instant sur le seuil, envisageant de poursuivre Regina, puis la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

\- Elle est partie ? s'enquit Blanche, passant la tête dans l'embrasure.

\- Oui, confirma tristement Emma.

Elle se glissa dans le loft, renonçant à aller rejoindre sa petite-amie, et vint s'appuyer contre le comptoir. De l'autre côté, David faisait la vaisselle, l'air concentré.

\- Besoin d'aide ? demanda Emma.

\- Non, c'est bon.

Mary-Margaret rejoignit sa famille, leur ordonnant de parler moins fort pour ne pas déranger Henry, qui était monté se coucher. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret, les jambes croisées, l'air un peu fatiguée.

\- Quelle soirée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui, approuva Emma. Merci pour ça... Pour vos réactions, à tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas que Regina se sente mal à l'aise ou rejetée... Et vous avez été très gentils. J'ai vraiment apprécié.

Blanche tendit la main pour prendre celle de sa fille, son geste d'affection s'accompagnant d'un sourire à la fois doux et malicieux.

\- C'est moi ou tu es vraiment amoureuse ? la taquina-t-elle.

\- Je le suis.

David haussa un sourcil. Il échangea un regard surpris avec sa femme.

\- Tu sembles sûre de toi, s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est de Regina Mills dont nous sommes en train de parler, fit remarquer Emma. Comment étais-je supposée ne pas tomber amoureuse ?

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Mary-Margaret. En fait, je m'en doutais.

\- Tu aurais pu me mettre dans la confidence, marmonna David, un peu boudeur.

Emma se mordit la lèvre, regardant ses parents avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment d'accord avec tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, confirma Blanche. Vous voir ensemble ce soir, c'était... Comment dire ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... Aussi amoureuse. Et heureuse. Et, franchement, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

\- Même si c'est Regina qui est à l'origine de tout ce bonheur ?

\- Oui. Elle aussi mérite d'être heureuse. Et elle semblait l'être tout autant que toi.

Emma baissa les yeux en rougissant.

\- Tu es sûre ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce que j'ai vu en vous regardant, c'était le véritable amour, répondit doucement Blanche, un sourire attendri sur le visage.

David contourna le comptoir pour se rapprocher des femmes de sa vie. Il prit sa fille par les épaules, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Et toi, Papa ? s'enquit Emma. Tu avais l'air un peu... Perturbé par tout ça. Est-ce que c'est parce que Regina est une femme ? Ou parce que c'est Regina ?

\- C'était surtout de la surprise. Et l'agacement d'être le dernier au courant, de ne m'être aperçu de rien. Et puis... Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

\- Il a peur que Regina ne le prenne pas au sérieux quand il ira lui faire son discours du papa protecteur, décoda Blanche.

Charmant leva les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré lui.

\- En un sens, c'était plus facile quand tu fréquentais Crochet, expliqua-t-il. Mais à choisir, je préfère Regina.

Emma sourit et se blottit dans les bras de son père, rassurée.

\- Henry a très bien réagi, se réjouit-elle. J'ai de la chance de tous vous avoir. Mais, quand même, Henry avait vraiment l'air de s'y attendre.

\- On dirait que ce n'était une surprise que pour moi, se plaignit David.

\- A en croire ce que j'ai entendu au téléphone, tu n'étais pas le seul à être surpris, le rassura Blanche.

La Sauveuse se redressa, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que les gens ont dit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Certains ont prétendu qu'ils avaient deviné depuis longtemps, d'autres n'arrivaient pas à le croire... Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que les habitants de Storybrooke se posaient des questions à ce sujet.

Emma s'appuya contre le comptoir, insistant pour que sa mère lui raconte en détails tout ce qu'on lui avait dit au téléphone. Elle s'efforça d'écouter attentivement mais ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir se fixer sur Regina, les baisers qu'elles avaient échangées, la nouvelle relation qu'elles n'avaient eu d'autres choix que d'assumer, à l'instant même ou tout changeait entre elles. Et surtout, cette inquiétude dans le regard de la reine au moment où elle était partie, son insécurité, ce moment de réflexion qu'elle lui avait imposé. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus il semblait clair à Emma qu'elle aurait dû la poursuivre, la supplier de rester, en parler avec elle, la rassurer.

\- Ma chérie, tu peux mettre le couvert, s'il te plait ?

La Sauveuse releva la tête, revenant à la réalité. Elle sourit à ses parents, fière de leur réaction, fière de les voir si sincèrement heureux pour elle, contente de constater qu'ils ne la regardaient pas différemment.

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe ! lança Henry. Maman est trop occupée à rêvasser. On va même pas lui demander à quoi elle pense.

Emma tira la langue à son fils, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux. Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

OooOooOooO

Lorsqu'elle réapparut sur le seuil de sa maison, Regina eut la surprise de trouver sa sœur assise sur le porche, appuyée contre l'un des piliers de l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle, faisant sursauter la sorcière.

Celle-ci se releva vivement, la culpabilité et la nervosité se succédant sur son visage.

\- Je veux qu'on parle, répondit-elle.

La brune haussa un sourcil. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à sa sœur de la suivre, l'entraînant vers le salon, où elles s'installèrent face à face.

\- Je t'écoute, soupira Regina.

Zelena se tordit les mains, apparemment nerveuse. Elle se redressa, posant un regard sérieux sur sa cadette.

\- Je veux seulement que tu saches pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait, expliqua-t-elle. Isaac m'a promis de m'écrire une fin heureuse si je parvenais à te convaincre de lui rendre son pouvoir. J'ai pensé que tu serais avantagée toi aussi, que ça te permettrais d'être avec Emma. Isaac m'avait parlé de tes sentiments pour elle, bien sûr, mais lorsqu'on en a discuté toutes les deux... J'ai vu à quel point c'était sérieux et j'avais vraiment envie de t'aider. Je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. J'espérais sincèrement que tu pourrais trouver le bonheur. Et moi, de mon côté, je n'aurais plus eu à me cacher parce que tout le monde voudrait voir ma tête au bout d'une pique...

\- Je suis passée par là, répondit Regina. Quand j'ai essayé de changer et de me racheter, je devais supporter toute cette haine que je méritais certainement mais qui m'empêchait d'avancer... Et j'ai été tentée de prendre les mauvaises décisions. J'ai eu de la chance parce qu'on m'a aidé et qu'on m'a pardonné. Et c'est ce que je veux faire pour toi.

\- Même après ça ? s'étonna Zelena.

\- Surtout après ça. Tu es dans cet entre-deux compliqué durant lequel tu vas être tentée de faire les mauvais choix, et c'est le pire moment possible pour te laisser tomber.

\- Quelqu'un se sent magnanime, aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec les vilaines rumeurs que j'ai entendu à l'hôpital ?

Regina haussa les épaules en souriant, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit-elle.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Robin doit être tellement déprimé !

\- On dirait que tu t'en réjouis.

Zelena haussa les épaules à son tour.

\- Oui, reconnut-elle. J'ai peut-être tout fait pour que ça arrive mais ce type a quand même fait du mal à ma petite sœur.

\- Tu deviens _vraiment_ sentimentale.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt écœurant, je crois que je vais arrêter tout de suite.

Regina afficha un petit sourire en coin tout en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se retournant au dernier moment pour lancer :

\- Tu veux rester dîner ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Zelena se leva elle aussi, faisant face à sa sœur. Celle-ci sembla hésiter un instant, puis un sourire un peu tremblant se forma sur son visage, et elle prit la rouquine dans ses bras.

\- Regina ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas responsable de ton rapprochement avec Emma ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que j'ai tenté de te manipuler, que j'étais de mèche avec l'Auteur ?

\- Oui. Je sais.

\- Et que je suis toujours enceinte de ton ex ?

Regina se détacha de l'étreinte de sa sœur, lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

\- Zelena ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ferme-la.

\- D'accord.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire complice et prirent le chemin de la cuisine en discutant gaiement. Zelena s'installa sur un tabouret, son aide ayant été promptement refusée.

\- Où est-ce que tu vis, du coup ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Dans la maison que j'avais déjà occupée lors de mon dernier séjour à Storybrooke. Elle est située à l'écart de la ville, une position idéale lorsqu'on désire fuir la société. J'y suis plutôt bien.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Je te proposerais bien de tenter de te réintégrer auprès des autres habitants de Storybrooke, mais la plupart ne se sont jamais vraiment faits à ma présence non plus...

\- Oh, ça devrait s'arranger, maintenant que tu fréquentes la Sauveuse.

Regina se mordit la lèvre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, sans remarquer le regard mi-attendri, mi-dégoûté que lui jetait Zelena.

\- Si tu es si désespérément amoureuse, soeurette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec moi ? Ne devrais-tu pas être auprès d'Emma ?

\- Je voulais lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à notre nouvelle... Situation.

\- Mais enfin...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Je dois la voir demain pour... Refaire le point.

\- Très romantique, commenta Zelena, sarcastique.

Regina sortit deux assiettes du buffet, les déposant sur le comptoir. Elle ajouta également deux verres et des couverts, avant de se retourner pour jeter un œil dans le placard.

\- On change de sujet, ordonna-t-elle. J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu as dit qu'Isaac avait promis de t'écrire une fin heureuse. Qu'aurait-il écrit ?

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, évitant le regard de sa sœur.

\- Rien de précis.

\- Pas à moi, _soeurette_. Tu peux me le dire.

Zelena hésita, cherchant apparemment ses mots. Elle pencha la tête, ses cheveux roux dissimulant une partie de son visage.

\- Je voulais une occasion de tout recommencer à zéro, confia-t-elle finalement. Que tout ce que j'ai pu faire de mal soit effacé. Et ça ne sera plus possible maintenant. A moins que je ne fasse du chantage à mon neveu...

\- Certainement pas ! protesta Regina. Henry ne pourrait rien faire pour toi, il n'abuserait jamais de ses pouvoirs d'Auteur, contrairement à Isaac. Peut-être que tu dois seulement accepter le fait que tu as fait des erreurs et tenter d'avancer en les laissant dans le passé. Chaque nouveau jour qui se lève est une nouvelle chance de recommencer à zéro. Saisis-la.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile.

\- Je sais parfaitement que ça ne l'est pas. Mais tu dois essayer de faire ce qui est bien, pour ton enfant à naître, et aussi pour toi.

Zelena gratifia sa sœur d'un sourire un peu hésitant, dévoilant un espoir encore vacillant.

\- Espérons que notre avenir soit meilleur que ce que nous laissons derrière nous ! répliqua-t-elle.

Regina sortit une bouteille et remplit les deux verres, avant de lever le sien. Sa sœur lui adressa un clin d'œil et prit une gorgée. Toutes les deux étaient bien contentes de s'être réconciliées.

OooOooOooO

Elle aurait dû la retenir.

C'était la seule chose à laquelle Emma se sentait capable de penser. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur la respiration d'Henry, qui dormait sur son matelas un peu plus loin, mais même ce son familier ne parvenait pas à la réconforter. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus elle se sentait paniquée à l'idée que Regina change d'avis au sujet de leur toute nouvelle relation. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter, après tout. Peut-être que Regina ne voulait pas en discuter ? Peut-être que c'était elle qui avait besoin de ce délai, de cette période de réflexion ? Dès qu'Emma se mettait à raisonner de cette manière, elle s'efforçait de se souvenir de la façon dont Regina l'avait embrassé, de toute la tendresse qu'elle avait vu dans son regard au cours de la soirée – et même bien avant ça – et surtout de ce « je t'aime » qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres après leur tout premier baiser. Et, l'espace d'un instant, elle osait y croire. Jusqu'à ce que les doutes l'envahissent à nouveau.

Ne supportant plus de se torturer avec des pensées contradictoires, Emma repoussa sa couverture et se leva. Elle tâtonna à la recherche des vêtements dont elle s'était débarrassée un peu plus tôt et s'empressa de s'habiller. Une fois vêtue, elle traversa la chambre avec mille précautions, s'efforçant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, et descendit les escaliers. En bas, elle récupéra sa veste sur la patère et sortit, ses clés de voiture à la main. Une fois assise derrière le volant, elle s'autorisa une minute de réflexion. Elle jeta un œil à son téléphone, découvrant qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Ce n'était pas une heure pour rendre visite à quelqu'un mais cela ne l'arrêta pas : elle avait besoin d'être sûre. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours des dernières heures lui semblait soudain n'être qu'un rêve et elle craignait plus que tout de découvrir qu'elle s'était trompée, que tout avait eu une importance particulière pour elle et pas pour Regina. Elle craignait que Regina, une fois seule, ne se mette à regretter.

Alors Emma prit le chemin de la maison du maire, tâchant de maîtriser l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Le trajet lui sembla à la fois très court – avait-elle vraiment hâte d'être arrivée ? – et interminable – comme chaque seconde qu'elle passait loin de Regina. Voyant les contours de la maison se dessiner dans l'obscurité, la Sauveuse se gara. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la voiture. Elle traversa l'allée, rassurée de constater que de la lumière filtrait à travers les volets du salon. Arrivée devant la porte, Emma rassembla son courage et toqua. Elle éprouvait un mélange de crainte et d'impatience. Tout se dissipa lorsque Regina ouvrit, la regardant avec surprise, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Emma ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que...

\- On est demain, et je t'aime toujours.

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit. Elle prit sa petite-amie par la main, l'entraînant derrière elle dans la maison. Elles s'installèrent au salon, l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda la brune, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui. _Je t'aime_. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire ?

\- Oui, ça l'est. J'ai passé tellement de temps à penser que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, à me persuader que je devais passer à autre chose, que finalement je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré la possibilité que tu puisses vouloir de moi.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu en douter...

Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie, se tournant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup trop, murmura-t-elle. Alors j'ai peur que ce soit trop pour toi. C'est vrai, tu es ce genre de personne qui a peur de s'engager et...

\- Et pourtant, avec toi, j'en ai envie. On a officialisé cette relation, tu te souviens ? Et seulement quelques minutes après avoir enfin reconnu qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je crois que tu peux en déduire que c'est sérieux.

\- Alors... Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à avoir ?

Pour toute réponse, Emma glissa une main dans le cou de Regina et attira son visage au sien pour l'embrasser. Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre, étroitement enlacées sur le canapé. Leurs doutes dissipés, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre entre elles, s'opposer à leur bonheur. Toute l'angoisse et la tristesse des dernières semaines avaient disparues, remplacées par ce sentiment d'aimer et d'être aimée, qui leur donnait la sensation que désormais tout irait pour le mieux, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

 ** _On se retrouve aujourd'hui ou demain pour l'épilogue. Alors à très vite !_**


	16. Épilogue

**_Eh oui, déjà de retour !  
C'est la fin, les amis.  
Je dédie cet épilogue à Mistik.7. D'une auteure à une autre, pour nos encouragements mutuels et la joie que te connaître me procure. Merci d'être là, merci pour tout.  
Et merci à chacun de vous. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je n'en ai simplement pas eu le temps ou le courage. L'écriture de cette fic a été un vrai parcours du combattant et je suis bien contente de l'avoir achevée. Malgré tout, j'en garde un excellent souvenir, car écrire pour des lecteurs aussi adorables que vous m'a rendu cette période bien plus agréable. Je ne regrette pas une seule des heures que j'ai consacrées à cette histoire. Merci à chacun de vous, du fond du cœur._**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **I've loved you from the start  
In every single way  
And more each passing day  
You are brighter than the stars  
Believe me when I say  
It's not about your scars  
It's all about your heart**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Emma se retourna dans son sommeil. Elle tendit le bras, tâtonnant à la recherche de Regina, qui aurait dû être allongée près d'elle. Ne rencontrant que le vide, la jeune femme se redressa, émergeant de l'inconscience. Elle regarda autour d'elle, souriant en découvrant sa petite-amie assise un peu plus loin, sur le fauteuil devant la fenêtre. Elles avaient acheté ce fauteuil ensemble, deux mois plus tôt, au moment où Emma avait emménagé dans la maison du maire. Regina passait des heures assise ici, à lire, à travailler, à rêvasser.

\- Tu es réveillée, constata la reine.

Ce matin-là, elle s'était contentée de regarder au-dehors, perdue dans ses pensées, ignorant le travail qui l'attendait et le livre posé sur sa table de nuit.

\- Comme tu vois, répondit Emma.

Elle repoussa la couverture et se leva. En quelques pas, elle eut rejoint sa petite-amie. Après lui avoir volé un rapide baiser, elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir, un bras passé autour des épaules de la brune, qui se laissa peser contre elle. Le silence régna un instant, seulement rompu par le bruit de leurs respirations régulières.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda finalement la Sauveuse, qui avait un drôle de pressentiment.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Tu oublies que je sais toujours quand tu me mens...

Regina secoua la tête, mimant un air exaspéré sans vraiment y parvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? s'enquit Emma.

Elle embrassa sa petite amie dans le cou, espérant l'amadouer. Le stratagème fonctionna, comme à chaque fois.

\- Bon, soupira la reine. Je vais tout te dire.

\- C'est à propos de Zelena ? tenta Emma.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter la sœur de Regina, ayant éprouvé quelques difficultés à oublier tout le mal que la sorcière avait causé. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à discuter, un soir où la rouquine s'était invitée pour le dîner, se découvrant bien vite un point commun important : leur aversion pour Robin. Ce sujet en avait entraîné un autre et ainsi de suite, si bien qu'une fois Zelena partie, la Sauveuse avait dû reconnaître qu'elle ne lui était plus aussi antipathique qu'avant.

\- Non, la détrompa Regina. C'est à propos de Belle.

\- Belle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, elle va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, elle va bien. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible. Tu sais qu'elle a passé les derniers mois à chercher un moyen de libérer Rumplestiltskin des ténèbres, de ramener sa capacité à aimer ? Eh bien, elle a finalement trouvé une solution.

Emma se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et pourquoi ça te préoccupes ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Belle a appelé tout à l'heure et m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de notre aide pour mettre en place cette solution. Il n'y a pas de garantie mais elle semble très sûre d'elle.

\- En quoi devons-nous l'aider ? Toi, tu n'as pas l'air très sûre que ça va fonctionner...

Regina se passa une main dans le cou, les lèvres pincées, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je suis sûre que ça va fonctionner, répondit-elle finalement. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Rumplestiltskin sera toujours le Ténébreux, il aura toujours ses pouvoirs. Alors, certes, il aura de nouveau sa capacité à aimer, mais rien ne dit qu'il n'agira pas comme il l'a déjà fait. Il pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à Henry, maintenant qu'il est devenu l'Auteur...

\- Je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais Belle aura la dague, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je crois que je m'en fais pour rien, comme d'habitude...

Emma sourit, attendrie.

\- Dis le moi, quand ça arrive, ordonna-t-elle gentiment. Tu n'as plus à tout supporter toute seule, je suis là maintenant.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Mais certaines habitudes ont plus de mal à disparaître que d'autres.

Regina se blottit dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Comme chaque jour depuis un peu plus de deux mois, elle n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance. Emma était là, Emma était avec elle, Emma l'aimait. Elle n'en finissait pas d'être heureuse.

\- Alors, c'est quoi, cette solution ? s'enquit la Sauveuse, curieuse.

\- C'est une surprise. Je te propose qu'on en discute plus tard, si tu veux bien. Il est encore très tôt et je ne dirais pas non à quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

\- De sommeil, hein ?

Emma se leva et prit la main de sa petite-amie, l'entraînant vers le lit. Elles échangèrent un regard complice et, l'instant d'après, se rapprochèrent pour partager un baiser passionné. Non, définitivement, Regina n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre...

OooOooOooO

\- Tu as froid.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, pas du tout, mentit-elle.

Emma, qui marchait à ses côtés, soupira et retira sa veste, forçant sa petite-amie à l'enfiler. Ruby, qui traversait la rue quelques pas plus loin, leur sourit et leur adressa un signe de la main, fronçant les sourcils en voyant Regina porter la veste en cuir rouge.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule avec ça, se plaignit la reine, tout en saluant Ruby de loin.

C'était fou comme tout le monde à Storybrooke la regardait différemment, depuis qu'elle fréquentait la Sauveuse. Il faut dire que celle-ci ne cessait de la défendre, si visiblement fière d'avoir été choisie par elle qu'on ne pouvait que trouver son attitude touchante.

\- Tu n'as jamais l'air ridicule, répliqua Emma.

Elle entraîna sa petite-amie vers la boutique de Gold, où Belle les attendait. Elles étaient en retard d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Mary-Margaret et David étant passés à l'improviste au moment où elles s'apprêtaient à partir. Les Charmants s'étaient habitués à l'idée que leur fille et leur ancienne ennemie formaient maintenant un couple mais ils avaient beaucoup plus de mal à accepter le fait qu'Emma ne vivait plus au loft. Heureusement, la petite famille continuait à se voir régulièrement, le déménagement d'Emma ne les empêchant pas d'être proches. Et Henry passait toujours beaucoup de temps chez ses grands-parents, laissant ses mères passer de longs moments en tête-à-tête. La situation restait donc très supportable pour tout le monde, bien qu'un peu moins pour Regina dès lors que les Charmants arrivaient sans prévenir, agissant comme des parents protecteurs non seulement avec Emma mais aussi avec elle. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Emma.

Celle-ci regardait justement sa petite-amie, devinant aisément ses pensées. Elles avaient passé autant de temps que possible ensemble, ces derniers mois, se rejoignant au bureau du maire ou au bureau du Shérif dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, organisant leur nouvelle vie de couple dès qu'elles rentraient chez elles. Depuis l'emménagement d'Emma, la maison semblait plus chaleureuse, plus habitée, plus vivante. Ses vestes en cuir et ses jeans avaient trouvés leur place dans le dressing, aux côtés des tailleurs chics de Regina, et tout avait immédiatement semblé normal. Emma, qui avait craint de se sentir un peu écrasée par tout ce luxe dans lequel elle allait vivre, s'était au contraire sentie chez elle, plus que jamais auparavant. Elle ne s'imaginait plus vivre ailleurs, se réveiller ailleurs que dans ce lit qu'elle avait déjà trouvé confortable à l'époque de l'échange et qui l'était encore davantage maintenant qu'elle le partageait avec Regina.

\- On rêvasse, Mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma sursauta. Elles se tenaient devant la boutique de Gold.

\- Oui, reconnut-elle. Désolée. On y va, on est déjà en retard...

La reine acquiesça et poussa la porte du magasin, faisant retentir le carillon de l'entrée. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent du comptoir, patientant jusqu'à ce que Belle surgisse de l'arrière-boutique, un énorme ouvrage dans les mains.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama la bibliothécaire.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un enthousiasme débordant, malgré la fatigue accumulée qui ternissait l'expression de son visage.

\- Alors, quelqu'un va me dire quelle est cette mystérieuse solution ? s'enquit Emma, sa curiosité augmentant de minute en minute.

\- Regina ne te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Belle.

La concernée haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ta solution, rétorqua-t-elle. Alors j'ai décidé de te laisser expliquer.

\- Oh, d'accord, très bien. Alors, euh... J'ai pensé que le véritable amour était la seule chose suffisamment puissante pour pouvoir ramener Rumple. Le baiser d'amour sincère était exclu, puisque Rumple ne peut pas m'aimer, ayant perdu cette capacité. J'ai tout de même essayé, mais ça n'a rien donné. Alors j'ai pensé à cette potion que Rumple avait créée grâce à tes parents, Emma, mais malheureusement il n'en restait rien, puisqu'elle a permis d'amener la magie à Storybrooke il y a plusieurs années... Il ne me restait donc qu'une chose à faire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Emma, ne voyant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

\- En créer une autre, bien sûr ! s'exclama Belle. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches. Heureusement, Rumple a laissé des notes.

Elle déposa son livre sur le comptoir, un nuage de poussière s'élevant des pages.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de notre aide, comprit la Sauveuse. Pour la magie. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment pouvoir t'être utile. Regina est bien meilleure que moi quant il s'agit de créer des potions...

\- Dis tout de suite que mes leçons de magie ont été inutiles, s'énerva la brune.

Emma se pencha vers elle pour murmurer :

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'on ne va jamais au bout de ces leçons.

\- Si tu arrivais à rester concentrée, aussi...

\- Facile à dire. Si tu voyais à quel point tu es séduisante dans ces moments-là.

Belle se racla la gorge, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Regina, se sentant rougir, s'approcha pour jeter un œil au livre posé sur le comptoir, se concentrant sur le travail à effectuer.

\- Tu comptes demander de l'aide à mes parents, j'imagine ? s'enquit Emma.

Belle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, répondit-elle. J'y ai pensé mais Regina a fait une autre proposition et j'ai trouvé l'idée très intéressante. Je suis certaine que ça va fonctionner.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit la Sauveuse, ne comprenant plus rien. Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle, sentant qu'on lui tirait les cheveux.

\- J'avais besoin de ça, désolée, se justifia Regina, un sourire un soupçon sadique sur le visage.

Emma fronça les sourcils, fixant les quelques cheveux blonds que sa petite-amie tenait à la main. Puis son regard revint se poser sur Belle, qui affichait un air confiant.

\- Nous ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu crois pouvoir créer la potion du véritable amour grâce à nous ?

\- Ce ton incrédule est plutôt insultant, fit remarquer la reine.

Elle arracha une mèche de ses propres cheveux, posant le tout sur le comptoir. Elle piocha ensuite dans les fioles mises à sa disposition, avant de se plonger dans la lecture des formules écrites sur le livre. La Sauveuse se tourna vers Belle et répondit :

\- Mais je ne suis pas le véritable amour de Regina !

Celle-ci interrompit ce qu'elle faisait et fit volte-face, adressant un regard lourd de reproches à sa petite-amie.

\- Répétez un peu ça, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Regina..., soupira Emma. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Mais la poussière de fée t'a désigné quelqu'un d'autre. C'est Robin, ton véritable amour.

\- C'était peut-être le cas avant, rétorqua Regina. Mais Robin m'a été désigné il y a de très nombreuses années, alors que tu n'étais pas encore née. Je pense que c'était une simple possibilité, et ça aurait peut-être fonctionné à ce moment-là, mais beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis. Je considère pour ma part que Robin a été désigné par défaut puisque tu ne pouvais pas être désignée à ce moment-là.

La Sauveuse secoua la tête, n'osant pas y croire. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, les lèvres pincées, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'était beaucoup torturée avec cette histoire de véritable amour, au cours des derniers mois.

\- Emma, murmura la reine.

Elle s'approcha de sa petite amie, l'entourant d'un bras, posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu dois croire en nous, reprit-elle. Moi, j'y crois. Tu es mon véritable amour et cette potion va le prouver.

\- Je veux vraiment le croire, tu sais, répondit doucement Emma. Si c'est vrai, ça voudra dire que je ne t'empêche pas d'être avec la personne qui te correspond vraiment, que je ne te prive pas du bonheur que tu aurais trouvé avec cette personne...

\- Tu ne peux pas parler de bonheur et de Robin dans la même phrase. Il est plus qu'évident que tu es davantage faite pour moi que Robin ne l'a jamais été. Alors arrête de douter.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Regina se redressa et embrassa sa petite-amie. Celle-ci se détendit quelque peu, se laissant emporter par la douceur du baiser, savourant la joie sincère qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle aimait Regina.

\- Et si je n'étais pas ton véritable amour ? demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'elles se détachèrent.

\- Crois-moi, ça n'aurait aucune importance. Je veux être avec toi, tu me rends heureuse et je t'aime. Je n'ai pas besoin de poussière de fée ou de potion pour le savoir.

Touchée par cette déclaration, Emma tendit le cou pour réclamer un autre baiser, sa requête aussitôt exaucée. Un peu plus loin, Belle poursuivit la préparation de la potion, souriant dans le vide. Elle-même n'avait aucun doute quant à l'issue de cette histoire.

OooOooOooO

\- Alors ? s'enquit Emma, nerveuse. Ca a fonctionné ?

Regina posa son téléphone sur la table basse. Elle s'était éloignée pour prendre l'appel de Belle, qui avait voulu affronter Rumplestiltskin toute seule.

\- Le Ténébreux erre de nouveau en liberté dans Storybrooke, répondit la reine. Enfin, tout va bien, la dague est en lieu sûr.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de sa petite-amie, qui avait écarquillé les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? La potion a fonctionné ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je n'en ai jamais douté, moi !

Emma éclata de rire, toute la tension qu'elle avait ressentie disparaissant brusquement. Elle prit Regina dans ses bras avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'elles basculèrent ensemble sur le canapé, leurs jambes emmêlées, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, murmura la blonde.

Elle se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

\- _Je t'aime_ , répéta-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, la reine releva la tête, embrassant fougueusement Emma, qui glissa une main dans son cou pour la maintenir contre elle. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et les deux femmes sursautèrent. Se redressant vivement, elles découvrirent Henry debout sur le pas de la porte.

\- Maman, les salua le garçon, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Mon chéri ! s'exclama Regina, un peu honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans cette position. Tu es rentré de l'école.

\- Excellente déduction, se moqua Emma, qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, sans cesser de sourire.

\- J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud, déclara-t-il. On va chez Granny ?

\- D'accord, accepta la Sauveuse.

Elle se tourna vers sa petite-amie, lui demandant son avis avec un temps de retard. Attendrie par son expression d'enfant prise en faute, la brune éclata de rire.

\- D'accord, confirma-t-elle.

Emma se leva d'un bond et passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils, tout en l'entraînant vers l'entrée. Regina se plaça de l'autre côté d'Henry et lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée. Tous les trois sortirent de la maison en discutant joyeusement, chacun ravi de passer un peu de temps en famille.

\- On demande à Blanche et David de venir ? proposa la reine.

\- Je vais leur téléphoner ! décida aussitôt Henry.

Il sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste et s'éloigna le long de l'allée. Restées quelques pas derrière, Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Avoue que tu aimes bien mes parents, lança la blonde, taquine.

\- Oui, je les aime bien. Tu es contente ?

\- Oui, très. Maintenant avoue que tu m'aimes bien.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prit sa petite-amie par la hanche, l'attirant tout contre elle.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Plus que bien. Tu es mon véritable amour, après tout... Et mon plus cher désir.

Emma sourit à cette pensée, le cœur débordant de joie.

\- Tu sais, on devrait penser à remercier Isaac pour ce parchemin qu'il t'a donné, répondit-elle. C'est grâce à ça que tu as ouvert les yeux sur tes sentiments pour moi.

Regina lui avait tout raconté à ce sujet quelques mois plus tôt. La Sauveuse ne se lassait jamais de cette histoire et restait persuadée que Regina aurait été son plus cher désir si elle avait elle aussi subi le sortilège.

\- Mmh, oui, répliqua la reine. Ou plutôt non. Je suis persuadée que j'aurais fini par m'en apercevoir toute seule.

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais.

Emma se pencha sur sa petite-amie, passa les bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette femme qu'elle embrassait à cet instant même était bien son véritable amour. Elle n'avait plus le moindre doute à ce sujet.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, c'est la fin.  
Vous avez aimé cette histoire ? J'espère que oui. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est la dernière occasion que vous avez de le faire. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi, favorisé et commenté cette fic. Je vous aime tous très, très, très fort.  
Au cours des cinq derniers mois, j'ai écris cinq fics à chapitre et trois OS. Il est temps pour moi de faire une petite pause. J'ai déjà une liste de projet qui m'attend et je sais que je ne tarderai pas à revenir, mais j'ai besoin de ce break. On se retrouvera donc dans un futur proche, pour de nouvelles doses de SQ, de drama et de guimauve. Merci à tous de votre soutient.  
A la prochaine fois, les amis._**


End file.
